


KinkTaakober

by pastelpinkpixwrites



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Asphyxiation, Ass to Mouth, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Fucking Machines, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Impact Play, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Muscles, Object Insertion, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Public Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Suspension, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, This goes for tags as well, i'll update it when I post, there's going to be more pairings as this goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2020-11-27 05:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 53,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelpinkpixwrites/pseuds/pastelpinkpixwrites
Summary: 2019 kinktober prompts revolving around Taako.  Different pairings for each one shot.





	1. Deep [ Taakitz ]

**Author's Note:**

> The list I'm following can be found at kinktober2019 on tumblr!  
Any chance I can get for writing Taako and writing smut? You bet I'm gonna take it.

Kravitz always knew just what to say and how to make it sound like a poem falling from his lips, and while Taako usually enjoyed that, something about how he was doing it today was… Irritating. Perhaps irritating wasn’t the word, maybe  _ challenging _ was. It was as if Kravitz was pushing Taako’s limits on what he would put up with, and honestly, Taako was getting to that limit.

“Can you fucking  _ stop _ ?” The elf huffed, his hands crossing over his chest.

“Stop what, love?” Kravitz asked, looking over the top of a book he’d read a hundred times before.

“ _ That _ .”

“That… What?” Kravitz laid the book down in his lap and quirked a brow. “Taako, are you alright?”

“Drop the act, Bones, you know what I’m talking about.” Taako stood his ground, a hip shifting with his weight.

“I assure you I don’t. If I’m bothering you Taako, you’ll have to be more specific.” The reaper leaned back with his book again, ankle crossing over his knee. Taako could have sworn he saw the flash of a smirk on the corners of Kravitz’s lips.

“The way you fucking do  _ that _ !” Taako rolled his eyes. “You have a response to everything and you always sound so god damned charming that I only realize later that you’re being a smug asshole.” Kravitz let out a sigh and closed his book, placing it on the couch next to his thigh.

“Well, at least that was more specific.” Kravitz couldn’t help the smile that teased at the corner of his lips this time. “I can’t help it, love, you’re just too fun to not play with.”

“I’m taking that as a confession.” Taako declared.

“And I’m taking it as a means to continue.” Kravitz answered nonchalantly, fingers lacing together over his knee and pulling his arms taught. Taako blinked a few times, dark lashes kissing freckles before his expression changed.

“Fine.” He asserted, closing the distance between them and putting his own hands on Kravitz’s thigh. “You wanna do that, you can. But you’re gonna do it with my head between your legs. You up for it, my man?”

Kravitz’s cheeks instantly reddened, a predatory glare on Taako’s face. After a moment of indignant sputtering, Kravitz nodded once.

“Alright. I’ll accept the challenge.” No sooner had he said it was Taako dropping to his knees in front of the reaper, shoving his knee down and parting his legs. A lithe hand trailed up a clothed thigh, stopping just short of where his leg met his hip before tickling its way back down.

“You like playing, right?” The word ‘playing’ was suddenly accentuated with the heel of Taako’s hand pressing into Kravitz’s crotch, instantly gaining a short gasp. “I do too, lucky for you.”

“Yes, I’ve realized.” As much as his tone was getting to Taako, he had to admit, he did love hearing Kravitz speak. The eloquence, the tambour, the- “ _ Fuck.” _

The _ that _ .

Feeling him hardening under his palm, Taako gave a toothy grin.

“Something wrong, darling?” The word was dripping in something, something so thick it was almost tangible. Kravitz wanted to reach out to touch it, but knew better than to interfere with Taako’s ministrations.

“Of course not. Just admiring the view.” He mentioned, a bit of sweetness in his tone. Gripping the outline of Kravitz’s half hard cock, Taako hummed in approval, fingers moving upward to get his pants undone. As much as Taako loved when Kravitz was in his suits for work, sometimes the pressed material was a bit counter productive to his sexual wants. And his sexual wants were Kravitz without any pants on.

Kravitz watched as Taako made quick work of his slacks, lifting his hips and allowing the black material to be pulled down his legs. Taako made sure to pull his leg out of one of the pant legs, leaning forward to place a kiss at Kravitz’s sensitive thigh. “So, what have you got planned for me?”

“I figure some dick sucking, maybe some fucking later, who knows?” Taako told him as if he were just telling him about the weather. “Depends on how much that mouth of yours runs.”

“Well, I feel like that’s usually my line.” Kravitz chuckled slightly, a hand resting against Taako’s cheek as his teeth scraped against his inner thighs.

“Your mouth is gonna be too busy for any lines.” Taako warned him, the tip of his nose nudging at Kravitz’s defined length.

“Is it now?” That was the tone that was really getting to the elf.

“Uh, yeah, my dude.” Despite the simplistic nature of the statement, it was still dripping in that thickness. He got dangerously close to Kravitz’s dick, close enough to feel the twitch upwards it gave in interest. “You’re going to be too busy screaming the praises of Taako.”

Before Kravitz could remark on that, Taako’s mouth encircled Kravitz’s cock through the material of his undergarments, watching as the reaper swallowed, his adams apple bobbing deliciously. Red eyes watched Taako as he made a show of laving at the bulge in front of him, finding his tip and pressing the tip of his tongue against the slit of his head and allowing his head to fall back to the couch cushions. He hadn’t noticed his hand had already traveled into Taako’s messy up-do, brushing through the follicles the best he could with the bun being there.

“Already out of shit to say?” Taako asked, letting his breath tease against the sufficiently wet material. Kravitz gave another chuckle, pulling his head back forward to look down.

“Not even close, I’m afraid.” Kravitz teased, watching as Taako’s thin fingers pulled at the waistband of his undergarments. Again, the reaper lifted his hips, allowing for the material to be pulled over his thighs and knees, though Taako stopped there. The elastic which kept Kravitz legs from being completely free to move stretched between his calves while his legs were lifted up and over Taako's head. Calves resting on his shoulders, Taako’s hand moved up to grab the thick base of Kravitz’s cock, the hand that was in his hair moving back instantly.

“I’ll fix that.” He moved forward, kissing the tip of Kravitz’s head, allowing it to push just barely past his lips. Giving an experimental suck, the hand in his hair tightened, Taako smiling around Kravitz's head before taking a bit more in. The flat of his tongue made quick work of circling the heated skin, licking as he sunk down a bit with every breath through his nose. The reaper’s eyes were half-lidded as he watched his boyfriend sinking down onto him slowly, appreciating the blush which stained his cheeks.

“You’re beautiful, love.” He managed to get out, Taako squeezing his thigh at the compliment. With that, Taako lifted off of him, tongue trailing behind him on the length which gave another twitch of arousal. Kravitz did his best to hide his disappointment. Green eyes flicked upwards as his lips kissed at the suddenly very heated flesh in his hand, lips adding just the slightest bit of delicious pressure in all the places that Kravitz liked best. He resisted the urge to push his hips upwards, to push his length back into those stunningly swollen lips, but once again thought better of it.

“You’re holding back.” Taako closed his eyes, running his tongue along the underside of Kravitz’s cock.

“How can you-  _ Ah _ \- tell?”

“You’re usually already gearing up to fuck my mouth and saying something sexy. And you’re going to choose now to shut up?” Taako feigned a pout before holding Kravitz to his lips, pointed tongue teasing just below the silky head.

“T-Then I guess you’ll have to make me want to.” Kravitz bit out, watching as Taako quirked a brow, sucking him back between his lips for a moment.

“That won’t be a problem, babe.” That was the last that Taako was able to speak for a while, sinking over him once again. Kravitz always reveled in the warmth of Taako, remembering just how heated life made a body. Taako reminded him of a lot of things, but nothing more than what it meant to be alive. Heat, warmth traveling through veins and muscle, moving so fluidly with a grace that could only be shaped by the gods.

That thought was stolen as Taako hollowed his cheeks out hard, Kravitz managing to pull some blonde strands out of the bun at the crown of his head. His breath was coming sharper as Taako started to set a quick pace of taking him in, sucking, licking back up and repeating. Whatever he’d said that day to gain this as a result was something he wouldn’t be able to find within himself to be upset about.

Reaching upwards a bit more, Kravitz managed to pull Taako’s hair out of its bun, golden rivulets falling down his shoulders. Now that he could get his fingers in there, Kravitz was gripping the base of Taako’s hair and pulling hard, earning a moan around him that made him shiver.

Once again, Kravitz’s head fell back against the plush cushions, his lips parted as he breathed air that his body didn’t need. He hadn’t noticed that Taako had removed his hand from the base of him and was sliding further down his shaft with each bob of his head until he could feel Taako’s nose against the bottom of his stomach. He allowed his head to fall back, more breathless than a breathless being could be, looking down at the mischievous green eyes below him.

“T-Taako,” he rasped out, looking at just how beautifully his lips were stretched around him. “Oh gods-” Taako had swallowed around his length that was sliding comfortably down his throat, and suddenly it was getting difficult for Kravitz to hang on. It was only then that he noticed that Taako had freed himself from his own bottoms, stroking himself almost in time with the heavy breaths through his nose. Kravitz let out another choked sound, and Taako’s free hand reached up to grab Kravitz’s.

Letting his hand be led, Kravitz watched as Taako pulled it under his spit-covered chin, placing the reaper’s palm over his throat. Kravitz didn’t quite understand until Taako pulled off of him a bit and then shoved him back down his throat, feeling it from both from the inside and out.

It was then that Taako made good on his promise and Kravitz couldn’t help but to thrust into his mouth. The wizard’s throat and lips burned but it was too good to stop, a moan sounding just below Kravitz’s cock. Kravitz chased that feeling, hearing Taako make a choked noise and felt his throat spasm under his hand.

It proved to be too much, and without much warning, Kravitz came down Taako’s throat, the muscles working him all the while under his finger tips. When he felt Taako swallow, he finally let his hand fall back, leaning heavily into the couch cushions. He watched completely spent, as Taako rose to his feet, his hand glistening with his own cum. The elf never allowed that for long. Thank the gods for magic.

“Are you alright, love?” Kravitz asked, watching as Taako wiped his chin before tucking himself back into his pants.

“Course.” He said, though his voice was scratchy.

“I’ll get you some tea,” Kravitz told him, letting an arm out to invite Taako into his side. The elf gladly folded himself next to him, still breathing heavily. “As soon as I get off this couch.”

“Guess I shouldn’t count on the tea, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day one prompt: deep throating.


	2. Please [ Taagnus ]

There were many things that Taako did that were part of his personality. These things included going out of his way to be the most prominent person in the room, always having a drink in hand during social situations, and of course, not so humbly slipping his title into everyday conversation.

One thing that Taako didn’t do (no fucking  _ way _ would he  _ ever _ ) was beg. He didn’t beg for attention, he didn’t beg for material wants, and he  _ especially _ didn’t beg for his partners. If anything, he was the one making the other beg with want and need over him, never the other way around.

How was it that Magnus fucking Burnsides had a way of getting him to do it?

Magnus fucking Burnsides, human puppy dog, biggest dork on the planet? The one with a fucking  _ goldfish _ attached to his hip?

Taako was at a loss.

It’d been a while into their journey, and while Merle had an inkling as to what was happening between the fighter and resident TV star, the two would vehemently deny it any chance it came up. Nevermind the fact that when at inns they would mysteriously always be coming out of the same room in the morning and the fact that Merle was the one stuck with Pringles back at the moonbase. Nothing was happening. Ever.

So, with Taako naked under Magnus’s surprisingly skillful fingers, hardened cock rubbing against the human’s stomach, he wondered where he’d gone wrong.

“Taako…” Magnus brought him back from his internal battle. “Taako, you in there?” He brought his knuckles up to wrap against Taako’s temple gently. Taako swatted at the hand, Magnus smiling down at him (with that big doofy grin of his…) with affection ripe in his light brown eyes.

“Quit looking at me like that, homie.”

“You’re the one who spaced out in the middle of me sucking on your neck.”

“And I’m telling you there better not be a single fucking mark on that neck.” Taako reached down to where the skin stung, glaring at him in earnest.

“Just wear a high collar. You have a bunch of those, right?” Magnus mentioned, leaning forward back to the spot, giving another hard suck for good measure. Taako let out a weak sound, the pain sending a jolt to his dick which Magnus definitely felt.

“Mmm, you’re lucky they’re in season.” His fingers carded into the auburn locks tickling his chin, holding Magnus to the bruise forming. The constant stinging pain from the mark was the only thing distracting him momentarily from the fact that the fighter hadn’t even touched him yet. “And uh, don’t wanna tell you how to do your job compadre, but you gonna do anything about this or…?”

Magnus lifted his head, a brow raised in question as Taako ground his cock into the human’s stomach. Laughing slightly, Magnus ground his own erection down into Taako’s hip.

“We’ll see.”

“The fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“Maybe I’m not feeling super cooperative today and maybe you hav’ta earn it.” Magnus’s smile turned devious as Taako immediately changed his expression. "Maybe even beg?"

“And maybe I’m just gonna jerk it instead because um, fuck that?”

“C’mon Taako, it’s just us here. And a silencing spell so Merle won’t know shit.”

“That’s the issue, my man. Taako doesn’t beg for  _ anyone _ .” The elf was being especially bratty about it, crossing his arms over his bare chest. Magnus frowned, sitting back on his knees, still straddling Taako’s calves.

“You won’t even try?”

“It’s not that I won’t try,” he conceded, looking up at the puppy-dog face. It was like he just kicked him. “I just don’t see it happening.”

“So,” Magnus brought his fingers to his beard in fake thought, stroking it. “You’re saying that if I get you to that point, you will?”

“Sure. Whatever floats your boat.” Taako rolled his eyes and Magnus jumped back onto him almost instantly.

“I can do that.” Almost instantly, Taako swallowed thickly as Magnus’s thick fingers grabbed at the base of him, giving a firm stroke upwards. The elf gripped onto the muscled tops of his arms, hips moving shallowly with the movement but determined to not say anything during this whole endeavor. Now that he set his mind to it, he had to do it, especially since he’d made such a stink about it to Magnus.

His pride was not worth coming for. At least that’s what he was telling himself now.

The sound of the bottle of lube that Magnus has begun to keep around was opened, and Taako was hardly ready when Magnus’s hand pulled away from him, a slick finger pressing against his entrance. It pulled a gasp as it slid past the muscle, relaxing into Magnus’s grasp. The finger moved gently, Taako pushing his hips downwards to get even more friction, though it was of little success. Magnus was making sure that he was in control for this, because when did Magnus ever back down from a challenge?

Taako let out another noise as the finger in him slid just a little more into him, but quickly pulled back out; too quickly for there to be really any relief in the pressure he was feeling. Unfortunately, Taako was smart, probably too smart for his own good, and knew that Magnus was going to unleash everything in his power to get him to beg. That finger pushed back into him sharply, earning another gasp which tapered off as it moved around to relax him. Gods he was so close to hitting his prostate… Just a little further…

And then the finger was out of him and Taako glared up at Magnus who just continued to look on with an affectionate smile.

“Fuck you.”

“What ever could you mean?” Magnus teased, his finger sliding around around the slick hole it had just left. Taako’s glare only hardened. That went out the window when Magnus’s finger slammed back into him, Taako inhaling so hard he almost started coughing. It was rough and relentless, Magnus working his arm quite hard to slam into Taako, but it just wasn’t enough and it  _ wouldn’t _ be enough if he had anything to do with it.

The elf made a desperate sound in his throat when he could feel another finger brushing against his hole, though Magnus didn’t allow it to slip in. The fighter’s smile cracked open a bit, Taako's sound the start of a long path that Magnus was willing to travel down. The second finger fell away once again, Magnus watching the subtle changes in Taako’s facial expression and enjoying it a bit too much; something about the power he held over such an intimidating person was such a turn on for him, and he was going to draw this out.

“Would you just fucking do it?” Taako bit out while tucking his legs under him and pushing himself into Magnus’s lap a bit, a strong hand holding his trim waist.

“Not until you beg.” Magnus said with a smile as though he was saying that he had his favorite meal for dinner. It pissed Taako off to no end.

Finally though, the human had some mercy on him and both fingers were added, breeching him hastily in a slower movements, the burn of the slight stretch just  _ a little bit  _ better than before. Taako let out a sigh of contentment as he concentrated on the digits inside him, the way they massaged his walls, pushed deeper, harder-

And then they were gone again.

Taako’s jaw clenched and Magnus returned to kissing at the neck in front of him, biting gently downward to the elf’s chest. The hand that held Taako steady allowed him to lean back a bit so that Magnus’s lips could encircle a nipple, sucking rather harshly on the bud. Taako’s hips gave a jolt, his hands grabbing Magnus’s shoulders and squeezing. The fighter decided that this was definitely the route he was interested in, teeth gently taking him, biting down ever so slightly on the skin.

“Mags-” Taako breathed out, his fingers digging into the shoulders he grasped onto. The sound sent a jolt to Magnus’s cock, urging him to do it again. Taako seemed more sensitive now that he’d been stretched slightly.

Sucking a bit more before traveling to the other, Taako unconsciously pushed his chest into the warmth in front of him, teeth teasing and nipping so perfectly it made his hair stand on edge. With every motion, the elf felt it pooling in the bottom of his belly, winding him up tighter and tighter.

And then the two fingers were back inside of him, pushing and pulling at that relentless pace. Taako’s head fell back, Magnus holding him upright. The way Taako’s hips were angled onto of Magnus’s thighs was allowing him an even better angle and fuck if he wasn’t seeing stars. 

He stayed quiet, afraid that if he showed too much pleasure, Magnus would pull away. That was proven by a particularly sharp bite to his nipple, causing Taako to cry out rather loudly and dig his nails into the skin under his hands. Magnus smiled against his flesh before pulling his fingers back out of Taako and sitting back up, neck getting sore from the angle. Taako groaned, deflating a bit in Magnus’s lap, and allowing himself to be pushed back to the too-soft pillows this inn was sporting. 

At this point, his traitorous cock was leaking pre-cum onto his lower stomach, Magnus taking advantage of that fact as he took Taako in hand. Slickened with a little bit of lube and cum, his hand was gliding perfectly over his skin, a moan bubbling up in his throat. Magnus’s hand was just too slow and lazy in its movements, Taako pushing his hips upward only to have them shoved roughly back down.

“Hey-”

“You know the deal.” Magnus mentioned. “All you gotta do is say ‘Maggie I need you to fuck me, pleaseeeee.’” The word was drawn out and made Taako grimace.

He was still staying tight lipped as he looked up at Magnus, the lazy strokes continuing, only this time, Magnus’s other hand dipped down. He took Taako’s balls in hand, playing with them gently before sliding back down the cleft of his ass to his lube soaked entrance, pushing both his fingers in easily. The keening sound that tore from Taako’s mouth once again jolted Magnus’s cock, and just for a second, he considered throwing the whole thing out the window. Though the desperation in Taako’s face and noises brought him back easily to his goal.

“Magnus-!” Taako bit out, breathless as his head turned rapidly from side to side. Magnus continued his motions with both hands, Taako’s cries getting higher in pitch as he went. He could feel the muscles around his fingers beginning to tighten, and all too suddenly, he was holding onto the base of Taako’s cock and removing his fingers once again. Taako actually groaned so desperately Magnus was beginning to feel badly for him. “Magnus, I-I can’t. Fucking…”

“Hm?” The fighter teased his hole lazily, though this time with three fingers as he continued to hold the base of Taako’s dick.

“Come on!” The elf threw his head against the pillows out of frustration, every touch searing his overheated skin. He could still feel the beginning tingles of orgasm licking away at his insides, though the hand around his cock was quickly making it dissipate. The hand was finally removed in favor of grabbing the lube bottle again, Magnus pouring some on his three fingers. Without letting it warm, Magnus’s hand was back at him and Taako yelped from the temperature.

The two locked eyes as Magnus’s fingers sunk into Taako, the elf’s mouth falling open in a silent scream as his back arched up. It was too much, Taako felt his cock give a terrible jolt and it fucking  _ hurt  _ and  he just wanted to come, dammit.

“Mags, please-!” His head turned to the side, eyes squeezed tightly shut.

“Please  _ what _ , Taako?” Magnus pounded his fingers into him with each word.

“Magnus I can’t fucking take it,  _ please _ .”

“Not good enough.” Magnus had taken his free hand and began stroking himself to the beautiful scene of the ethereal elf beneath him. His freckle dusted cheeks were painted red, lips swollen and bothered by his top teeth… A true vision.

“ _ Fuck me _ !”

“Mmmm you’ve got all the pieces-!” Magnus taunted and finally, the dam within Taako broke.

“I need you to make me cum, fucking  _ hell _ Magnus! I need your cock so fucking bad!” He was panting and babbling, as though he’d lost any semblance of control he’d had. “ _ Please _ , Magnus. Fantasy Christ,  _ please _ .”

Magnus snapped in that moment, using the extra lube off his hand to slick himself up, pulling his hand out and quickly replacing it with the head of his dick. He pushed in, Taako whimpering and arching further upwards as Magnus grabbed his thighs and hoisted his legs up to the tops of his hips to rest there. He thrust into Taako in smooth, even thrusts, Taako’s cries being interrupted by the sheer force of the movements. Taako’s hands were grabbing onto whatever part of Magnus he could reach, nails biting into skin as he rut back against him desperately.

He was so fucking close, he could feel the beginning tingles of climax finally returning to him and Taako let out a strangled noise before managing to open his eyes.

“Close.” He whispered, his voice hoarse from the abuse it was taking, and Magnus managed to speed up. Taako’s cries filled the room, constant with the sound of slapping skin and the bed creaking under them. Magnus was hitting every sweet spot in him, but he wailed when Magnus pushed his legs up further and drove into him. Magnus almost had him folded in half and the new angle just added to the ferocity that Magnus was slamming into his prostate with.

“Fuck, _Magnus_-!” Taako actually sobbed, cumming across his and Magnus’s stomachs even without being touched. He lay rigid for a few moments while Magnus chased his own end and followed through a short while later.

When Taako seemed to come to, he looked over at the man next to him kissing his shoulder tenderly with bleary eyes.

“You okay?” There was a hint of laughter in Magnus’s voice, to which Taako made to shove at him with little success. “You have to admit, that made it a ton better.”

“Yeah, okay, Magnus you did good, okay? Cool.” Taako managed to get out in a slur rather than anything coherent.

“Yes.” The human beamed, wrapping an arm around Taako’s middle, pulling him to his chest. The elf may have rolled his eyes, but he had to admit… That was a damn good orgasm if he’d ever had one.

But...

"You say one word about this in the morning, I'm burning all my spell slots on you."

"Noted."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day two prompt: Begging


	3. Danger [ Taakitz ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains blood/cutting and blood play which is very out of my comfort zone of writing... please use caution when reading. Be safe!

There was something about dating the Grim Reaper that made Taako weak in the knees; and not just the fact that his boyfriend was drop dead gorgeous. There was a certain danger that came along with being with him and that made things exciting every day. Always the threat of him having to steal away in the middle of the night to reap a particularly troublesome spirit, the terrifying situations that he ended up in, just the fact that he was  _ death incarnate _ …

For Taako, he needed that sense of danger for things to stay interesting, especially because he wasn’t one to stay rooted to one thing for long. Between (both) of his lives, the one with Lup and the one without, he’d always been traveling and moving. Merle had mentioned that he moved to the beach to keep his surroundings ever changing, and honestly, that was the one and only time that Taako could relate to the old man.

The thought made him nauseous that he had  _ anything _ in common with the dwarf, but here he was.

Perhaps it was just Kravitz’s aesthetic that always made Taako feel like there was a sense of danger to him; all dark clothes, sharp teeth, and a tall, intimidating scythe propped against his shoulder.

And yet Kravitz was the nicest person on either the Material or Astral Plane. Taako was never one to turn down attention from his boyfriend, but sometimes he just wanted different attention… But because of Kravitz’s overly sweet nature, it was difficult for him to process what Taako was asking.

“I’m not sure what you’re asking, love.” He quirked a brow, honestly wanting to understand what Taako needed from him. They sat knee to knee, Taako having pulled up a chair across from him for the discussion.

“Think about it, Bones.” Taako pulled out his best con artist tactic even though he didn’t need to. “You’re fucking  _ death _ , my man. The thing that everyone’s afraid of most in this world. You can use that more.”

“You’re asking me to scare you?” Kravitz didn’t look any closer to understanding and Taako sat back, exasperated.

“I guess. Sure, let’s go with that.”

“You want me… To jump out at you and startle you.” Kravitz spoke it as a statement, unbelieving that anyone would want that. Taako resisted the urge to slap his palm to his face.

“Stay with me here.” Taako instructed. “I’m talking in bedroom. You have that whole death scythe thing, fucking use it.”

“Taako,” the reaper’s tone was apprehensive already. “My scythe, it’s a weapon.”

“Wow, I had no idea.” The sarcasm was thick.

“But how could you possibly want me to  _ use  _ that?”

“Use your imagination, Skeletor. Maybe you’re being too rough and slip with it, I don’t know.”

“You want me to  _ cut _ you? Oh Taako, I can’t do that!” Kravitz was alarmed, red tinting his dark cheeks.

“Why not?! I’m asking you to, Krav.”

“What if I hurt you?”

“Maybe I  _ want _ that.” At Taako’s response, Kravitz put his palm to his face. “Besides, you’re  _ death _ , you know what’s too far. I know healing spells, and I’m sure you do too. Nothing can go wrong.”

“ _ So  _ much can go wrong! I can’t just use my precious gift from the Raven Queen for  _ that _ !”

“Listen, your Mom loves you the best out of anyone. She won’t care.”

“Wha- She’s not-”

“Just give it a thinksy and let me know later.” Taako instructed, pushing his chair back and standing. Kravitz sputtered for a little while after that, though the idea stayed in the forefront of his mind more than he’d like to admit.

~

They’d been kissing for quite some time, clothing being shed and touches becoming more heated as they went. Despite this, Taako pulled back with a questioning glance.

“Something’s up.” He commented, as Kravitz’s eyes opened.

“I’ve been thinking about what you offered.” The reaper mentioned cautiously, seeing those green eyes light up slightly.

“Oh?” There was a playfulness to his tone.

“Yes. I… I just want to do this correctly.” Kravitz sat back and off of Taako.

“Sure, sure, safewords everywhere, you got it.” The statement was rushed, a smile painted upon his freckled cheeks.

“I’m quite serious, Taako.”

“Me too!”

“Alright. We’ll try. Just please, if it’s ever too much use that word? What is it?”

“Hm,” Taako tapped a slender finger against his jaw. Thinking back to his time in Wonderland, he came up with it easily. “Sauté is usually my go-to.”

“Sauté it is, then.” Kravitz’s expression instantly darkened and Taako couldn’t help but swallow thickly. “Remember. Whenever you need it.”

“Uh huh. And  _ you  _ remember, not _until_ I need it.” The elf warned him, nearly cut off by the bruising force that Kravitz pushed forward with. Normally the one to initiate things, Taako was preparing himself for the ride, feeling a tongue prodding at the seam in his lips right away. He allowed his mouth to open with a contented sigh, Kravitz’s chest coming to rest on his.

Kravitz pulled his legs up on Taako’s sides, straddling his hips and effectively pinning him down to the mattress, arousal instantly pooling in the wizard’s stomach.  _ Gods _ it was good when Kravitz took control like this. In fact, when Taako tried to bring his arms up and around the back of Kravitz’s neck, he found that he couldn’t and was struggling against some invisible bonds.

Smiling into his lips, Kravitz pulled his hands down Taako’s trim sides, the elf breaking away with a sharp inhale. Taking that opportunity to move his mouth, Kravitz nudged Taako’s chin upwards, allowing his teeth to drag tantalizingly slowly down the long neck in front of him. His sharp canines caught against the skin, giving Taako a full body shiver that he could feel under him. Not being able to touch Kravitz was driving Taako nuts, and he tried his best to grind upwards into him.

“You’re not in charge tonight, I’m afraid.” Kravitz nearly growled against him sitting heavily on the tops of Taako’s thighs, earning a whine from the elf.

“Then you’d better hurry up with-” Taako’s voice was stolen from him, the invisible restraints tightening around his wrists almost painfully. “The hell-?”

Green eyes flicked downward to see the reaper’s grasp tightening as though he held something in his palm, gaze instantly falling back onto the bright red eyes above him. Kravitz grinned, large and confident and Taako couldn’t help but to thank whatever gods out there who blessed him with this perfect man.

The reaper’s nails were sharp against Taako’s bare hips, the slight sting echoing through his body. He was distracted only by the slow grind of Kravitz’s hips over his, teasing his erection under his own.

“Fuck, Krav…” Taako breathed, his head falling back to the pillows behind him, trying to draw out Kravitz’s movements from his helpless position. Again, the tightness on his wrists ached as they constricted further, instantly stilling his hips from the slight cant upwards. The larger of the two leaned back over, nipping at the prominent collar bones available to him. Redness blossomed in their wake across the tanned skin, tickles of sensation alive all over Taako’s body.

His eyes had fallen closed under Kravitz’s ministrations, a jolt coming over him as that mouth passed over his sensitive nipples. By the time he’d opened his eyes, cold metal was tucked under his throat, making it hard for him to swallow.

“I thought that you understood there was no moving unless I allow it?” Kravitz had pulled back, the long handle of his scythe in his hands. Even from the gentle pressure that he was exerting, Taako could feel the prickle of the sharp edge pressing.

“What if- What if I don’t care?” Instantly, he was choked off by the blade pressing harder against his windpipe, the tingles getting sharper as Kravitz pushed.

“I believe you know what will happen.” The glint off of those crimson eyes made Taako’s cock ache under his weight, Kravitz lifting a hand to Taako’s chin. The eye contact remained constant as fingers traveled upwards and stopped on Taako’s lips, the elf allowing them to slip past his lips and teeth, sucking and licking at the digits. At this, Taako watched Kravitz’s dick twitch, deciding to make it more of a show.

Despite the blade at his throat, Taako continued to curl his tongue around his boyfriend’s fingers expertly. He moaned around them, the vibrations going through to reverberate the metal. While Taako loved to make a spectacle of himself for things like this, he wasn’t allowed to this time, Kravitz’s fingers ripped from his mouth suddenly.

Again, before he could process it, Taako felt fingertips against his entrance, two fingers pushing into him. The wizard was writhing, trying his best to keep his body down on the bed while Kravitz mercilessly thrust his fingers into him. It was dry with nothing but spit, but the burn just added to the madness growing in Taako’s increasingly foggy mind. Kravitz did  _ something _ to his movements, and Taako moaned loudly, rutting back against his hand without any control.

He realized his mistake the instant that Kravitz pushed forward with his scythe, feeling the skin break.

“Fuck-!” He hissed, already seeing the apprehension on Kravitz’s face as he pulled his weapon back. Taako’s breath came in pants, harsher than it’d been previously. Kravitz didn’t see a change in Taako’s demeanor and regained his nerve, finally leaving his scythe on the bed next to his heaving boyfriend. Looking at the thin red line blooming on his neck, Kravitz leaned forward, licking the wound he’d inflicted, slowly continuing to move his fingers.

It stung like no other and Taako pinched his eyes closed, the hurt traveling straight to his cock, throbbing in time with his erratic heartbeat. Kravitz allowed his sharp teeth to drag across the injury as well, Taako’s head tipping back and allowing him more room. Once the blood had dried up, Kravitz leaned back looking down at Taako with heavily lidded eyes. He removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock and Taako gasped as the head pushed past the muscle, the sensation dry except for the pre-cum gathered at Kravitz’s tip.

“That fucking  _ hurts, _ ” Taako grit his teeth and strained against the invisible bondage. Despite the volume of his statement, the safeword didn’t fall from his lips. Kravitz pushed forward, Taako’s muscles fluttering around him as he tried to get used to the intrusion, the scythe coming back to the reaper's palm.

“I’m checking, dove. Are you still okay?” Kravitz’s demeanor instantly returned to that of the gentleman Taako knew and loved… But right now he needed the other Kravitz. The death-hungry-Grim-Reaper-Kravitz.

“Yes, I’m fucking great,  _ keep going _ .” Taako glared and wriggled his hips, feeling the sharp tip of the scythe dragging down his stomach.

“I asked a question, I didn’t ask you to move.” More red beaded down the center of his torso, Taako watching it come up as Kravitz pushed the rest of the way in. The elf was breathless, too much harsh sensation overtaking him as he worked to breathe. Kravitz put his scythe down, putting his middle and forefinger to the wound he’d just inflicted, dragging the tips down the red line while painting the blood over Taako’s stomach. Taako watched transfixed as the color washed over both his and Kravitz’s skin, suddenly managing to forget any pain that had been burning through his lower half as Kravitz lifted his fingers to his mouth, taking his time in licking the fluid off one of his fingers. A bit of the blood colored his lips and Taako made a small noise akin to a whimper, seeing the edges of a smirk on that now painted mouth.

The rest of the blood that Kravitz collected on his fingers traveled down with his hand, pulling out slightly to smear it over his cock. Taako cried out at the pain, but could feel himself throb at the sight of the reaper using his blood as lube… And  _ fuck _ if that searing pain didn’t feel good when he pushed back in.

Whenever Taako’s cries began to gain volume, Kravitz would collect more blood from his torso, making the next few thrusts more bearable. Taako arched his back as one of Kravitz’s blood covered hands tangled into his hair and pulled, suddenly chasing a climax that muted out any other feelings he might have been dealing with.

It wasn’t until Kravitz pulled open another wound on his leg that Taako seemed to come back down to earth; the pain aching through him and grounding him from being lost completely in his mind. After that injury, Kravitz de-materialized his scythe, focusing on ramming his hips deeply into Taako, his pre cum finally doing enough to make everything more bearable for his boyfriend. The elf was squirming, his eyes closed tightly as he clenched his fists, his nails nearly piercing the skin.

It wasn’t until Kravitz smeared a bit more blood over Taako’s chest, flicking over his nipples with slickened hands did Taako really feel himself getting close.

“Krav...” He whined out in warning, feeling a hand tightly take him and stroke him in time with Kravitz frantic thrusts. For a moment, he forgot how to breathe, too much sensation overloading him as he tumbled over the edge. His voice was broken, almost pained as he came, mixing cum and blood into a sickening pink mix on his torso. The wizard squirmed a bit more when he felt Kravitz finish inside of him, one last gasp leaving his mouth as Kravitz collapsed over him, head by his ear.

“Are you alright?” He asked quietly, kissing his cheek and shoulder, whatever he could reach.

“Yeah but it fucking  _ stings _ right now so…” Taako pointed out, freeing his arms from under Kravitz to wave away the mess between them in a simple prestidigitation. He sighed in relief once it was just skin on skin, the heavy smell of sex and metallic blood in the air. “Fuck, that was good.”

“It wasn’t too much? I was afraid I was hurting you.” Kravitz finally managed to move off of him, looking down upon Taako on the bed. The cuts he’d inflicted were clean and hardly deep, they would heal in a few days at most.

“You  _ were _ hurting me. That was the point, bubbelah.” Taako joked, his mouth upturning into a smirk. “You should try it some time, makes things really intense.”

“I think I’ll be alright.” Kravitz chuckled, a hand resting over the top of the cut that started over his heart.

“You don’t know what you’re missing~!” Taako mentioned in a sing-song tone to which Kravitz merely chuckled again, pulling Taako close to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day three prompt: Edge play.


	4. Beauty [ Taakitz ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got away from me and turned out pretty fluffy. For anyone wondering, my Kravitz headcanon is nickleerie's Kravitz. If you've never seen his artwork, check him out on tumblr, he's pretty amazing.

They were comfortable now after having lived together for some time. Taako never envisioned himself being so content with something as trivial as this, but now he found quite a bit of pleasure sharing a space with someone other than his sister. It was interesting to see how another lived, especially when that person hadn’t been alive in centuries.

Kravitz took a while to fall back into a routine that he had practiced when he was alive; after all, when you’re basically Death itself and your corporeal form didn’t require as much maintenance, you tended to forget a lot of things.

Taako, on the other hand, had finally stopped putting his walls up when it came to living with Kravitz. When they both began to share a home, he was tense, worried that his mannerisms would scare the reaper away, as silly as that sounded. But Taako knew the person he was: pushy, territorial, and most importantly  _ pretty fucking selfish _ and that didn’t bode well when living with your significant other.

A few months in, both of them were beginning to live together in calm stasis, glad to have someone to share a bed with at the end of the night. Taako was thrilled to have somewhere permanent to call  _ his _ kitchen, and Kravitz was overjoyed that they had new kittens running through the house.

If someone had told Taako that Death had a weakness for cats, he would have never guessed.

But one thing didn’t seem to change or improve with time.

Taako would hold up his disguise self even if it meant burning away all of his spell slots to do so, and while Kravitz didn’t say anything about it (bless him), it still broke his heart. Just knowing that Taako was suffering about something as trivial as his appearance just didn’t sit right with him.

Unfortunately, Taako’s appearance was something that meant far more than anything to him; it was something that he always had. Ever since he’d been young, he’d had a certain androgynous beauty about him and he took pride in the fact that he could turn the heads of all genders. He never worried about how he looked or what light his face was being cast in, but ever since Wonderland, that was at the forefront of his mind.

The first time he’d been alone after the Day of Story and Song, his emotions were already running on high. Looking at his reflection in the mirror of his Bureau room, he took a moment to dote on his illusion.

Captivating green eyes under long lashes, freckles dotting across his tanned nose and cheeks, sharp cheek bones that lent themselves to a thin face all the way down to his full lips… All of that cradled by a mass of white-blonde curly hair usually pulled into a side braid really did mix into that of ethereal beauty.

And then he allowed the spell to drop.

He gripped his small dresser and took a shaky breath in, seeing the new him that stared back. Honestly, not much was different. His eyes were still the same vibrant green, his freckles still spotting the same places they always had.

But he looked… Different.

His skin no longer had a healthy glow to it, his lips a little less full. His hair seemed to lay a bit more limp, the curls no longer bouncing with the subtle movement of his head. Taako had let out the breath he’d been holding, relieved to see that he still looked like himself…

So why were there tears welling up in his eyes?

Taako knew he wasn’t a good person. He never claimed to be and, to be frank, he didn’t want to be. Because of that, however, he had confidence in next to nothing, just his looks and his cooking.

After his confidence in cooking had been stripped away by a madman out for revenge, his beauty was all that was left.

And now what was he?

Those tears fell hot and thick over his cheeks until he couldn’t even see the sad excuse for himself in the mirror anymore.

And then, Kravitz had held him in his arms after Taako had kissed the fuck out of him, and there was a certain comfort that his declaration brought the elf, despite all his mind said.

“ _ I love you, Taako, and at this point, I think that everyone in reality is going to love you after hearing your story, and nothing’s going to change that. _ ”

And even with all of that, Taako still couldn’t look Kravitz in the eye when his glamour spell wasn’t active.

Luckily, when things tended to get heavy between Taako and Kravitz, the wizard would just draw the curtains and be cloaked safely by comfortable darkness. He had dark vision and Kravitz had it in a limited sense, so there was no need for full sunlight.

Though today, it was mid-afternoon and the two lay naked on the bed, Taako writhing under Kravitz’s touch as his fingers pumped in and out of him.

“Krav,” Taako looked up and cocked a brow despite the dark. “Are you going to go any faster than that or should I get more comfortable?” At that, Kravitz’s arm stopped thrusting into Taako and the elf gave a huff of frustration.

“Taako, I’d like to talk about something.”

“My dick’s hard, talk later homie.” Taako sat up, hooking a hand around the back of the reaper’s neck and pulled him into another kiss. Kravitz kissed him lightly but pulled back, trying to wiggle out of Taako’s grasp.

“No, I’d like for you to listen.” Kravitz’s voice was as soothing as ever, and despite how strongly the arousal thrummed through Taako, he listened. “I’d like for us to do something different.”

“Oh… Kay.” There was obvious apprehension in the wizard’s tone. He felt the bed shift as Kravitz stood up, the light sound of his foot falls across the floor perking Taako’s ears up. Suddenly, the room was filled with bright sunlight as Kravitz pulled the curtains open, Taako squeezing his eyes closed momentarily. “Fantasy  _ Christ _ , Kravitz. Fucking warn a dude.”

“Sorry,” Kravitz shrugged slightly, closing the distance between them once again. Taako allowed his eyes to adjust, realizing that his spell had fallen some time ago, his hand moving instinctively towards his face. The reaper reached out quickly, taking the thin wrist of the elf in his hand and shook his head, long dark hair mussing a bit with the movement. “No, Taako. I’d like if you didn’t have the spell.”

Taako’s eyes went wide and instantly, anxiety plagued his stomach as he looked around the room at everything but his boyfriend. Kravitz kept his gaze soft, trying to remain patient, reminding himself how difficult this must be for Taako.

“Please.” He asked, so quiet and gentle that Taako nearly whimpered in response, his wrist going limp within the grasp it was held in.

“Why?” The elf questioned, being pulled up by Kravitz. He was substantially confused and was even more so when he was taken by the tops of both arms and walked across their shared room towards the full-length mirror on one side. Taako swallowed and looked to the side of the mirror, blonde hair hanging limply in his face.

“Taako.” Kravitz called to him again, standing behind him and looking into the mirror. Strong arms encircled the tiny waist in front of him and Kravitz tucked Taako’s head under his chin comfortably, despite the gaze of the other still remaining elsewhere. “I want you to look in the mirror.”

“Krav, come on.” Taako’s nervousness came out in a tone of annoyance.

“I’m serious, love.” The reaper didn’t move, just waited patiently for the wizard to do it himself. Unfortunately, Taako didn’t have any plans to listen to that request.

“I… Don’t want to.” He mumbled stubbornly, and at this, Kravitz squeezed his arms around him. Once he had finished with the sign of affection, a hand slid up Taako’s chest, his neck, then grasped his chin, gently turning his head to look into the mirror. “Kravitz.”

“Taako, you are just stunning, I hope you know that.” Kravitz said simply, his grip on Taako’s chin loose and offering him a way out if he really was uncomfortable. The elf remained unmoved and Kravitz’s hand retreated, brushing blonde hair away from the tanned, freckle covered skin of Taako’s shoulder. Leaning down, his lips connected with the skin, his arm returning to his middle. “What do you see there?”

“I see my boyfriend kissing my shoulder and trying to make this super sweet when  _ I don’t want to do this _ .” Taako’s voice was tight, as though he were speaking through a lump in his throat, and honestly, that wasn’t far from the truth. “Listen Krav, I know what you’re trying to do but-”

“No, I don’t think you do.” Kravitz gave a sharp nip to his shoulder, soothing it with his tongue. “Taako, you don’t see what I see when I look at you. I’ve seen you before what happened in Wonderland and I’ve seen you after and you’re still the most beautiful creature on any plane I’ve been to.”

Taako squirmed a bit in Kravitz’s embrace but continued to look into the mirror.

“You have to see that that’s true. Afterall,” Kravitz took one step closer to Taako, his lower half rubbing up against the small of Taako’s back. The elf could feel the smear of wetness from Kravitz’s cock, shivering slightly. “You do see what you do to me constantly, right?” Another grind of his hips and Taako found his own pushing forward into nothing.

“Yeah.” Taako agreed, no argument to be made. His own cock twitched in arousal that began to pool back within his stomach, Kravitz leaning down to tease his ass with the tip of his dick.

“I wish you would let me see your face when you’re cumming.” The reaper whispered into his skin, breath uncharacteristically hot on the back of Taako’s shoulder. Sharp canines dragged slightly before Kravitz’s lips closed over the flesh and gave a hearty suck, a red mark blossoming quickly under his motions. “Even when I push into you. I want to see you.”

“K-Krav…” Taako could only say his name brokenly, his own cock now fully hard between his legs again.

“Will you let me see you?” Kravitz asked with another suck against his skin, pulling a moan from Taako. The elf was silent, nerves still choking off any hope of his voice sounding for the moment. “Please, love. Let me see your face.” He reached down to palm his own cock momentarily, running it along the tantalizing curve of Taako’s ass, moving his lips to the side of his neck and nipping there sharply. Taako let out another moan, his knees already wanting to give out, watching as the head of his cock glistened with interest.

“Fine.” Taako said finally, swallowing thickly as he did so. Kravitz smiled warmly, his hand slipping over to his hip, as he placed his cock at Taako’s entrance. It was then that the elf realized that Kravitz must have slicked himself up while he was waiting for Taako to answer, because he began to push into him right then and there. The elf let out a hiss, his legs parting slightly to allow for Kravitz to get in further, the reaper’s eyes glued to his in the mirror. Normally, Kravitz took his time sheathing himself inside of Taako, but something about watching his face change as he gasped and adjusted to him made him greedier for him than usual.

“How could you ever think you’re anything less than beautiful in my eyes?” Kravitz mumbled into the side of his head, placing a kiss there before pulling back and thrusting back in.

“Krav-!” Taako’s arm extended over his shoulder to grasp the back of Kravitz’s neck, bringing him closer if at all possible.

“Honestly, Taako.” Kravitz thrust into him again, feeling Taako’s back arching away from his torso. “Look at you.” Another thrust and Taako whimpered, a sharp inhale dragging through his nose.

It continued like that for a while, Taako moaning while Kravitz relentlessly fucked into him, hungrily watching as his dick bounced against his stomach. Taako panted unabashedly, his head falling back to Kravitz’s shoulder for support.

The hand gripping his hip tightened, Kravitz’s hand coming to rest on Taako’s throat.

“Look back into the mirror for me, love.” The reaper requested, still unbearably close to Taako. The elf acquiesced, managing to open his eyes and look back into the mirror as best he could with a hand at his throat. “The most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.”

“Mmfm, f-fuck.” Taako whined, watching as Kravitz wrapped an arm around his middle and pushed him forward slightly, changing the angle that he drove into him. Taako’s mouth hung open momentarily as he continued to watch Kravitz thrust into him, seeing the pleasure on his boyfriend’s face nearly pulling him over the edge right there. Kravitz’s weight on his back was comfortable, the heavy breathing on his neck causing shivers to tickle his spine. “Fuck, fuck I’m close.”

“Good.” Was all Kravitz said, continuing to hold Taako’s face towards the mirror with the hand on his throat. The reaper picked up his speed quite a bit, Taako’s loud moans broken by the sheer force of his thrusts. Finally, Kravitz let go of Taako’s throat in favor of wrapping around his cock, Taako trying his best to thrust into his hand. “I want to watch you, Taako. Cum for me, darling.”

“ _ Kravitz _ -!” Taako nearly screamed his name, his legs buckling slightly as cum streaked across the mirror in front of them. The reaper drank in the sight, his hand never ceasing to continue to pull Taako through his climax. With the tightness of Taako’s walls around him, Kravitz gave a few more weak thrusts, spilling himself inside of him while trying his best to hold Taako and himself up from collapsing.

His hand gripping Taako’s softening cock slowed gently, the elf shaking in Kravitz’s grasp. They both stood there for a few moments, gasping and panting as hard as their bodies would allow.

Taako lost track of how long they stood there until Kravitz had swept him up in his arms, depositing him onto their bed as he went to get a towel to clean up. He could feel the cum leaking out of him onto the bed sheets, though the sensation was oddly soothing despite how he wouldn’t like to deal with it later.

He must have drifted off because the bed was suddenly sagging under Kravitz’s weight as he settled back against the pillows, looking down at Taako with a lazy smile. His arm encircled the elf, watching as Taako curled up against his side, an arm weakly falling across his abdomen.

“Quit looking at me like that.” Taako muttered, bringing his fingers to pinch Kravitz’s side. The reaper chuckled, reaching down to take Taako’s hand in his.

“I can’t help it. You’re captivating to watch.” Taako opened his eyes just so he could roll them at his boyfriend.

“You’re too much sometimes, you know that? And coming from me, that’s a problem, my dude.”

Kravitz chuckled low in his chest once more, leaning down to place a kiss on Taako’s head before letting his eyes slide closed. 

It was funny... Taako didn’t once think about putting his spell back up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day four prompt: Mirror sex.


	5. Tingle [ Taakitz ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so, I promise that there's going to be more than just Taakitz in this; they just fit the prompts so well! I have other pairings planned, believe me.
> 
> Also, slight Sazed past abuse mentioned. If that bothers you, skip past the first paragraph and you'll be in the clear.

Perhaps it had to do with his past that Taako found some kind of pleasure in being hit, though those were times he’d rather not think about. No, this was consensual, and that was the difference between those two relationships, if the first could be considered anything remotely close to one.

Kravitz cupped Taako’s cheek in his palm gently, thumb rubbing soothingly over the elf’s cheek bone, a soft expression on his face. He stood tall in front of Taako who kneeled on the edge of the bed, green eyes shining upwards towards him with a knowing smirk.

“You’re ready, yes?” The reaper asked, that hand sliding down to Taako’s chin, holding it between his thumb and forefinger. The wizard broke into a full grin, gapped top teeth on full display as he nodded once. “And you know to stop me if it’s too much?”

“Yes, Kravitz.” Taako sighed out. While he appreciated the concern, it was a bit much when they’d done this before.

“Good.” His voice, normally smooth and even had a hitch of something that Taako only pondered long enough for Kravitz’s hand to release his grip, pulling back and striking him across the face. Hissing out from between his teeth, Taako braced himself with his arms alongside his thighs, feeling the prickling of pain through his cheek.

“You can do better than  _ that _ , Bones.” Taako challenged, leaning forward as Kravitz leaned down to capture his lips.

“Yes I know I can, Taako, but if I do everything wonderfully right away, there’ll be nowhere to go from there.” He mumbled against Taako’s mouth, his knees coming to either side of Taako’s legs on the bed, shoving him back. A brow cocked slightly as the smaller of the two allowed himself to be pushed back, bouncing a bit as his body hit the mattress. Kravitz followed closely behind him, taking in Taako's bottom lip and sucking, extra sharp canines digging in slightly. A hand gripped the tanned thigh right above the knee a bit too tightly, Taako wincing as Kravitz pulled back before releasing his lip.

“Take your time, then.” Taako advised before his head was yanked backwards by Kravitz’s free hand.

“I plan to, love.”

_ Gods _ he was sexy.

The tingle across Taako’s scalp brought his bottom lip under his own teeth as Kravitz’s other hand traced up the freckled skin beneath it. Soon, Taako found himself enveloped by Kravitz’s hand, the temperature a little less than warm, causing him to squirm slightly. Another yank to his golden hair caused a short  _ ah _ to fall from his mouth, Kravitz’s frivolous breath grazing his neck.

Taako could have sworn that Kravitz whispered something to him, long ears perking up slightly, but loud not enough to catch it. He did feel, however, the sharp bite at this throat paired with the rapid pumping of his dick, melding up into Kravitz’s chest with a moan. Heat focused on his skin where he’d been bitten, pain throbbing through him but being masked by the pressure in his lower half.

“Slow down, babe…” Taako breathed out, moving his hand down to close around Kravitz’s to slow his movements. “Not gonna last if you do that, and ch’boy’s only got one in him tonight.”

Thinking that Kravitz understood, he was surprised when his head was jerked back to the mattress by his hair, a few strands definitely being ripped out, as Kravitz squeezed his cock almost painfully tight in his grasp. Taako immediately let go of his hold over Kravitz’s hand, gasping when his grip only tightened.

Silky black locks tumbled over the reaper’s dark shoulders, covering much of Taako’s upper body as Kravitz leaned over to the elf’s ear. He allowed his teeth to grip the lobe around the multiple golden accents that ran through it, canines biting a bit too harshly and pulling a near jolt from Taako.

“Then you’d best wait for me.” Kravitz whispered to him, taking a chain from one of the piercings adorning his ears and yanking rather harshly. Taako let out a whine, his head moving to go with where Kravitz’s mouth was leading but stopping once the tingling in his scalp reminded him of his position. “Turn over.”

Taako felt his stomach lurch at the order, feeling the grip around his cock disappearing as he got up onto his hands and knees. He went to lay down, but a hand at his hip stopped him, realizing that Kravitz was content with his view. Sharp nails trailed along the swell of his ass, Taako’s lip once again finding its way between his teeth as he looked back to Kravitz, green eyes half-lidded in a haze of arousal and nerves.

“ _ Taako _ ,” he breathed out in a low tone, hand cupping a cheek in it and giving it a squeeze. Taako felt himself smirk, moving forward to put his weight on his forearms, pushing his ass into full view. From there, the elf could see just how hard Kravitz was, pushing back into his hold.

“All your’s, babe.” He mentioned playfully, feeling the grip on him tighten. Just as he’d gotten used to the teasing touches, Kravitz made eye contact with him and reared his hand back, slapping into his skin with quite a bit of force. Taako cried out, his hands fisted in the sheets in front of him, but received yet another smack in the same place. “ _ Fuck _ -!”

“Couldn’t let you get too used to it now. Where’s the fun in that?” This time a smack landed on his other cheek, Taako nearly feeling the imprint on his ass. He felt as if his skin was burning red in the shape of Kravitz’s sinful hands, light fingertips tracing that shape with little pressure. It was enough to make Taako push back for more. “Though you seem to enjoy it.”

“Of fucking course,” Taako got out between his gritted teeth, Kravitz once again smiling, deceptive in nature. One more sharp slap to the redder side of his ass pulled another cry from him, this time actually bringing a tear to the corner of his eye.

Kravitz allowed his hands to run over the throbbing red marks, the warmth traveling into his hands. A small noise caught in Taako’s throat, the soreness of his bottom increasing with the movement.

“Red may be your color, love.” Kravitz spoke up to which Taako snorted.

“I’ll keep that in min-” as he went to finish speaking, Kravitz slapped him across the ass once again, and Taako let out a soft scream, his hips falling onto the bed. The reaper gave him a moment of panting breath to come out with his safe word, yet it never came, so his fingers ran over the cleft of his ass, dipping down to tease his hole with a magically slickened finger. Taako pushed his hips upward only to have Kravitz pull away, pressing both hands into his throbbing ass.

“Calm down, Taako.” Kravitz chuckled, pushing his hands in harder to make the hurt that much more for him. The elf pushed his hips into the bedding, feeling the wetness of precum on the sheets below. Every part of him was filled with heat that was driving him mad, all the pain traveling straight to his neglected cock. He was so focused on that that he didn’t process the first finger that breeched him, head turning to the side while pillowed on blonde locks. He looked up desperately to his boyfriend, begging silently for more, and Kravitz allowed for it. A second finger pushed in, Taako’s hips once again rutting forward for some kind of relief that wouldn’t come.

Kravitz had allowed him the slight burn of the stretch, but not speed. He took his time opening Taako up, drinking in his pleasure as he rubbed at his inner walls. His cries were beginning to die down, much to Kravitz’s displeasure, until one last spank landed on his ass. Taako cried out once again before Kravitz tore his fingers from him, stepping onto the floor and pulling the elf towards the edge. Kravitz took his time spreading him, letting his slick cock run up and down over his hole. Taako’s noises were desperate, short and high pitched, and when Kravitz finally,  _ finally _ pushed into him, he swore he heard a sigh of relief.

They stayed like that for a while, gentle, lazy thrusts that only did so much for Taako, trying his best to meet Kravitz half way.

“Krav, I didn’t mean this slow.” He protested, grinding into the bedsheets. Kravitz saw an opportunity which he took gratefully, fisting his hand into Taako’s long hair and twisting, yanking his head back. The reaper picked up his pace, Taako’s head being yanked back each time Kravitz pulled out, filling the momentary emptiness with pleasant shocks of pain. Each time Kravitz’s hips connected with his ass, Taako cried out in a confusing mixture of pleasure and pain, the whole thing too good to be written off just discomfort from the red, radiating marks across his tanned flesh.

Tugging him back by the hair, Kravitz angled himself to thrust in deep and hard, Taako’s cries gaining volume.

“F-Fuck, Krav, that’s so fucking  _ good _ .” He praised, earning a small affirmation in between the deep thrusts. The sharp drag of the reaper’s dick over Taako’s prostate made it hard for him to concentrate on anything other than thrusting his hips into the bed, the beginnings of climax licking at the bottom of his stomach. Kravitz could feel him fluttering around him, smiling down even though Taako wasn’t able to see him.

“You’re close, love?”

“Fuck, yeah.” Taako breathed out with a hearty moan. He knew it would only take a few more thrusts and he’d be there… Until the sharp pain of another spank to his ass filled him, Taako’s voice cracking as he came hard into the sheets. He continued to weakly thrust his hips into the mattress, doing the best he could to keep up the sensation as long as he could. For a long time, he just lay there, listening to Kravitz’s grunts getting more aggressive as he went. He heard Kravitz call his name weakly as he spilled into him, Taako just basking in the sensation of afterjolts and faint stinging throughout his body.

Kravitz stayed inside of him but let go of his hair, leaning forward to kiss his shoulder.

“How was that?” He asked in between lavishing the tops of his shoulder with gentle kisses.

“I’d say pretty fuckin’ good.” Taako said lazily, shifting his hips with a grimace. “But bad news, my man: prestidigitation isn’t gonna cover this mess.” He mentioned, hearing Kravitz laugh.

“I guess we’ll have to dirty another set tonight, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day five prompt: Sadism/masochism.


	6. Worship [ Taazed ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hi, I just want to say that I hella don't condone abusive relationships, but this is in the beginning before anything got like that. So keep that in mind. There's no abusive themes present in this, it's set during the Sizzle it Up time.
> 
> Also, I know I'm hella behind but I'm still enjoying writing these and I'll continue past October ;]

It really never ceased to amaze Taako that someone like him had managed to make it so big. Word traveled through towns and villages as he came and left, performing while cooking and leaving as quickly as he’d come. Just about everyone had heard about him and was itching to see him perform and even perhaps get a taste of what he’d made; finally, a chance to put his one true skill to use.

Taako couldn’t tell you one way or another how he’d ended up here, and honestly, when he thought about it too much, it made his head hurt. Not metaphorically either, but that was a different problem for a different Taako.

Of course, this fame brought with it many admirers and fans, those who would follow him from town to town. None ever really stuck out as much as the half-elf man who always seemed to stand in the front. He’d had dirty blonde hair, a few scars on his face, and generally had a rather imposing stature for anyone who didn’t know him. Taako would make eye contact with him on many occasions though it would drop back to his food as quickly as it had been made.

And yet against all odds, this stranger had become Taako’s business partner of sorts, assisting him in ways that made the shows run smoothly and just generally better than they had when it was just him.

The more time Taako and Sazed spent together, the more they became more like friends, and the longer that title existed, the more they seemed to become more than that, however.

Taako wasn’t stupid, at least, not in the way of realizing someone had feelings for him. It had been obvious from their first interaction that he’d been interested in Taako, and while the chef hadn’t felt the same at the time, things were different now.

In exchange for helping him with the show, Taako gave Sazed cooking lessons, teaching him the nuances that being a real chef required and not for nothing, but working together in a cramped stagecoach didn’t lend itself to much personal space. The constant interactions led to lingering touches, stolen glances, and general awkwardness at times, though Taako did his best to hide that. While it was nice to have someone with him after being alone for so long, it was a bit… Scary. He was an independent man and he didn’t  _ need _ other people to take care of him.

So when Sazed’s large hand had slid into his short blonde hair and tugged him forward to connect their lips for the first time, Taako hadn’t been sure of what to think. He didn’t picture this going in; Sazed was rather oafish and clumsy, and honestly could be passed up by anyone. The fact that Taako’s chest swelled as Sazed dragged him further into the kiss was alarming in and of itself, and yet his eyes slid closed. He wanted to back away, but at the same time, it was so  _ good _ to be wanted in such a way.

And now in the back of the stagecoach where a minuscule pile of bedding was arranged for late afternoon naps, Sazed lay over Taako, kissing his way down his throat as Taako panted slightly from lack of breath. His apron had been tossed aside, top pulled to expose a prominent clavicle that the half-elf took full advantage of. Taako wove his fingers into the messy, sandy colored locks that tickled his chin, warm from head to toe.

“Taako,” he gruffed out against him, bringing the elf out of his trance as green eyes traveled down. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do this.”

“Not true, bubbelah. You weren’t exactly hiding it.” Taako corrected, shifting his thigh under Sazed to rub against the hard length poking at him. “And if you were trying to, you did a really shitty job of it.”

“How could I?” He mumbled before diving back to Taako’s upper chest, pulling a bit of a whine from him as his teeth grazed carefully over him. Taako knew that he should stop him, this couldn’t end well. They were business partners, they worked together… You were never supposed to mix business and pleasure, yet here he was under Sazed’s kisses and engaging him further. “Look at you.”

The whisper pulled a shiver from the elf, the words almost as passionate as the kiss that danced upon his lips. Letting himself get utterly lost in it, Taako barely realized that his top was being taken off of him, the kiss breaking off only for the gauzy material to be thrown in the direction of his previously discarded apron.

Gazing at him through thick lashes, Taako watched him, transfixed, as Sazed continued to kiss his way down his chest, a palm moving to cup over the tenting in his pants. Gasping at the contact, Taako allowed his hips to push upwards into the touch, Sazed’s smile only growing.

“You want it too.” Sazed mentioned to Taako, grabbing Taako more firmly through his pants. The elf swallowed a noise, letting out a shaking breath instead.

“Never said I didn’t.”

“Your mouth is so sharp,” the half-elf said softly, leaning back up to kiss Taako. It was short, filled with something too much like affection for Taako’s liking, but he allowed it anyway. “One of those things that makes you irresistible.”

“Yeah? What else does?” Taako smirked, trying his best to stay cheeky in the situation. Luckily for him, Sazed was up for playing.

“Everything.” A rough hand ran through his shaggy blonde hair, Taako having it longer than he was used to nowadays. It was counterproductive to have hair any longer than his chin, and while he’d prefer it longer, short it stayed. 

“Come on, babe, you have to do better than that.” Taako teased, earning a nip at his hip as Sazed slid back down his body.

“You’re gorgeous to look at.” Hands ran down Taako’s trim sides where muscles would be had he been any larger than a thin sapling. Inhaling through his nose, the elf stayed still under the larger man’s touch. “And you’re funny. And interesting to talk to.”

“That’s quite a compliment my man, not many have said that.” He smirked again, unable to help the expression. Especially because most people didn’t bother with him long enough to listen to him speak.

“You just keep getting better.” Sazed had taken the ties to Taako’s bottoms, tugging and allowing the bow to fall from them. The leather string fell loose and thick fingers hooked into the waistband, starting to tug. Taako raised his hips slightly to assist Sazed in his task. “And that’s only the top half of you.”

Once the dark red pants had been tugged down to his knees, green eyes watched closely as Sazed’s nose passed right over the top of his cock, a small whimper caught in his throat. The half-elf didn’t miss the noise, sitting back on his knees, appreciating the man laid out in front of him. Taako normally enjoyed the spotlight, but this was a bit much even for him.

Dark eyes centered on his length, watching as it moved slightly with each breath Taako took, want written clearly across his scarred features.

“You’re perfect.” He said quietly and Taako could feel warmth under his cheeks. Before he could say anything smart back to him, Sazed’s large and warm hand took him, not doing anything else other than feeling the weight of Taako in his palm. He was being watched closely by Taako, unsure of what to think of the action, but slowly realized just how much Sazed appreciated the way he looked. Fingertips uncharacteristically light ran over his heated length, the silkiness of it captivating the half-elf the more he touched.

“You can do more than that, y’know.” Taako urged him, though Sazed seemed happy enough to indulge in the simple sight of him. He was ignored, though the touches got stronger as they proceeded.

“I’m going to take my time.” He seemed like he was in disbelief that he had Taako naked in front of him, and if asked, he would admit to just that. Since he’d first seen Taako he’d been enchanted by him and slowly but surely, his need to be around him became an obsession. Sazed had only dreamed of having Taako in his hand, pulling gasps from him as his lips ghosted over the tip of him, those slim hips pushing up towards his mouth. “You’re fucking  _ perfect _ .” He breathed once again, giving Taako’s length a squeeze, pulling a rather indignant sound from the elf.

Taako was trying to keep it under wraps just how wound up he was getting. He desperately wanted to appear as though he was in control, but that was quickly fading with each moment. The way that Sazed stroked him, touched him, fucking  _ looked _ at him was just too much… And fuck, why did it take Taako so long to agree to this?

When his lips finally closed around Taako, the elf shuddered, watching as Sazed slowly sunk over him, tongue running over each bit of skin it could reach. Taako couldn’t even remember the last time he’d been with someone, but this would definitely be something that he remembered for a very long time. How could he not?

A deep seated hum sounded in Sazed’s throat and Taako’s lips parted, another shaky breath filling the space between the two. Sazed’s dark eyes drank in the sight, the very tip of Taako’s cock hitting the back of his throat. The elf inhaled sharply, a pleading groan tumbling out of his mouth, the half-elf smiling around him as he did.

When the heat that surrounded him suddenly pulled away, Taako opened his eyes and looked down, seeing Sazed nearly glowering at him from his position.

“Stand.” He said simply, and not one to say no at this point, Taako did as he was told. Sazed shuffled over on his knees, greedy palms sliding to grip the elf’s ass tightly, bringing his hips towards his face. Taako fully expected to be taken back past those lips, but was a bit confused when Sazed seemed to almost nuzzle against him. One of his hands moved around to grip him again, pushing the skin to his face, feeling every little bit of Taako he could. It was as though he was committing every little bit to memory just in case Taako decided that he wanted to stop or this was the very last time he’d ever have him at his mercy.

Luckily for him, that was the furthest thing from Taako’s mind.

“Sazed…” He breathed, afraid to break the man in front of him out of the trance he seemed to be in. The way he was being handled, so gently, as though he were something truly precious was almost too much... And maybe, in Sazed’s eyes, he really was that precious.

“Want you,” he mumbled against Taako’s length before taking him into his mouth again. This time, he moved his head in a slow rhythm, Taako allowing his back to connect with the wall of the stagecoach. His legs felt weak as he pushed himself against the wall to keep himself standing, sighs becoming more aggressive moans as Sazed moved forward with more fervor.

Delicate fingers once again weaved their way through the sandy locks for something to ground himself, Taako’s head falling back against the wood. Each time Sazed took him in, he did something indescribable with his tongue, and while that was driving him crazy, it was still the most thorough dick sucking he’d ever had. He could  _ feel _ Sazed’s eyes on him, seeing how each little movement pulled a different sound or reaction from him and how he could get more.

Taako’s breath was stolen as Sazed hollowed his cheeks suddenly, a guttural groan reaching a new level as he bent over. It felt as though someone had punched him in the gut, but instead of pain, it was just the heaviness of arousal pooling at the bottom of his stomach. It made it hard to concentrate on standing, it made it hard to concentrate on existing. It was just the two of them and nothing else in that moment.

The hand that held him at the base let go, once against feeling the back of Sazed’s throat tickling his weeping cock as that wicked hand slid between his legs. That overly warm palm gently palmed his balls, teasing them more and more as the grip on Sazed’s hair grew tighter.

Taako was unabashedly thrusting into Sazed’s mouth at this point, appreciating how the half-elf just took him in stride, breathing heavily through his nose. Sazed felt Taako’s balls tensing beneath his touch, looking up to the hazy green eyes gazing down at him.

“Fucking close,” Taako gasped out, though Sazed didn’t need to hear it to know. He pulled off of the elf, a loud, disappointed moan descending upon him. “Wha-”

“Cum on my face.” Sazed told him, leaning back a short distance, face completely straight as though he hadn’t just said those words. Taako completely lost in his own lust thought nothing of the request, taking his slick cock in hand and jerking himself quickly. His other hand left Sazed’s hair, bracing himself against the wall as he did, moans increasing as he thrust his hips into his quickly moving hand.

When Taako came, his voice cracked, nails digging into the wood behind him. Thick ribbons of cum fell across Sazed’s face, Taako only just noticing the hand over the large bulge in his pants and how wetness seemed to leak out from the material.

“F-Fuck,” Taako had realized that Sazed had cum from just that little bit of contact and the fact that Taako had just cum across his face… 

The elf shuddered harshly and let go of his softening cock, hand coming up to brush his sweaty hair out of his face. Sazed panted slightly, leaning forward to lay a few kisses to Taako’s softening length, a few more jerks being pulled from the over-sensitive chef as he came down from the high.

Perhaps more lewdly than anything, Sazed stood up to face Taako, thumb wiping a bit of semen from his cheek and placed it in his own mouth. Taako’s knees went weak as the man looked down at him, a rare feat for anyone to be taller than him. A shaky hand reached out, the tickle of prestidigitation gracing Sazed’s features as Taako wiped away the mess. The two stood there looking at each other for the longest time before Sazed finally smiled with a deep chuckle in his chest.

“Next time, I have some other things I want to try with you.” He leaned forward to kiss Taako’s lips, the latter just staring as Sazed walked out of the back of the stagecoach into the night air, fresh pair of trousers in his grip.

Taako just watched after him for the longest time, confused as to how he should be feeling right now. There was a mix of bewilderment and honest affection swimming around in his chest. He could only hope from there on out that this feeling would last...

Unfortunately, it was only later that he'd know better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day six: Cock worship


	7. Good [ Taagnus ]

He never claimed to be good and he sure didn’t act like it. While that was true, Taako was always up for a good ego stroking, and that wasn’t a very hidden fact. The way that he presented himself just lent him to a constant need of being in the spotlight and praise.

Magnus had never realized just how  _ much  _ or how  _ far _ that praise went with him.

When the door to the inn closed, he’d found out in quite a flurry of aggressive kisses and uninhibited hands.

“Taako-” Magnus struggled to get out with the smaller man’s lips on his.

“Shut up.” He mumbled, shoving Magnus back with surprising force for such a lithe individual. The fighter fell back against the mattress with a small bounce, instantly covered by Taako in his lap, hips grinding into his and making him moan.

What had led to all this was a simple compliment about something that Taako had done for him; a trivial thing if he was being honest. Magnus had had the elf sharpen and clean Railsplitter, and while he could have done it himself, Taako had offered. Granted, he’d done it in a very Taako-esque way (“Why waste the time when you got magic fingers, baby?”), but he had offered all the same.

When he’d gotten his weapon back, it glinted beautifully in the tavern lanterns, looking almost as good as it did out of the fantasy gachapon.

“Looks great, Taako. Thanks.” Magnus had said inspecting the edge, seeing just how sharp he’d made it.

“Don’t mention it.” Taako waved off with a yawn.

“Take the thanks! See, you aren’t as mean as everyone says you are.” Magnus offered up, placing the weapon onto his back. Taako glared a bit at the backhanded compliment, a hand playing with the end of his braid. “You’re a good dude. One good boy.”

Magnus had thought nothing of it, just a small ramble. By the time he’d made eye contact with Taako again, however, it was clear that it had an impact.

“Taako?”

“Why you gotta say it like that Mags? Now I have to do something.” Taako groaned as though he was actually being put out now.

“What? That you’re a good dude?”

“Wake up, my man, has anyone ever found those words sexy?”

At that, Magnus perked up, brown eyes widening a bit as Taako huffed.

“A… Good boy?” He asked, Taako’s fist tightening as he advanced on the human.

“Yes. That.” The distance had closed between them, and now that Magnus was clued in, he was ready to play it up as best he could.

“I’ve never told you what a good boy you are Taako? There’s so much you do that makes you the best for me.” Magnus had lowered his voice, looking across the tavern to where Merle drank at the bar, flirting with a half-orc woman who looked as though she’d rather fall off her stool than talk to him. There was no chance that he’d hear, but the extra insurance wouldn’t hurt.

“Hmmm, maybe you should try it more often, big guy.” Taako’s hands traveled to Magnus’s arms, squeezing slightly as he pulled himself closer.

“I guess I should,” Magnus looked down at the elf with a big doofy grin, and Taako could feel his chest swell. “You do so much for me.”

“Yeah? Like what?” Taako was now nearly flat against Magnus’s broad chest, his hips centered over his thigh.

“Y’know…” Magnus spat out without knowing what to say. Taako let his head fall against his shoulder, hat nearly hitting Magnus right in the face.

“C’mon Mags, don’t fuck this up.” Taako pulled himself the rest of the way to Magnus, his now obvious hard-on rubbing against his thigh. “What do I do so good for you?”

“You… Always kiss me right?” He asked as though he needed permission to say it.

“Okay. Good start, good start. What else?” His words were accented by the slow grind on Magnus’s leg.

“And how you… With your hand… You… Fuck, Taako, I don’t know.” Magnus gave up, panicking a bit. He never did well with dirty talk. Even when he was fucking Taako so good that the elf was in tears, he was never really able to verbalize things. This time, Taako pushed back, lips pursed.

“Magnus. You’re making this way more complicated than it has to be. You say good things, I suck your dick harder. That’s it.”

“Yeah but…”

“Don’t tell me you’re  _ embarrassed _ to say it.” Taako snorted out a bit of laughter that died instantly once he saw that that seemed to be exactly it. The redness in the human’s cheeks was a dead give away of that. “Magnus.”

“What do you want me to say, Taako?”

“I don’t know, you think you’re smart, figure it out.” The elf told him in a sharp jab, looking down to the prominent bulge between Magnus’s legs. “Talk with your dick.”

“It’s not that easy!”

“Do you need a lesson?” Taako was never one to control the volume of his voice and Magnus knew that.

“Fine,  _ fine _ . Come  _ here _ .” The fighter took Taako’s slim hand in his and tugged him back against him, nose pushing long blonde locks past his ear. “You always look good when you, uh-” There was a pause as he swallowed thickly. “When you have my cock in your mouth?”

“Okay, now we’re talking.” Taako raised a brow despite the fact that Magnus couldn’t see it.

“You know just what to do with your tongue.” Magnus got a bit braver, his hands coming to rest on the top of Taako’s hips.

“That’s because I like to do it.” A shallow grind of his hips against Magnus’s pulled a gasp from the larger of the two.

“You’re so good at it. The best.” Magnus’s breath was beginning to quicken, his voice becoming laced with the sound. “The way you do it, you don’t care if you can’t breathe, you just keep going-- _ Taako _ , you’re such a good boy with my dick in your mouth.”

With that, the elf looked up crashing his lips to Magnus’s, nearly cutting him off. His hat flew backwards off of his head, Magnus only barely catching it against his slim back as he struggled to keep his footing.

“Room. Now.” Taako muttered against his lips, sucking in the bottom one for good measure. With a groan, Taako’s wrist was enclosed in Magnus’s tight grasp once more, pulling him through the hallways of the inn. Merle pretended not to see the blur of red clothing and shining blonde hair headed out of the tavern.

He may have been an asshole, but even he knew the boundaries of pushing his friends.

And now Taako was tearing at Magnus’s clothing, doing his best to rid him of it as quickly as possible. The entire process was a blur, both of them naked and panting, Magnus having prepared Taako before the elf hovered over his cock. Taako lowered himself carefully onto Magnus, the wizard watching as the fighter’s head fell back against the pillows.

“Keep talking to me, Mags.” Taako instructed, rotating his hips and causing them both to make a less than decent sound. At this point, Magnus’s brown eyes connected to Taako’s luminescent green ones, a moment of overwhelming trust befalling the fighter.

“You feel so good, Taako.” Magnus was breathless as Taako moved up and down in a quick movement, an obvious reward for his speech. “You’re always so fucking tight and move your hips just-  _ fuck _ .” Taako had a wicked grip on his cock, clenching around him as he pulled off.

Taako reveled in the praise, each compliment igniting the fire within him to keep going harder and faster. He wanted nothing more than to get Magnus to the point of babbling the praises of Taako and what he could do with his body. The elf bounced heavily on his lap, dragging the tip of Magnus’s dick over his prostate, head falling back. The ends of his wavy hair tickled Magnus’s knees and the hands steadying Taako on top of him.

“This… This is my favorite.” Magnus mentioned, sweat beading across his forehead. Cracking an eye open, Taako looked down in question, heat trapped in his freckled cheeks. “Watching you fuck yourself on me.  _ Fuck _ , Taako, it’s so  _ good _ . You look so beautiful.”

That word.  _ Good _ . It held so much weight with Taako, something about his (not as deep down as he’d like) insecurity being soothed just made him so much freer to move and experience. He nearly whimpered at Magnus’s words, coil in his stomach compressing further.

“Mags- Magnus, I’m right fucking there.” Taako leaned his weight onto his hands which rested on Magnus’s chest, his nails starting to dig into the skin. Magnus let out another groan at the stimulation, tightening his grasp on Taako’s hips and pulling him down harder over his cock while thrusting up into him. Taako let out a cry, the slapping of skin getting more frequent as they moved together.

Magnus focused on where he was disappearing into the elf’s body, seeing only then that Taako had taken himself in hand, stroking furiously along with Magnus’s thrusts.

“You’re so good Taako,” he breathed out again. “Cum for me now.” The fighter snapped his hips upwards, and Taako broke with a call of Magnus’s name, grateful that he was still being thrust into. Ribbons of cum spilled over Magnus’s torso, Taako shivering as Magnus came with an indignant grunt, collapsing forward while panting. He realized that he’d effectively spread the mess between them, though Taako’s body felt boneless, being moved up and down by Magnus’s breaths.

“You gotta talk like that more often, my man.” Taako patted his arm in good spirits, Magnus wincing a bit when he felt the trickle of his own cum down to his thighs.

“Guess so,” Magnus shifted uncomfortably, feeling the uncomfortable feeling of Taako’s skin peeling off of his as he sat up. “What d’you say we make use of that washing tub they have out back? I think it’s pretty private, could be good.”

“I’m down as hell, but you better watch how you use that word.” Taako stood, prestidigitating the mess away from both of them before standing and grabbing his tunic. “Unless you plan to use it for the rest of the night.”

Magnus blushed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number seven: Praise kink.


	8. Fuck You [ Taadward ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, yeah this pairing was interesting. I just really wanted to write Taako and Edward lol.
> 
> Just so you know, there's a bit of noncon at the beginning that kind of fades away, but just be wary of that if you're sensitive to it. There's also a lot of blood mention.

His ribs hurt and ached, every breath was agony. The fact that it was dark around him was disorienting only made him concentrate on the pain to keep himself grounded to that moment, afraid that if he stopped, he may lose consciousness.

They could have been anywhere, shielded by the dark, while Magnus and Merle were definitely not. For all Taako knew, they had made it out of Wonderland, gearing up to come back and save him, if he even survived that long.

It alarmed him that he hoped he didn’t have to wait that long for some kind of relief from this.

The pain that radiated through him came from a mix of broken bones and injured organs, the large bit of machinery having come down on top of him. Taako had joked with his friends that he was okay, but the longer he felt it, the less sure he was.

It was only when he felt a cold, light touch of a manifested body pulling an involuntary shiver from the injured elf did he focus elsewhere. Taako couldn’t see Edward, but he could definitely feel him coming up behind him.

“Still alive?” The lich asked, his voice deafening with the background of silence. Taako’s dry throat had a vice grip on his voice, refusing to let anything through. Edward walked around to Taako where he lay on his side, crouching down to make eye contact with Taako’s unfocused eyes. “It seems that you’re our prize left behind. Not a terrible one, if I’m being honest.” A finger under his chin tipped Taako’s head back.

“Go to hell.” Taako croaked out, feeling Edwards thumb and forefinger starting to pinch his chin in the grip. He thought he had passed out, but unfortunately for him, dark black smoke had just obscured his vision momentarily.

“On the verge of dying and yet you still have so much fight in you, impressive.” Edward glowered down at him while standing up straight again. Taako did his best to look angry, breathing through his blood-caked nose. One thing he couldn’t help but notice was the absence of Lydia and for some reason, that was more chilling than being with both of them.

“Why are you keeping me here?” Taako was almost afraid to ask the question, knowing full well he probably wouldn’t like the answer.

“I told you, you came in and took a prize, and we kept you as a prize of our own.” Edward flipped his silky hair over his shoulder. Taako had to stifle a laugh.

“And I’m half dead. Some prize.” He still had the energy to roll his eyes, though Edward frowned.

“Yes, so before you’re fully dead, I suppose it’d be best to get as much as I can out of you.”

“Like what?” Taako spat the words, noticing that the umbrustaff lay a few feet away from him. There wasn’t a whole lot from stopping him from just grabbing it and trying to fight his way out. He still had spell slots, and even if he died trying to get out, at least he’d tried, right?

“I can think of a few things.” Edward’s voice took on a quality that made Taako instantly feel uncomfortable. He’d unfortunately heard that tone many times before. Now he was  _ positive _ he’d rather die. “Now, would you rather this happen with restraints or can you be trusted to lay there?”

Taako’s stomach twisted as he shifted to sit upwards. It hurt,  _ fuck _ did it hurt, but he managed it. A thin hand rested over his middle as though the small bit of contact would do anything against the burning in his abdomen. Edward raised a brow, crossing his arms and pouting slightly.

“That doesn’t look very cooperative.” The lich prodded, weight focused on one hip. With a wave of his hand, a bit of black smoke trickled down from the ceiling, rushing around Taako. Before he could do anything, his hands were bound behind him, the elf nearly falling back to his side without the ability to hold himself up.

Green eyes narrowed, the pain in his ribs being exacerbated by the stretch of his arms behind him.

“Now it didn’t have to be hard like this, that’s your own fault.” Edward reached down to run a hand through the blonde waves matted in Taako’s hair.

“Fuck you.” He bit out, gritting his teeth in an attempt to stave off hurting himself further by resisting the urge to lunge at him.

“All in good time, Taako.” Edward’s grip in his hair tightened, jerking his head forward, Taako nearly falling straight on his face. The lich sneered slightly, a bit of blood that was trickling down from the corner of Taako’s mouth and flicking to the floor. Edward stepped back, this time letting Taako fall forward. Letting out a bit of a yelp, Taako felt more liquid trickle from his nose, feeling as though he was drowning in it as he tried to breathe.

“Fortunately,” Edward began, his boot slipping under his stomach and pushing him over onto his face. Taako cried out again, the aching in his ribs unbearable. “You’re at least pleasing on the eyes. That will make this better for both of us.”

Taako panted against the pain, swallowing and tasting metal on the back of his tongue. It almost made him gag, and Taako looked up to see that Edward was in front of him once more.

“Do whatever you’re going to do and get it over with.” Taako bit out, feeling blood falling down his chin.

“No, I want us both to enjoy.” Edward hummed, a hand coming to rest on the top of Taako’s arm. Delicately, his fingers slid over to the ties of his shirt, tugging them and letting them fall loose. Taako watched as his top fell open, exposing the planes of his trim chest and abdomen, colored a sickly purple from the intense bruising. He kept up a snarl as Edward’s cold hands ran across him, fingers tweaking his nipples before rolling them gently. “With all this torture and negativity, sometimes you need to just simply… Indulge.”

Continuing his ministrations, Edward pinched the buds between his thumb and forefingers, Taako biting at his lip to keep from crying out. The elf breathed through his bleeding nose as best he could, trying to keep his wits about him for as long as he could… Though his traitorous cock was beginning to show interest in the situation. He was hoping to every god out there that Edward wouldn’t notice, but of course, there would be no such luck to that.

“You don’t seem so opposed,” Edward taunted, a hand traveling down to cup Taako through his pants. Hips bucking, Taako let out a gasp of pain at the sudden jerk in movement, swallowing a bit more blood and saliva harshly. He then made eye contact with Edward, his expression smug. “At all, it seems.”

“Fuck. You.” He spat out again, though Edward simply pulled away from him. As much as he hated to admit it, he missed the contact, and a small noise fell from him that wasn’t a call of pain. Taako was now obviously straining against his pants, gapped-front teeth digging into his lower lip. Taking his words as a challenge, the lich smirked again, yanking Taako’s pants down to his thighs, watching as Taako’s cock bounced back against his stomach. Tying to shift his hips away from Edward proved unsuccessful, the cold hand around his erection pulling a gasp from him and a shiver up his spine. A few lazy strokes from Edward and Taako broke, a sound of pleasure falling from his mouth despite his attempts to silence them.

“Oh, Taako.” Edward made a few “tch” noises in time with his strokes. “You’re pretending you don’t want this, it’ll go easier if you just stop that.”

“Then you’d better stop fucking acting like I  _ want _ to fuck you, you undead fuck.” At that, Edward tightened his fist around him and Taako whimpered, keening forward and inadvertently hurting himself further.

“Oh?” He chuckled darkly, freeing himself from his own pants now. Edward kicked them off and threw them where they were lost to the darkness that licked at the edges of everything. Taako looked down at Edward, his cock hard and skinny between his legs, and Taako decided at least he’d be able to piss the lich off at the very least.

“That’s it?” Edward sneered at Taako for his words. “Far from impressive, homie. At least if you’re going to threaten me with a good time, make it worth it.” The anger in his tone manifested into more of that black smog, thickening the air around him, though he was satisfied with what he’d managed to get out. That was until Edward kicked his stomach once again, sending Taako into a coughing fit.

“Keep that up and I’ll leave you here hard and miserable.” Edward glared. Sitting him up straight, Edward crawled over Taako, watching him struggle to stay upright. Taako tried to even his breathing, to do anything he could to stop the aching.

He realized just how painful his current condition would make this whole process, and if Edward was going to be the one fucking him, that may very well end him. He was almost relieved when Edward reached around to prepare himself, moaning as he rubbed their bare erections together. A new thought plagued him… If Edward planned on riding him, the same threat stood, especially if his hands remained bound.

He watched Edward toss his head back, knowing another finger was inside of him by the way he wantonly moaned and thrust his hips down. As much as he hated it, Taako’s cock gave a twitch of interest as he watched, and couldn’t fault himself for it. Regardless of the fact that he was being held prisoner, both Edward and Lydia were both beautiful… And the elf pushed that from his mind.

Despite that, Edward seemed to be giving quite the performance, lip tucked under his perfect teeth. His eyes were both different colors, both interesting and glinting as he made sure Taako was watching him, which Edward didn’t have to worry about. The elf couldn’t decide if it was better to keep focused on his face or look away and risk watching him pleasure himself.

Before Taako could make a decision, Edward pulled his fingers from himself, reaching down once more to take Taako within his grasp. He hissed, feeling cool slick cover his skin, his hips thrusting gently once more.

Wordlessly, Edward placed Taako at his entrance, lip still under his teeth, making eye contact with Taako as he sunk slowly down over him. Taako’s jaw clenched feeling the odd sensation of cold surrounding him, the hair at the base of his neck standing on end with the commotion flowing through him.

“Let this make up for the sacrifices.” Edward smirked, looking at Taako’s lips momentarily. It looked as though he was going to kiss him, though the blood at the corners of his mouth deterred him as his ass connected with Taako’s thighs. He rotated his hips and gained a sound from Taako, grabbing confidence as he began bouncing onto his cock. Taako inhaled sharply at the pain that ricocheted through his body, unable to stop himself from falling backward on his bound hands. Each movement ground his knuckles into the floor, the pain mixing oddly with the sensation of Edward clenching around him. “And you may have lost some of your beauty, Taako, but you still look amazing just like this.”

Taako’s eyes narrowed at that, realizing that his spell must have fallen due to his lack of concentration. Out of spite, Taako geared himself up to drive his hips up and into Edward, causing him to toss his head back and cry out. It hurt like hell, but it was satisfying to see Edward at his mercy and he resigned himself to doing it again.

“That’s more of what I-” he was cut off by a sharp thrust. “Expected from you.” Edward’s hands fell to Taako’s torso, fingers dragging across his bruising skin. Taako hissed, a bit of pleasure pooling in his lower stomach as he thrust upward again.

“Shut up. You’re not as smooth as you think you are.” Taako told him with another thrust. “And I’m just going to make this quick so you can just fuck off sooner.” With that, a bit of energy returned to him and he gave a few more thrusts upward, though it was getting more difficult to do without any leverage.

“Is that a challenge?” Edward nearly sang, clenching impossibly tightly around Taako as he pulled his hips back down. Taako’s breath was already falling heavily which Edward took note of. “I bet I’ll be able to get you to cum much faster.”

“As if you could, homie. I have  _ way _ more self control.” Taako mentioned, cockiness heavy in his tone. Despite his jab, Edward sunk onto him, constricting around him as he pulled up and then down again. Edward had a wild look in his eyes, and it seemed as though Taako had hit a nerve with that… Or at the very least something the lich seemed to enjoy a bit too much.

Without Edward’s mind on Taako’s restraints, he began to feel a bit of give coming to his wrists, eventually being able to pull his arms free all together. Taking advantage of the situation, Taako flipped them over, Edward looking confused as to how they’d ended up like that.

“What-” Though he was effectively cut off by the constant thrust of Taako’s hips into him. Taako didn’t prefer to top, but now his pride had been completely compromised; he wanted some kind of control in the situation. “How did you…?”

“Shut the fuck up, that’s how.” His hips were relentless, pistoning into Edward and pulling a plethora of moans from him as he tried his best to flip them once more. For someone with multiple injuries, Taako held his ground, bleeding knuckles on either side of Edward’s head.

It continued like that for a while, smugness on one side followed by curses from the other. Edward’s moans had gotten breathier through the process, though Taako had to slow himself down so that he didn’t cum too early. Edward seemed to have a perfect handle on when to clench and when to let go, and that would be Taako’s ending if he wasn’t careful. The wizard was so concentrated, he didn’t notice any pain, or perhaps it was just his body’s survival instinct at this point. Either way, he was determined.

Looking down momentarily, Taako could see just how much Edward was leaking, feeling the wetness smearing across his lower stomach with each movement.

“Not gonna last, are you?” Taako taunted, pulling out and thrusting in to find Edward’s prostate. He found it easily and began to pulse his hips right there, Edward’s back arching off the floor up to him.

“Fuck-”

“All you gotta do is let me go and then I’ll touch you.” Taako ghosted his hand over Edward’s aching cock, teasing him with the warmth of his palm. “Say the word.”

Edward looked conflicted, which was exactly what Taako was going for. At this point, he didn’t care if he had to walk out of here completely unsatisfied, he just wanted to hear Edward scream. The lich’s voice was muffled by his hand as he clapped it to his face.

“You can do better than that.” Taako grinned widely, finally feeling as though he had a fighting chance in this. He switched back and forth between slow, deep thrusts and quick pulses to Edward’s prostate, pulling a near wail from him. 

But  _ fuck _ , he was close too.

Edward’s fingers clenched and unclenched, not lost to Taako. Taako felt a cough building up in his throat, looking to the side and coughing up a bit of blood as he pushed his body too far.

“Let’s go, bubbelah. I don’t have all day.” Taako’s voice was strained with the effort with which he thrust forward with, watching Edward writhe beneath him. Finally, Edward broke, taking himself in hand and stroking furiously only seeking his end. Feeling triumphant, Taako pulled out the second that Edward was cumming across his stomach, seeing the frustration written across those sharp features. Taako held his cock in his right hand while his left he conjured his own bonds up, instantly overcoming Edward while his guard was down. Edward groaned with the pain of an unsatisfying climax as Taako worked himself to his own peak, making sure to paint Edward with his seed, milking himself for all he could, utter hate in his green eyes.

He’d gotten himself up, and for a moment, Taako just looked down at Edward, panting as sensation came back to him. The elf forced himself to lean over, pulling his pants up and tying them loosely as he moved over to where the umbrustaff lay. Maneuvering the handle with his foot, he pulled it up to where he could grab it, leaning a bit too heavily onto it. Once more, he turned to Edward who struggled against the bonds that had been cast on him. The cum across his clothes glistened as he moved, and Taako enjoyed the sight of it sinking into the material.

“Have fun with that, those restraints usually last a few hours on a first level.” He coughed again before turning away from Edward. “I cast them on level five.” Taako spit to the side, a sickening mixture of thick saliva and blood, moving forward despite Edward’s cries for him to stop. He nearly tripped over something, looking down to see his battered hat, using the handle of the umbrustaff to pick it up. Placing it on his head, he continued towards the pin prick of white in the distance.

If nothing else, at least he’d defeated one twisted game in Wonderland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day eight prompt: Hate sex/angry fucking


	9. Creativity [ Taagnus ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has now become a challenge for NaNoWriMo whoopssss!

It was no secret that Magnus Burnsides was a strong guy. Anyone who looked at him could tell that he was powerful, whether they were looking at his large arms or strong legs; even his confidence gave off an air of superior strength, though some would just write it off as naïvety of a young man in his 20’s.

Regardless of whatever anyone else thought, Taako was  _ sure _ that his boyfriend was one of the strongest people out there. As they lay together in the too-small cot of the Starblaster’s bedroom, the elf’s slim fingers moved over the taut muscle beneath the skin of Magnus’s arm, nails raising goose flesh as he did. His bare foot ran up the inside of Magnus’s calf, feeling as the strength showed its power when the muscle flexed... 

And then just  _ looking _ at Magnus; his shoulders were broad and muscular, his chest following suit. Perhaps that’s what made the fact that he had a bit of a tummy Taako’s favorite thing, seeing as it was most likely a direct effect of his cooking. Despite that, the faint outline of abs lay just below that, proof of Magnus’s training over the past few decades.

Letting out a sigh, Taako buried his face into Magnus’s arm, lips dusting over the flesh there. Brown eyes traveled down to the mass of blonde hair on his shoulder, the human chuckling while tightening his grip around Taako.

“My lips are getting jealous, y’know.” Magnus teased, earning a light smack from Taako’s upper hand.

“They’re gonna have’ta deal.” Taako mumbled in retort, another firm kiss being placed on the fighter’s bicep.

There was a certain charm to laying in the glorious afterglow of sex in the late afternoon, especially when the team had already found the Light of Creation. There was no pressure to be anywhere, to learn anything, and Taako had come to fully take advantage of those days. Usually they involved a ball of red material on the floor and a tangle of limbs upon his overly decorated cot, and if anyone asked Magnus about it, he’d probably agree.

Magnus had allowed Taako to continue his lip work on his arm, feeling sharp canines running across his skin. He made a noise before securing Taako and flipping him over, draping him securely over his chest. Taako blinked his clear green eyes a few times before quirking a brow.

“I really don’t weigh anything to you, do I?”

“Not at all.” Magnus shook his head as Taako’s hands splayed over his chest, running through the course hair that covered it. The elf’s lips twitched upwards into a smirk, one that Magnus knew well. “You’re ready to go again?”

“Always ready, homie.” Taako laid a kiss to Magnus’s sternum before looking back up, throwing a bit of the golden curtain of his hair over his shoulder. Magnus was still a bit sensitive, but seeing the way Taako’s eyes were hooded over with returning lust definitely was rousing something in him. “How long do you think you could hold me up for?”

The question would have been innocuous enough if Magnus didn’t know better, though after a few decades traveling with Taako, he did.

“Hmm,” he feigned deep thought, ignoring Taako’s impatient huff. “Probably for however long you needed.”

Taako’s smirk darkened, his cock stirring between his legs.

“Good answer.” Taako claimed Magnus’s lips with his own, kissing him fervently as his hands continued to run over his body. Magnus was a bit surprised by the vigor of Taako’s ministrations, but followed along nonetheless. Taako was soon rutting against Magnus’s hip, moans falling into his open mouth as the elf’s tongue danced mercilessly over his. Once Taako had finished sucking on Magnus’s tongue, he pulled back, freckled cheeks pink with a flush of arousal. “So, what do you say, Mags? Wanna show me what you can do?”

“How?” Magnus was love drunk at the moment, sitting up while bracing Taako’s back to keep him from falling over.

“I don’t know, my dude, get creative. Hold me up and fuck me against a wall, something impressive like that.” Farbeit from Taako to be subtle, but Magnus had something else in mind all together.

“Get up.” The human instructed, watching as Taako followed the order. Magnus wasn’t far behind him, grabbing his ass and kneading at it as the fighter leaned down to nudge the hair away from the back of Taako’s neck. It was an impossible feat, though Magnus continued the motion in order to push the wizard forward until he was face to face with the wall, Magnus effectively pinning him to it. The teeth on Taako's neck made him ache, his cock trapped between the wall and his stomach as Magnus bit and lapped at small spots he be could reach. His hands held him up against the wall, though not for long as Magnus’s hands slid around to his hips and turned him around, the back of his head hitting the wall with a soft ‘thunk.’

Magnus smiled one of his genuine grins, Taako feeling his heart flutter slightly under his gaze, watching as Magnus descended down his body, kneeling in front of him. Taako’s cock lay at the perfect level of Magnus’s lips, just barely touching the soft lips framed by trim facial hair. Letting out a little sound, Taako resisted the urge to push his hips forward.

Luckily for Taako, Magnus wasn’t in the mood to tease, wanting to fulfill his request. He could show off his strength  _ and _ make it fun for Taako, and he was excited to do both. Magnus’s hand trailed down the smooth skin of Taako’s thigh, pulling his leg up to hook around his shoulder. Leaning in, Magnus enveloped Taako in the warmth of his mouth, a pleased sigh falling from the elf as he did. Both hands planted firmly on Taako’s ass cheeks continued to knead the soft flesh, effectively pulling his hips into his face. Taako’s right hand threaded through the auburn hair at the crown of Magnus’s head, his breath coming in shorter pants as Magnus bobbed his head gently.

“Ngh… Mags…” Taako’s voice was breathy, his teeth buried in his bottom lip. He nearly lost his footing when Magnus moved his other leg to hook over the broad shoulder beneath it, though he found a bit of balance by leaning back, Magnus supporting him fully except where his shoulder blades ghosted the wall.

It was an odd feeling, a bit of nervousness at the bottom of his stomach, the reaction to feeling as though he was falling and the building pressure of his boyfriend’s tongue on his length. Taako hadn’t even realized that Magnus had begun standing back up, his shoulders dragging against the wall as he did. When Magnus took a step back from the wall, one hand holding Taako’s bottom and the other arm wrapped around the small of his back, the elf gasped out as that nervous sensation intensified, his cock sliding back further on Magnus’s tongue.

“Fucking- that’s…  _ Fuck _ Magnus.” Taako was so breathless, feeling the back of Magnus’s throat as the human held him there. Not only was he supporting Taako’s weight, he was sucking his dick like a champ, and the wizard couldn’t help but acknowledge the fact that Magnus had absolutely taken the creative challenge up a notch. Magnus hollowed out his cheeks and earned a broken cry from Taako, the elf’s hands holding his face between his legs.

In response to Taako, Magnus hummed appreciatively as he writhed on his shoulders. His nose was pressed up against Taako’s stomach, breathing as deeply as he could while Taako’s hips shallowly moved forward. Without any leverage, Taako was helpless to try to fuck Magnus’s mouth as much as he ached for it. Being that it was his second time cumming, it was taking him that much longer for the build to peak. He let out a frustrated groan, crumpling over the top of Magnus’s head slightly.

It was then that Taako felt the hand on his ass begin to move again, the fingers near the cleft in his ass beginning to tease towards his hole. Taako keened, giving another weak thrust forward and almost causing Magnus to choke on his cock. Once the human had gotten his breath under him, he allowed his middle finger to tease at Taako’s entrance, pushing against it but not allowing his finger to slip in. He heard the hitch in Taako’s voice, the grip on his hair tightening.

“Mags- Maggie, I can’t-” Taako whined, his thighs burning from their position over Magnus’s shoulders. The fighter didn’t flinch, though Taako felt the grip on his back lighten, and in a moment of sheer panic, he felt as though he were going to fall backwards. Of course, Magnus wouldn’t allow that, and just tipped him back so that Taako was leaning against his large palm, being held up by just that hand and the one probing at his asshole.

Green eyes traveled to the bulging muscles in Magnus’s arms, using every bit of their power to hold Taako up and safe. Magnus kept his eyes locked on Taako, watching as his face twisted with pleasure each time he let his cock slide down his throat, swallowing around him. It was then that his middle finger finally pushed past the still-stretched muscles of Taako’s entrance, the dry burn causing Taako to cry out.

“Don’t you dare fucking stop-” Taako heaved out, doing his best to grind against both Magnus’s hand and face. He could feel his climax fast approaching as another of Magnus’s thick fingers teased his entrance. It barely took any time before Magnus was pushing that finger into him too, more of that scalp tingling burn filling Taako’s senses. Slim fingers tugged at his hair, unsure if he should pull Magnus closer or off of him. “Mags, I’m fucking close.”

Magnus made eye contact briefly before Taako’s head lolled back, breath wild pants as Magnus brought yet  _ another _ finger to the elf’s entrance. Taako couldn’t take it, he was right on the edge,  _ so fucking close _ that he felt as though he was losing his sanity.

“Magnus, Magnus-! Fucking  _ hell _ \- I-I’m gonna cum-!”

That finger pushed in roughly to join the others and Taako let out a scream, cumming hard down Magnus’s throat. Magnus swallowed around him as he came, moans desperate and pleading as the grip on his hair began to falter, Taako’s stomach heaving with the breath he was trying to catch. Magnus slowly allowed Taako to slip from his lips, beard covered in spit and cum as he lowered them both gently to the floor. He pushed Taako’s boneless body back upwards and assisted him in getting his feet planted on the floor, though once he let go to stand up, Taako fell back against him. Using one hand to fluff up his sideburns from sticking to his face and one hand to support Taako, he cleared his throat.

“Hey,” he started, voice scratchy from the abuse on his throat. “You okay?”

“Fucking  _ yes _ I’m okay.” Taako was still breathless, shivering a bit as aftershocks tore through him. It took a few seconds before the elf managed to look up at Magnus who smiled down at him, sheepish. “I’ve had quite a few orgasms in my life but I gotta say, my man, that was definitely top three.”

“Glad to hear it.” Magnus leaned down to kiss Taako’s forehead, hugging his small frame to him. The elf pushed back slightly to see Magnus’s erection hanging heavy between his legs, swollen and leaking.

“Let me return the favor, big guy.” Taako’s voice was velvety smooth as he sank to his knees.

“I don’t think you can lift me though, Taako.”

A resounding groan filled the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day nine prompt: Sthenolagnia (strength/muscles).


	10. Offer's There [ Taakjeans ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, this one is kinda loaded? And emotionally complicated? I dunno, I really love Taakjeans and I'd like to see more of it, so here we go.
> 
> Just so you know, this is an AU where Lucretia doesn't wipe them until much much later, so Lup's been gone for even longer/they don't end up finding her for decades. Just so this doesn't feel too icky :) I'm planning on doing another one with them as the pairing, so if you don't like, feel free to skip it!

It was exceptionally hard to want to do anything when your everything was gone. Taako was going through the motions, understandably so, sharing knowing looks with Barry as they passed each other in the halls of the Starblaster. They didn’t even have to say her name to know why the other was upset. It was strange, they were so used to keeping track of time to be prepared for the Hunger to attack that it was disorienting when they realized they had lost track of the time Lup had been gone.

The whole crew was changed. Besides Taako and Barry, Lucretia had been locking herself away in her quarters for days at a time. Taako would hear her moving about during his restless nights, her footsteps in slow paces around her room. Magnus was uncharacteristically quiet, save for his feigned positivity and too-hard shoulder claps. Davenport and Merle kept to themselves, whispering quietly over their made up card games and stopping whenever Taako or Barry entered the room.

The whole situation was suffocating.

Going days without stopping became the new norm; when Barry could no longer go, Taako would pick up the search and vice versa. After a while, though, it got harder and harder to continue their efforts in good spirits. 

One night, Taako and Barry had nearly collapsed from exhaustion with a bottle of wine between them, quietly drinking while looking over their maps. After a while, Barry’s hands covered his face, his glasses pushing upwards into his hairline as Taako looked on sympathetically. His eyes ached, nearly begging him to close them. At this point, his body probably wouldn’t care if he slept or meditated, but it had been too long for either action.

A sound from Barry pulled Taako’s attention back to whatever planet this was, realizing he was wiping his eyes. Taako, never one to be good with his own emotions let alone someone else’s, drank deeply from his glass. He waited a beat before an arm slung around his shoulder, pulling the heavier man to him. Barry didn’t look up, he just kept his balled up fists to his eyes, a few sobs falling past his lips.

“We’ll find her, Bar.” Taako said quietly, though his words were obviously empty. How long had it been since Lup had disappeared in the first place? Weeks? Months?

..._Years?_

It seemed without the other half of his heart, he didn’t care to keep track. It was just another empty day without her.

“Yeah.” Barry finally spoke, letting his damp hands fall to his lap. “Yeah, I know we will Taako. I just… Feel so helpless, y’know?”

“Believe me buddy, I do.” Taako leaned his head back against the foot of his bed, shifting against the hard floor they sat upon.

“What if she’s hurt?”

“Listen, she wouldn’t just disappear out of nowhere. She would have come back in her lich form at least. You know that.” Taako reasoned, closing his eyes from the pain filled glance Barry was undoubtedly giving him. 

There was a heavy question between them that neither of them dared to ask.

_ What if she was just gone _ ?

“You should probably go get some sleep. Being near me probably isn’t helping.” The elf tossed his messy braid over his shoulder, a few curls bouncing in his face.

“What do you mean?”

“Barold. Don’t be stupid.” Taako turned to face him completely. “Me and Lup are identical. You probably don’t want to be staring at her face when it’s not attached to her, homie.”

“Taako, I…” Barry faltered for a moment. He honestly never considered that. He’d spent so much time with the twins that to him, they were such vastly different people he didn’t pay attention to the resemblance. Sure, they had identical mannerisms and their way of speaking was nearly the same, but Taako was Taako and Lup was Lup. There was nothing in the way of that. “I don’t think of Lup when I see you.”

“You’re a shitty liar, Barold.” Taako gave a soft laugh at the end of his statement. Even he had had a difficult time looking in the mirror, his own face causing a pit in his stomach.

“No, I mean it.” Barry moved off of Taako’s slim shoulder to turn and face him, nearly knocking over his wine glass in transit. A slim hand flew out to grab the glass, followed by Barry’s incredibly warm and rough hand over Taako’s. Barry’s eyes were connected to Taako’s for a moment that lasted a bit too long, the human finally allowing his hand to fall off of Taako’s. “You’re… Similar, but you’re not the same, Taako.”

Taako snorted a laugh, taking his hand back and tucking some hair behind his long ears, most of it falling right back into place.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” The elf waved off, Barry still deeply troubled by Taako’s thoughts. He knew it was barely worth it to fight Taako on it, a big difference between him and Lup being that once his mind was made up, that was it. There was no speaking logically to him, just his way or the highway. Barry always considered himself a very wishy-washy person, and he always envied Taako’s resolve.

“Heh, not much sleeping going on.”

“Or eating.”

“Or anything.” Barry allowed his head to also fall back against the mattress next to Taako’s. “My body doesn’t feel like it’s going to hold out much longer.”

“You’d better watch it, you’re gonna make yourself sick and then I’ll be on my own.” Taako sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Just… Take a night off. Forget about things, y’know?”

“How?” Barry asked, honestly confused as to how he was supposed to forget the heavy hole in his heart.

“My dude.” Taako dead-pan held up the bottle of alcohol. “Life’s simple pleasures and shit like that. Booze, sex, fun. It’s not rocket science.” Barry wrinkled his nose a bit at the statement to which Taako rolled his eyes. Just for a moment, Barry could swear he saw just a bit of the old Taako spark in his hazy green eyes.

“I can’t just… Go out and forget about Lup.”

“Fucking  _ hell _ Barry, I’m not telling you to do that.” Taako slapped a hand to his face. After a few breaths, he poured Barry more wine, urging him to drink. “Stick with that, then. Let’s see how much of a lightweight you are.”

“I don’t know, Taako.” Barry didn’t really like to be drunk. He always lost a lot of control over himself.

“Who’re you gonna embarrass yourself in front of?” Taako’s words rang too similarly to the ones he’d asked when he was teaching Barry to swim.

“I… Guess you’re right.” Barry conceded, taking a long drink from his glass. Taako nodded, pouring more into his cup as soon as it left his lips.

The empty bottle clanged to the floor between them sometime later, rolling under Taako’s bed and out of sight. Barry’s cheeks were warm, his robe discarded next to him as Taako ran his fingers through his messy hair. They had been laughing about something they couldn’t remember for a bit too long, Barry finally wiping away tears of laughter from the corners of his eyes.

“You may have been right, Taako.” Barry gave him a small smile, something Taako hadn’t seen in a long time.

“Natch.” Taako stretched his arms over his head, feeling the ache at the bottom of his spine from sitting on the cold, hard floor. “I’m usually right, you chucklefucks are just too dense to see it.”

Barry watched as Taako stood, swaying a bit before he put a knee onto the edge of his mattress. Letting himself plop against it, Taako faced Barry, curling up onto his side. He looked at Taako for a bit too long, biting the inside of his cheek before returning his gaze to him.

“Taako can-”

“Yeah, yeah, get up here.” Taako once again rolled his eyes, holding his arms out. When you spent a century with the same people, certain boundaries no longer applied. When you saw your friends--your  _ family _ \--die before you, it left certain scars that no one could really deal with on their own. Invading each other’s personal space was something that happened often, though none of them talked about it. It was something they did out of need, and that need was one filled silently.

Barry tucked his back into Taako’s slim form. Again, he was so different from Lup. He was much more boney than she was, the form that Taako had spent so painstakingly long transmuting for her soft in all the right places. Not that it was unpleasant, and he’d be damned to complain about someone holding him when he needed it most.

Taako had moved forward, his nose on the back of Barry’s neck, feeling the man shiver slightly as he did. Taako thought nothing of it as he continued to settle in, finally feeling the relief of closing his eyes. It was as though he had taken a drink of water after days of being in the dry desert, and right as he was on the cusp of sleep, Barry’s movement in his arms woke him.

The elf said nothing as Barry moved, feeling his arms curl up against his abdomen, his head tucked under Taako’s chin. The human’s hips shifted, and suddenly, Taako was very aware of everything despite the haze of alcohol and sleepiness through his mind.

“...Barry.” Taako raised a brow despite the fact that the aforementioned couldn’t see his face. Barry didn’t respond, and Taako pushed back suddenly. “There is  _ no fucking way _ you have a boner right now.”

“Taako!” Barry nearly shrieked, pulling back from him and pulling his hands into his lap, cheeks bright red.

“Oh my  _ gods _ , you  _ do _ !” Taako looked ready to laugh while Barry looked ready for death. “I was just exaggerating about the sex part, Barold. Holy shit.”

“I can’t fucking help it!” He shot back in defense. “It’s been a fucking long time and things are so tense and,  _ fuck _ , Taako. I’m just going back to my room.”

“Wait, wait,” Taako snickered, trying to stop Barry. “Sorry, I--Holy  _ shit _ \--I just wasn’t expecting that.”

“Yeah, well, it’s embarrassing.”

“It happens.” The elf shrugged, suddenly acting cool while sitting back against the headboard of his bed. Barry debated darting from the room. 

“Usually not in your girlfriend’s brother’s bed.” Barry muttered under his breath, and Taako could have sworn he mumbled “ _ twin _ brother” to himself as well. Giving a sharp bark of laughter, Taako shifted over to the end of the bed, throwing his arm around Barry once more.

“Barold, I’m gonna let you in on a secret.” Taako looked Barry dead on despite the larger of the two’s eyes falling anywhere but the elf. “Lup made me promise her something.”

“What?”

“She told me that if anything ever happened to her, I had to take care of you.”

“She did?” Barry was confused for a minute.

“Of course, she wouldn’t leave her puppy walking around alone, would she?” Taako poked Barry with his free hand.

“H-Hey!”

“So, what I’m saying is, don’t worry about it.” Taako soothed him, but there was an undertone of something that Barry raised a brow at.

“You’re… Taako, you’re drunk.”

“So are you, Bluejeans. Doesn’t mean she didn’t say it.” Taako shrugged, taking his arm back and moving to lean against his pillows. “I’m just saying the offer’s there, if you need to blow off steam. I could probably go for it too, honestly.”

Barry stared at Taako, dumbfounded. Was he really inviting Barry to…?

“You can’t be serious.” He sat, though he was completely still.

“As a heart attack, my dude.” Taako laid back down, crossing his calf over his knee and bouncing his bare foot. “Up to you.”

Barry looked from Taako to the locked door of his bedroom and back again, looking as though he was contemplating the offer. If it was just to blow off steam, would there be anything wrong with that? If them kept it between them?

“I… We won’t  _ tell _ anyone, right?”

“I don’t tell anyone anything about who I hook up with. None of their fuckin’ business.” Taako shrugged once more.

“And you… You don’t mind?”

“As long as you’re not calling me Lup, because that shit’s weird.” Taako was so nonchalant about it that it almost made Barry more nervous. He thought about it for a few more moments before letting out a heavy sigh and nodding once. “Alright.”

“Yeah?” Taako sat up, cocking a brow. “Oh, shit, alright.” He sounded surprised as though he hadn’t just offered.

“Just…”

“I mean, if there’s something you’re not down with, let me know. You don’t  _ have _ to do this Barry, that’s not why I brought it up.”

“I know. Taako… I…” Barry sighed again. “I need it.”

“Alright, then you set the pace, kemosabe.” The elf leaned back on his hands to support himself, leaving himself open to whatever Barry was ready to do. Honestly, from what Lup had told him, Barry was pretty good in bed.

Wait. That made it weird that he was thinking about that, didn’t it?

Barry swallowed thickly, shifting slightly before stopping. He was shaking, which was strange. They were both in agreement and he knew Taako better than he knew himself… But this was something he never thought he’d be faced with. Was he really about to hook up with Lup’s  _ twin fucking brother _ ?

Before he could question himself anymore, Barry pushed his lips forward to Taako’s, his hand cupping his cheek gently. Taako’s eyes fell closed, letting Barry take the lead on this one. He didn’t want to make this weird, and honestly, he was doing what Lup had asked. As far as anyone knew, something  _ did _ happen to her… And even without that promise to her, Taako would take care of Barry regardless. He was his best friend.

Kissing Taako wasn’t any different than kissing Lup, if Barry was being honest. His lips were similar, though it was still a different feeling from his sister’s altogether. Barry swore he wasn’t going to compare him to Lup, this was as though he was a completely unrelated partner… Despite the heaviness in both of their hearts.

Taako tilted his head and Barry sucked on his bottom lip, something that Taako hadn’t expected. He was expecting this to be a quick thing to get them both off, but leave it to Barold to make it special. 

No wonder his sister had fallen for the sap.

Fisting his hands into Barry’s plain white shirt, Taako pulled him forward more, nearly into his lap as the kiss deepened, becoming more fevered as time passed. Teeth clicked against teeth, breaths coming heavy between them before Taako finally reached up to Barry’s face to take his glasses off. He tossed them gently in the direction of his nightstand, though if they made it there was a mystery to both of them. Barry had laid Taako back, crawling over him and finally breaking the kiss off in favor of kissing his tanned skin.

Taako smelled different than Lup despite the shared scent of their shampoo. There was something more… Sweet to his scent and a bit more spicy; most likely from his time around various spices and sweeteners in the kitchen. It was duller than usual due to the fact that he hadn’t been cooking as much, but it was still something unmistakably Taako about it. Barry took comfort in that little bit of stability, grinding his hips down against the elf’s thigh, pulling a sigh from Taako as he did.

Taako left his eyes closed, trying his best to get lost in the sensation of the lips and teeth on his neck. Something about Barry: he loved to leave marks. Taako would tease Lup mercilessly, but now, he understood. Barry was a very physically affectionate lover, and the way he was sucking against Taako’s pulse point made his toes curl.

One thing that was peculiar, however, was that however physical he was with his mouth, Barry definitely was  _ not _ with his hands. Taako’s arms had found their way around the back of the human’s neck as he lavished his lower neck with kisses, but Barry’s remained unmoving. Not even an attempt to get him undressed. Nothing.

“Lemme help you, Barold.” Taako spoke up, sitting up under Barry’s weight and putting his fingers to the bottom hem of his shirt. He pulled it up and over his head, tossing it to the side, leaving his body exposed to the man above him. Not wasting any time, Barry continued his decent while Taako impatiently tugged at his shirt. “Eventually you gotta get this off too, y’know.”

“I’m not  _ that _ bad at this, Taako.” Barry reminded him, the thigh between the elf’s legs pushing up against the erection there. While he didn’t acknowledge that, Taako  _ did  _ continue to pull at Barry’s shirt until it had come off and the two were lying chest to chest.

Obviously, Barry was much bigger than Taako, though honestly, that wasn’t a difficult feat. Taako allowed his hands to roam down his torso, feeling the extra plushness of him as he went. Barry swallowed thickly again, nervous that Taako wouldn’t find him the least bit attractive… Especially since, well,  _ look _ at him. Both Taako and Lup were so unattainably gorgeous, it was a shock that just one of them found him attractive.

Uncomfortable, Barry began to back away, Taako’s hands running down his stomach with his fingers finding their way into the belt loops of his jeans. He made eye contact quickly before yanking him forward with surprising force, moving his hips upwards to grind against the hardness in Barry’s pants. The human let out a gasp mixed with a broken curse, and from there, it escalated quickly.

The rest of their clothing had followed quickly after and Barry found himself sitting back on the mattress with Taako between his legs. He had no idea how one learned to do such things with their tongue but dear fucking gods above, he hoped Taako didn’t stop anytime soon. His head was tossed back, lips parted in heavy breaths as Taako continued his welcomed assault on the heated skin of his cock, looking up when Barry’s hand threaded through his hair.

It was gentle, and with a mouth full of dick he wasn’t about to stop and ask him to do it harder, but Taako pushed his head into Barry’s grasp a few times, hollowing out his cheeks in an attempt to get him to pull his hair more. Finally, during a particularly sharp suck Barry let out a guttural moan, fingers twisting into the blonde locks between his legs and yanking absentmindedly. Taako made a noise around him, Barry raising a brow before pulling his hand back.

“S-Sorry, Taako.” The aforementioned elf looked up at him with hooded eyes, pulling off of him with a lewd ‘pop.’

“Be sorry if you’re not gonna do it again.” Taako clambered into Barry’s lap, pushing his lips to his in a messy kiss, the human only having a few moments to grip Taako. The ends of his wavy blonde hair ticked the tops of his hands and Barry decided to give a tug to it, Taako’s head falling back and revealing the plethora of reddish blotches littering his neck. Taako ground down on him, leaving Barry breathless as his one hand trailed down to cup Taako’s ass.

Continuing the movement of his hips, Taako murmured something under his breath and suddenly, Barry could feel cool slick at his fingertips, nearly having to suppress a chuckle when he put two and two together. Slowly, his fingers trailed over to his entrance, teasing slightly but not pushing in. Taako nearly whimpered, but the sound was that of annoyance.

“I don’t do teasing.” He mentioned, one green eye cracked open and peering down at him.

“Hate to break it to you, bud, you’re not in charge.” Barry poked at him metaphorically, a smile present on his face. It was so sweet it made Taako pause for a moment before realizing he was about to slide a finger into him… And when it finally happened, he keened indignantly in Barry’s lap.

Fuck, it’d been a long time since he’d done anything remotely pleasurable and this was already just too good… And then Barry was losing himself completely. He ground his hips up in a whirlwind of preparing Taako, free hand tugging on his hair when he could and earning pleased hisses from the elf.

Taako found himself on his back, looking up at Barry with his legs resting on the tops of his soft hips, breath catching in his throat.

“You’re sure?” Barry asked as one last chance to back out. Terrified, those brown eyes blinked patiently as Taako seemed to finally actually consider what they were doing, but was relieved when the other nodded.

“Hell yeah.” At this point, Taako was too debauched to care (or perhaps it was the lasting effect of the wine), and with that, Barry lined himself up and pushed in slowly. Taako bit at his bottom lip while inhaling sharply, the hands that rested on the forearms on either side of his head tightening. For better or worse, Barry was unbelievably thick, and the usually pleasant burn of being stretched was a bit more than he was used to.

“You okay?” Barry mumbled, a shiver wracking down his spine. It was so hot, so unbelievably tight that it was difficult to stop himself from moving forward.

“Fine.” Taako adjusted himself before letting a breath out, Barry finding the muscles around him relaxing. “You’re just a lot more than I figured.”

A bit of pride swelled in the human’s chest as he pushed forward a bit more, this time pulling a pleasured sound from Taako. Barry slowly began to rock his hips in a gentle rhythm until he was able to push and pull from the elf comfortably before he picked up the pace. It was soft and gentle, and honestly exactly what he pictured Barry being like in bed. While that was all well and good, Taako found it to not be enough after a while and tightened his grip with his legs. When Barry had successfully been pulled closer to him, Barry dropped his head slightly, nearly to Taako’s shoulder.

“C’mon, Bluejeans. Harder.” Taako had turned his head and mumbled that into his ear and Barry moaned. Something about the request had turned up the heat with him, snapping his hips to Taako’s as best he could. Instantly, Taako’s back arched, a higher pitched sound coming from him as Barry shifted to rest on his forearms for more leverage. The more Taako seemed to moan, the faster Barry was going with his thrusts. If nothing else, the elf had been right, that he really  _ hadn’t _ been doing anything for himself. Something about this just melted the tension that he was feeling and the sounds that he was having Taako make… Well, that was just an added bonus.

Taako’s cries had seemed to reach a plateau at one point and Barry looked down at the nearly destroyed golden braid that lay next to him. Reaching out best he could, he wrapped the loose strands around his hand and yanked, Taako nearly giving a scream when the pleasant tingle tore across his scalp. To get more of those noises, his hips became sloppier with their thrusts and Barry let out a low groan.

“Taako, I’m-” He squeezed his eyes shut and let out a shaky breath, the elf thrusting back against him. “Can I…?”

“Fuck, I don’t fucking care just- _ fuck _ -!” Taako pushed out between gritted teeth and Barry picked up his pace. He fucked into Taako hard enough for the bed to complain, the headboard knocking against the wall. Taako reached down to jerk his weeping cock as Barry continued to plow into him, his head burying into the side of Taako’s neck. His breath was unbearably hot against his skin and soon, Barry muffled his cries of climax into him, breaths inconsistent and loud. He kept trying to thrust weakly into Taako, though the sensation of being filled coupled with his quick strokes brought him to his end quickly after that. With a loud yet broken curse, Taako came across their stomachs, tensing during his peak. Once he came down, he seemed to have melted into the bed, feeling as though he could meditate (or even fucking sleep) for years if given the chance.

For a while, the only sounds in the room were that of panting and shifting of bodies, Taako having cleaned them both up while Barry maneuvered them into a more comfortable position on the bed. The human pulled the top cover over them and settled down, sighing as he pulled Taako to him.

“Thanks for that.” He mentioned as his breath finally came about him.

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t mention it.” Taako waved off, wanting nothing more than to drift away into much needed rest. “Actually, really. Don’t mention it. It’s kinda…”

“Weird?” Barry smiled to no one in particular. “Yeah. It is.”

It was a strange and heavy silence for a moment that lasted no more than that before they were both asleep, their minds blank with exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day ten prompt: Hair pulling.


	11. Whatever [ Taakitz ]

Kravitz sometimes felt rather intimidated being around Taako if he was being honest. There was quite a bit about him that led the reaper to feel that way, after all, Taako was pretty famous. That’s not to say that he himself wasn’t famous, he was the Raven Queen’s best and it seemed only natural that he would end up with someone as indescribable as Taako.

While Kravitz loved Taako with all of his being, sometimes (and by sometimes, he really meant  _ all _ the time) Taako would throw him a curve ball and catch him completely off guard. He’d be left sputtering indignantly much like he currently was now, completely nude, staring down at his equally as nude boyfriend.

“I… I’m not sure I understand what you’re asking me.”

“Krav, you gotta work with me here.” The elf sighed, drawing his knees up to his chest a bit uncomfortably.

“I’m trying to, Taako, but what you’re asking is well, unconventional to say the least.” Kravitz allowed his fingers to push his heavy silken hair back from his face.

“It’s only unconventional until you’ve heard about it.” Taako was always so nonchalant about things like this and that just drove Kravitz’s discomfort home. “Just take them and use them.”

Kravitz’s rather intimidating gaze traveled to the smoothed wooden objects, swallowing nervously as he surveyed their shape.

“Where did you say you found these?”

“If you know the back roads at the market, you can find some interesting shit.” Taako raised his brows a few times and Kravitz had to suppress a roll of his eyes.

“Won’t these hurt you?” The reaper asked, picking one up. It had substantial weight to it being solid wood, though it was smoothed to perfection on the outside. It tapered, one end being rather skinny and gradually got thicker to which Kravitz found him shaking his head. “These are… Unnaturally large, Taako.”

“That’s the  _ point _ .” Taako sounded exasperated as he let his legs fall open, his half-hard cock being exposed to Kravitz once again. Perhaps the reaper would have felt a bit more secure in things if there weren’t two of--whatever they were--on the bed. “It’ll be fun.”

“For you, maybe. I’m the one who’s going to risk hurting you.”

“You won’t.” He insisted, pouting a bit before Kravitz let out a sigh and closed his hand around the object.

“Alright, but please let me know if this isn’t feeling okay?” Kravitz was always so timid with Taako as though he hadn’t been punched hard enough to kill him once. The elf was tougher than he let on, especially when he was asking for something in the bedroom.

Their foreplay continued as it normally did, lots of bites and heavy touching, whispered sweetness and loud moans. Kravitz had Taako’s cock between his lips, sucking on his head in just the way that made his back arch off the bed, breathless and incoherent. Slim fingers gripped painfully at the roots of Kravitz’s thick, dark hair and pulled as his pleasure mounted.

After a few more minutes of that, Taako gave Kravitz a gentle push to the forehead while shaking his head gently. The reaper instantly backed off, not without kissing the swollen length in front of him once again, and sat back on his knees.

“Are you alright, darling?” Kravitz asked warmly, enjoying the bright blush which stained Taako’s cheeks.

“Yeah,” Taako breathed out, trying to regain his composure. “You’re just too good at what you do, baby.” The elf winked at him, a blush mirroring his own blooming on his partner’s face. Kravitz watched with curious eyes as Taako took himself in hand, gripping onto the base of himself to further stave off the climax that had threatened to overtake him, turning over onto his stomach and wiggling his hips suggestively.

Kravitz took a deep breath in as though he was mentally preparing himself to do something, and honestly, that wasn’t too far off from the truth. Allowing a bit of slick to coat his fingers (thank the gods Taako was a good teacher when it came to magic), he picked up one of the objects and ran his hand over it. The slick collected on it, not even disturbing the color due to the dark stain that had been laid over it. Taako gazed at Kravitz over his shoulder, same debauched look on his face as when Kravitz was about to shove his dick into him. Placing the slim end to Taako’s hole, Kravitz let the lube there coat his entrance, teasing the elf with it as Taako tried to push back.

“You seem to like this more than you thought.” Taako teased as Kravitz kept his eyes on what he was doing.

“I never get to see you quite like this.” Kravitz informed him. With his hips usually in the way, Kravitz only got to see so much. Now with his position, he could see Taako opening himself for the object to slide in. He took it so well, Kravitz pushed until he hit a little resistance, Taako letting out a sound as he felt him stop pushing.

Kravitz watched in fascination as Taako clenched around the object, swallowing thickly as his cock gave a twitch upward. Noticing that his boyfriend seemed rather entranced by his position, Taako made quite a show of shaking his ass and moaning, making sure to rut against the bed for good measure.

“What’s wrong, Krav? Your jaw is dropped.” Taako teased him, though the reaper just moved forward to take his ass in hand, kneading the globes and spreading him more. Taako gave a genuine moan, and Kravitz took one hand to push the rod a bit further. Taako cried out, panting a bit as he moved back onto it, Kravitz nearly moaning at the sight of the elf so desperate to be filled. The wooden rod was getting much thicker, and Kravitz would even dare to say thicker than he was.

“Are you alright to keep going, love?” He asked as a quick gauge. Taako fought to get his breath under him while nodding his head harshly.

“Yes, fuck, keep going.” Taako gasped out as Kravitz’s fingers tickled around his entrance to better lube the rod, trying his best to take his time. Impatient as ever, Taako took it upon himself to push back further, letting the wood slide further into him, arms shaking from holding himself up. Taako allowed himself to fall to the mattress, blonde hair blowing off his face as he breathed deeply.

“Oh, Taako,” Kravitz cooed, tracing his nails over the roundness of the elf’s ass. “You look so beautiful like this.”

Letting out a wanton noise, Taako rut against the bed again, trying his best to turn slightly.

“Here.” He said, voice cracking slightly as he pointed to the edge of the bed. Kravitz was a bit confused but obliged, moving to where Taako’s finger led him. With hands out, Taako cupped the back of Kravitz’s ass, squeezing as he pulled him into him. Wetting his lips, Taako looked up and pulled Kravitz into his mouth, tongue laving at him almost as desperately as he pushed his hips back into nothingness.

“Do you-- _ ah _ , want me to...?” Kravitz asked, losing his grip on stability for just a moment as Taako’s tongue curled around him, wet and searing. Taako simply moaned around his length, Kravitz nearly thrusting his hips forward at the sensation.

Dear Lady, how did something this simple manage to get him so worked up?

Taking the end of the wood, Kravitz pushed it into Taako more, earning an anguished cry as it pushed him closer to his limit. Taako kept working Kravitz’s cock, bobbing his head in time with the rhythm that he fucked himself backward with. The drag of his cock against the sheets was so relieving to the pressure building in him, but at the same time, not nearly enough…

“You’re doing so well, Taako.” Kravitz took his free hand and ran it soothingly through Taako’s hair. Taako felt so full with the wooden rod in him and Kravitz in his mouth… It was an amazing feeling that was almost too much for him to process. It was sensory overload of the sweetest kind, and his nose flared with desperate puffs for air.

Kravitz felt the back of Taako’s throat and rewarded him with a deep moan, head falling back. He only allowed himself to stay like that for a few moments before he looked back at Taako, face slick with his own spit and eyes half-lidded as he stared up at Kravitz’s face. The reaper struggled to keep up with the pace with which he was thrusting into the bed, pushing the rod gently enough not to hurt but more than enough to continue to slide into Taako.

“Taako, you’re…” Kravitz couldn’t finish his sentence before Taako swallowed around him, the muscles of his throat squeezing his dick in all the right ways. “Fuck,  _ Taako _ .”

Taako was close, the stretch of his asshole almost overwhelming him with a sweet burning pressure that built in the bottom of his belly. Kravitz watched every miniscule movement and twitch that Taako gave, committing it to memory for a later time, his boyfriend full from each end and still wanting more. Taako’s mouth began to get lazy in its movements as he swallowed once more around Kravitz, the reaper jolting at the sensation. Because of that lack of control, he managed to give the wooden rod one last push before Taako was nearly screaming around him as he came. Kravitz gave a few thrusts into his mouth, enjoying the pleasant vibrations that his boyfriend’s pleasure was instilling in him before he was cumming too in a mess of swears and Taako’s name.

A few moments after regaining composure, Kravitz pulled his softening member from Taako’s lips, the elf taking in a huge breath in. Taako was in limbo of trying not to touch the cum stained sheets and not being able to move anywhere, the wood still firmly inside of him. Kravitz reached out a hand to grab the end, pulling gently to which Taako gave a breathy groan.

“I’m sorry, did that hurt?” Kravitz asked, recoiling immediately.

“Not exactly.” Taako explained matter-of-factly. “It’s just not the most pleasant feeling in the world, you feel me?”

“I… Suppose?” Kravitz let out a gentle laugh while Taako worked the wooden rod out of himself, letting it clang together with its twin on the bed. Finally free to flop over, Taako allowed himself the pleasure, letting out a long breath as he did. Kravitz looked at the sizable mess on the sheets and couldn’t help the extra bit of arousal that flared within him.

“Mm, tell you what, love.” Kravitz moved over Taako, a light hand on his hip. Taako made a sound of confirmation of awareness and squirmed slightly when he felt Kravitz’s fingers rounding their way to his ass. Three fingers slipped inside of him and Taako gave an overly sensitive moan, Kravitz biting his lip at the lack of resistance he was met with. “Why don’t we clean the sheets and rinse off, and whatever else happens, happens?”

Kravitz removed his fingers from Taako, leaving him panting as he crossed the room. Taako’s eyes followed him the whole way and he smirked deviously.

“Whatever’s probably gonna happen, my dude.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day eleven prompt: Object insertion.


	12. I.O.U. [ Taagnus ]

“Mags, I wanna show you something.” Taako broke the silence between the two of them, the human cracking an eye open from where he lay next to him.

“Show me what?” Magnus had gotten back from his afternoon workout and shower, Taako curling up with him in Magnus’s bare-boned Bureau issued room. There was something about his skin after a shower that just smelled irresistible to Taako, and whenever he could, he took full advantage of it.

It was quiet for a moment too long before Magnus opened both his eyes, looking down to Taako as the elf rolled himself on top of him. Magnus blinked a few times, confused as to when Taako had made this decision. Had he nodded off in the middle of talking to him?

“Show me  _ what _ ?” Magnus asked again, getting a sound kiss on the lips from Taako. Making a noise of question, the fighter gripped Taako’s upper arms as he wriggled on top of him, his motives becoming clearer by the moment.

“Are you showing me your dick?” Magnus cocked a brow when Taako pulled back, the elf giving a bark of laughter before sliding down his lap.

“If you play your cards right.” He mentioned, a bit too sultry for the joke. Magnus sat up slightly, peering down as slim fingers tickled at his hips, running along the stretch marks that painted his sides. It made it easier seeing that he had just gotten out of the shower and only had his boxers on, and Taako was grateful for that.

“So, am I gonna find out what you have planned?” Magnus watched closely as Taako kissed at the bottom of his stomach, biting just above where the waistband of his boxers sat. Those bright green eyes looked up at him and something stirred within the stomach below Taako’s lips.

“You ever have your ass eaten, Mags?” Taako’s face was completely serious, but Magnus couldn’t help the peal of laughter that tore from his throat. Taako raised a brow as the other’s laughing fit continued. “Is that a no?”

“Fucking  _ of course not _ dude, holy shit.” Magnus brought a hand to his face, wiping the tears from the corners of his eyes.

“Okay, well fuck it then, you’re making it a joke.” Taako frowned and sat up from his place in between Magnus’s legs. Magnus continued to try to calm himself, laughter dying down slowly as the elf’s arms crossed over his chest.

“I’m sorry, holy fucking shit.” Magnus took a deep breath and ran a hand through his still-wet hair.

“Well, you kinda killed the mood, laughy McGee.” Taako glared at him, nearly diving out of the way when Magnus reached out his arms to grab at him.

“Sorry,” Magnus shook his head, seeing that Taako was still visibly upset. “C’mere.”

“Nope, I’m good.”

“C’mereeeeee.” Magnus made grabby hands, Taako smacking one away. “Taakoooooo~!”

“Fine, fine, fantasy Christ.” Taako allowed himself to tip over sideways and landed with a shoulder to Magnus’s gut. The human sputtered in response, Taako smirking up at Magnus as he regained his breath.

“Okay. So.” When he finally got his wits about him, Magnus cleared his throat. Taako could see that he was struggling to even say the words.

“Having your ass eaten out.” Taako added in, seeing Magnus struggling to keep his composure. “Listen, if you ever had it done and ever had it done  _ well _ you’d have a different reaction.”

“Isn’t it… Gross?” Magnus was honestly thinking about it now and Taako shook his head.

“Not if you’re clean.” He shrugged as best he could while laying down.

“Fair point.” Magnus mentioned, a hand coming to rest on Taako’s back, gentle patterns ghosting over him.

“So… You up for it or?”

“Taako, that can’t be fun for you.”

“Magnus, my dude, my man, have you ever known Taako to do  _ anything _ that he didn’t like?”

“No.” Magnus answered quickly.

“Okay so, get naked and turn over.” Taako sat up and looked at Magnus expectantly.

“Are you sure?”

“I owe you one for that time outside the Director’s office.” Taako picked something out from under his nails while Magnus turned a shade of red rivaling his sideburns. Magnus took a big breath in, hooking his fingers into his waistband and pulling his boxers down. He had to pull his legs up to get them off with Taako sitting there, seeing him looking on with a pleased grin. Turning over slowly, Magnus adjusted the pillows on the bed, getting comfortable as he lay on his stomach.

Taking a moment to appreciate him, Taako turned fully to Magnus, hands grabbing a handful of his ass and squeezing. It was something he so rarely got to do since he was always on bottom, but he loved Magnus’s body. It was so unlike his own; bulky and soft, hairy in places but smooth in others. Taako loved running his fingers over him, grabbing handfuls of him where he could and scratching over where he couldn’t. Magnus gave a sound of contentment under Taako’s hands, the elf smiling though the other couldn’t see him.

It was when Taako’s soft lips were kissing against the swell of Magnus’s ass that the contentment turned into a bit of apprehension. Taako took his time kissing the soft skin, the smell of soap still heavy on him. Teeth grazed against him, nipping sharply and caused Magnus to squirm under the touch.

“Ready?” Taako spoke against his skin, working his way over to Magnus’s entrance.

“I, uh, think so?” His voice was muffled slightly against the sheets, but Taako heard him loud and clear, ears perking up slightly. Those devilish fingers kneaded his ass, pulling him apart gently before his tongue dipped out and ran over Magnus’s entrance.

And it was fucking  _ weird _ .

It wasn’t weird enough for him to slap Taako away, but it was certainly a new sensation. It just felt too warm and wet and--oh gods. Taako’s tongue had just pushed inside of him for a split second. The flat of his tongue moved over the puckered skin, chills going up Magnus’s spine as he concentrated on the action. Once more, Taako pushed his tongue past his muscles, tip tickling his inner walls and giving a rather lewd moan into him, the sound traveling straight to Magnus’s cock. Before he had realized, Magnus was pushing back into his face, which had the elf smiling against his skin. Taako shifted his hands under Magnus’s hips and angled him up better, the human ending up on his knees with Taako’s hand sliding between his legs.

Magnus let out a loud moan as Taako massaged the underside of his cock, hardening under his ministrations. His tongue was now pushing and pulling out, circling his entrance a few times before pushing back in.

“Mfm, fuck, Taako…” The elf smiled as best he could, stroking Magnus languidly as he took his time licking at his walls. It was a struggle to stay upright, the strange feeling starting to pool in the bottom of his belly as pleasure. Thrusting back gently, Taako continued to moan against him, squeezing Magnus’s length slightly on the upstroke.

Taking a break from Magnus’s entrance, Taako moved downward, his tongue flattening out and allowing Magnus’s balls to rest gently on it. His back arching, Magnus called out Taako’s name, lost in the sensation of Taako gently rolling his balls with his lips and tongue.

“Taako, fuck, you’re so good a-at that.” Magnus praised, pulling his head up and back and taking in a greedy breath.

A muffled ‘mhmm’ against him caused the human to cry out again, the slippery appendage slinking back up his taint, adding pressure there for good measure. Taako’s tongue worked back up to Magnus’s entrance again, teasing by prodding with a pointed tongue but not breeching; one hand on Magnus’s hip to keep him from thrusting backward. His other palm was focused on teasing the weeping head of the human’s cock, giving a few strokes when enough wetness had collected on his skin.

Feeling out of control of his own body, Magnus felt his hips jerking in all directions, depending upon whether Taako was thrusting his tongue into him or stroking him. His breath came in loud pants, not sure where he needed more contact. Magnus must have relaxed and Taako’s tongue slid into him further, a guttural cry nearly choking him.

“Taako- shit.” Magnus moaned loudly, head falling back to the mattress. He peered back at Taako from under his arm, seeing him completely concentrated on his task, green eyes shut with his focus. The stretch that he was getting from the thick part of Taako’s tongue was too good, Magnus giving a sharp thrust back before he could stop himself. “Fuck, like that, Taako.”

Taako nodded slightly at his boyfriend’s affirmation, continuing to push his tongue into him in a sharp rhythm that made his jaw ache. Magnus shivered with the wetness of his skin under Taako’s mouth, feeling just how much spit coated the sensitive flesh. He couldn’t stop the slew of curses that fell from his lips, whining as Taako began to stroke him in more consistent pulls. 

Powerful fists twisted into the sheets below, Taako’s hand speeding up as he moaned into Magnus’s ass, the sensation of that proving to be too much for the fighter as he writhed beneath him.

“Fuck, Taako, I’m a-almost there-!” Magnus grit his teeth and pushed his hips towards Taako’s hand, the elf feeling the clench on his tongue getting tighter as he worked Magnus to his peak. A few more sharp thrusts of his tongue coupled with the feverish caresses over Magnus’s cock and he cried out brokenly, going completely stiff while Taako continued to milk him. The only thing holding Magnus up at all was Taako’s free arm that had hooked around his hips, keeping him secure. Ribbons of cum stained the sheets under them, Magnus watching as sweat fell from his brow to the sheets below as he gasped for air, moving with Taako to lay on his side around the mess he’d made.

Once he was laid down, Magnus gazed up at Taako with sleepy eyes and a lazy smile. The elf wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, the other palming his straining cock through the fabric of his pants.

“What’d ya think?” Taako asked, already knowing the answer.

“How much of an ego stroke do you need right now?” Magnus asked, laughter lacing his tone.

“Not as much as I need a dick stroke, homie.” Taako freed himself from his bottoms, reaching out to place Magnus’s hand over his cock.

“Thought you said you owed me one?”

“Guess I owe you another one.” Taako smirked while Magnus gathered his strength to push himself up. The human managed to get up and shoved Taako back, Magnus’s fist wrapped around his cock comfortably as he started to stroke.

“I’m okay with that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day twelve prompt: rimming.


	13. Full [ Taakitz ]

Taako and Kravitz were still experiencing most things for the first time. When they had finally hooked up, it had been sweet and loving, careful and deliberate. It had taken place after Story and Song, as most things did, but something about the anticipation had made it that much better. Taako felt the love that Kravitz had declared for him in each gentle caress, every snap of his hips, all of the sweet nothings bitten into his skin.

While that was all well and good, Taako also needed something a bit rougher from Kravitz, and small hints and nudges were definitely dropped along the way. It seemed that Kravitz was on board, glad that Taako had asked. So glad, in fact, that they had started going at it right away much to both of their contentment.

Kravitz’s large hand had slid down into Taako’s pants, stroking him as best as he could with the tightness surrounding him. Taako had his head back against the bedroom door where Kravitz had him pinned, enjoying the feel of the reaper sucking on his neck. A red and purple bruise formed quickly under Kravitz’s lips, pulling back to see his handy work and smirking.

Taako pushed his hips forward into Kravitz’s grasp, moaning at the friction the action rewarded him with. Continuing to glower down, the reaper twisted his hand as best he could, a louder, more desperate sound coming from the frazzled elf below his gaze.

“Beautiful.” Kravitz whispered, kissing Taako’s jaw right below where his ear connected to his head. The compliment pulled a shiver from Taako, those glinting green eyes flashing upwards through thick lashes.

“Wanna make me more beautiful?” Taako’s voice was thick with arousal, a small noise of question sounding as Kravitz continued to kiss at his lobe. “Put your dick in me.” Taako reached out and grabbed Kravitz’s erection through his pants.

“T-Taako!” Kravitz pulled back, flushing slightly at his boyfriend’s vulgar words. Taako’s demeanor remained unmoved, his hand warming Kravitz’s frigid skin through his clothing.

“What? This is what we talked about.” He tightened his grip on Kravitz, watching him crumple a bit in his grasp. Kravitz thought they would ease into it, but it appeared he was wrong. “You forget already?”

“No, of course not-- _ ah _ .” Taako gave him some pressure, loving that Kravitz’s thick hair tickled his neck as his head fell to his shoulder for support.

“Alright, then I don’t see why you’re refusing me your dick.”

“I never said you-  _ oh _ -!” Kravitz was interrupted when Taako’s slim fingers slid past his waistband, rubbing teasing circles on the head of his cock.

“C’mon Krav, literally begging for it here.” Hearing Kravitz swallow thickly, the hand that was in his own pants was quickly removed in order to whisk his legs out from under him. Before Taako realized what had happened, Kravitz had him in his grasp, marching him into the bedroom. “Now you’re getting it.”

Depositing the smart talking elf on the bed, Kravitz reached for his pants, ready to undo them instantly. Taako’s tongue licked at his bottom lip, soon being replaced by his teeth as his boyfriend stripped off his clothing.

His form may have been a strange concoction of magic, but  _ fuck _ it was a good one. Taako watched intently as Kravitz’s dark skin appeared from below his clothing, the muscles in his legs flexing with each movement. Stripping off his shirt and letting it fall away left the body of a fantasy Adonis; abs chiseled and accented by the prominent “v” of his hips, leading down to a sinfully perfect cock.

Taako strained painfully against the confines of his pants, grabbing at them and pulling downward to try to alleviate it.

“You have no business looking that good, Skeletor.” Taako joked, though his tone remained sultry. Kravitz smiled sweetly at him, thankful for the comment, but he had more pressing matters to attend to.

“I could say the same for you.” Kravitz walked the short distance to the bed from the pile of clothing he had just stepped out of, kneeling over Taako, the elf’s eyes level with his cock. Before Taako could move forward to capture him between his lips, Kravitz reached down to pull at his top to get it off of him, followed quickly by his pants. One thing that didn’t pass him by was how wet Taako’s underwear had become when they were fooling around in the hallway. But, it was the reaper’s turn now to gaze lovingly at the form of his boyfriend, loving the debauched nature he usually took when in these situations. The blonde hair that had been fixed in a braid over his shoulder was falling loosely out of its style, landing on the bed between his arm and body. While he wasn’t particularly muscular, a trait of being an elf, he was still thin with gentle muscled outlines. Kravitz could probably fit both of his hands around Taako’s waist and have his middle fingers touch behind his back with how small he was.

That was something that got to Kravitz rather quickly, the fact that Taako was so much smaller than him; the first time they’d been together he swore he was going to break him in half. It seemed like there was no way that his cock would fit in him, but Taako managed to take him like a champ and if that wasn’t one of the biggest turn ons…

Leaning back down to press his tongue to the bruise on Taako’s neck, Kravitz let out a shaky breath that he didn’t need, Taako’s fingers pushing through the silky locks of his boyfriend’s hair. Not staying there long, his fingers traveled down his neck to his shoulders, running over the solid muscle beneath his skin as Kravitz pulled him into a heated kiss. Kravitz allowed his body to lay over Taako, both of them rutting against one another, the elf’s hands continuing to roam to wherever he could touch.

“Taako,” Kravitz pulled back, intimidating red eyes half lidded. “I don’t know how you can make me want you more.” He dove back to kiss him again, this time a bit shorter and more choppy, lots of teeth and exchanged breaths. Taako chuckled in his throat and reached down between Kravitz’s legs to grip him once again. A sound much like a growl emanated from Kravitz’s chest, reaching over to the nightstand where their lube sat unused for no more than a few days at a time.

The sound of the cap being popped made Taako whine, watching as Kravitz reached down between them, bumping into his hand on the way down. His first finger entered him none too slowly, wriggling a bit to get in comfortably. Taako let out a pleased hiss, moving his hips down automatically. His grip on Kravitz’s length relinquishing, they gripped at his shoulders instead.

“Hurry.” The elf whispered grinding his length upwards into Kravitz’s hip.

“Relax, love.” Kravitz chuckled soothingly, thrusting his hand into Taako in quick staccatos and earning another whine from him. Taako let go of him in favor of bracing himself to thrust back against Kravitz to get him deeper. Kravitz bit at his lip, cock twitching upwards in interest. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so eager to be full of me.”

Taako moaned deeply, Kravitz’s words going straight to his groin. Finally he had convinced him to talk like that to him, and it made Taako weak.

“Then do something about it.” Taako challenged, feeling the tip of Kravitz’s other finger pushing into the tight muscle next to its twin.

“Oh, I plan to.” Kravitz continued to thrust his hand in, slow but very hard. “But you have to be ready for me.” He laid a kiss to Taako’s temple, so sweet and caring that Taako nearly missed what he was saying to him.

“I don’t care, maybe I want it to hurt.” The elf raised a brow. Kravitz shook his head in spite of the suggestion, though. “I’ve taken your cock before, I can do it again.”

“Yes but I don’t want to hurt you unnecessarily if I don’t have to.” He separated his fingers, stretching Taako open further while he writhed under him. A quick drag of his fingers over his prostate and Taako nearly bent his torso in half.

“Krav…” Taako closed his eyes tightly for a moment, concentrating on the overwhelming tingle he felt from head to toe. Just when he got his wits under him, Kravitz pulled them right back out with the push of another finger into him. His mouth hung open for a few moments as he adjusted to the feeling, Kravitz getting more frantic in his ministrations to speed the process up.

He pushed himself up to look down at Taako, watching where his fingers disappeared into him rapidly, smiling darkly.

“You’re so ready for me, Taako.” Kravitz husked out, and suddenly, Taako wasn’t so sure that Kravitz was struggling to speak like that anymore.

“Fucking need you.” Taako’s hands gripped onto his back, nails beginning to bite in. Kravitz slid in once more up to his second knuckle, pushing against Taako’s walls once more before pulling his hand out. He watched as his boyfriend’s entrance fluttered around nothing, the hazy look in Taako’s eyes making them almost darker than normal. “Krav, let’s go!”

“I could leave you here to finish it yourself if I’m not fast enough for you.” Kravitz offered, sitting back on his calves and taking himself in hand. Lazily stroking himself, he watched Taako’s eyes follow his hand movements, taking joy in the way Taako licked his lip at the motion. “I suppose you’ve waited long enough.”

Kravitz leaned forward, grabbing the lube that he’d carelessly thrown onto the mattress, taking a bit more to slick himself up. Once he was ready, he lined his cock up with Taako’s entrance, staying there just barely pushing into him. Taako’s grip on him tightened, enjoying the burn of his cock stretching him even more than his fingers could provide.

“ _ Fuck _ , Kravitz.” Taako sighed out, wincing when Kravitz pushed in a bit too hard.

“Sorry, love.” Kravitz said softly, a hand moving to brush some hair out of his face.

“Be sorry that your dick isn’t fully in me, let’s  _ go _ .” Taako pushed his hips down, throwing his head back as the edges of pain gripped at him. For a moment, he regretted his actions, though not enough to stop the rotation of his hips.

It continued like that, dirty things whispered to one another as Kravitz’s hips snapped forward, dragging pleasured screams out of Taako with each movement. For a better angle, the reaper sat back on his knees again, pulling Taako’s hips with him. Having his lower back resting on Kravitz thighs, he was able to push into him further, Taako’s hands on top of Kravitz’s and gripping on for dear life. The sounds of skin slapping as Kravitz fucked into him were barely covered by their moans, but it set a brutal metronome to their pleasure.

“You look best like this, Taako.” Kravitz moaned from his chest, pulling Taako’s hips down to meet his thrusts upward. Taako turned his attention to Kravitz, looking almost too blissed out to be coherent. “Taking me so well, like you were made for me.”

“I was.” Taako said in a moment of rare sincerity, squeezing Kravitz’s hands under his own. Looking back on it, Kravitz would well up with so much love and emotion, it was almost overwhelming, but in the moment, he just wanted more of Taako. Anything the elf was willing to give.

“Scream for me, Taako.” Kravitz pulled him down in a bruising thrust, Taako’s pelvis aching with the force.

“Krav-!” He yelped, his body pushing upwards in an attempt to ground himself in some way. What he didn’t expect was Kravitz to grab onto his shoulders and pull him upwards to his chest, hugging him while continuing to fuck him into screaming. “Krav,  _ Krav _ , you gotta touch me, holy fuck.” Taako was absolutely breathless, his plea desperate and high pitched.

“I’m close, love, let me pull out first.” Kravitz mumbled against the side of his head, placing a kiss to his cheek bone. Taako shook his head quickly back and forth, keeping a tight grip around Kravitz.

“No.” He damn near growled which pulled a hefty shiver from the reaper.

“T-Taako?”

“Cum in me.” The elf grit his teeth when Kravitz’s hand grabbed him and started stroking him violently in time with his thrusts which became sloppier by the moment. In all the times they’d been together, Taako had never asked Kravitz to stay… And in that moment, he seized his lips for a moment, whispering against them as though his heart were in danger of stopping once more.

“I love you so fucking much.” Kravitz managed. He could feel the slight upturn of Taako’s smile under his own mouth.

“C’mon, babe, fill me up.” Taako only barely got his words out before the reaper was back at his lips, moaning into his mouth as he felt his climax washing over him at Taako’s words. Taako managed to swallow the sounds of Kravitz’s pleasure, the uncharacteristic warmth from Kravitz giving him a nearly immediate reaction. Without much warning, Taako tossed his head back as he came over Kravitz’s hand and onto their chests as he collapsed against him in a satiated heap.

A few moments and Kravitz laid Taako down, a bit reluctant to pull out of him, but did so for Taako’s sake. The elf seemed exhausted after that and Kravitz wanted to make sure he was in a safe position before he inevitably knocked out.

Once Taako was laid down, the reaper looked down at him adoringly as he tried to catch his breath. Looking to Taako’s irritated entrance, a trickle of cum leaked out and Kravitz stopped for a moment. The wizard shivered, the sensation not unpleasant, but definitely not ideal.

“You were right, you can be more beautiful.” Kravitz smiled with the warmth of the sun on Taako’s face, his hand traveling between Taako’s legs and scooping up a bit of his seed to hold up.

“Weird thing to do, but okay. Feeling it, I guess.” Taako teased him, lips slanted in a smug grin when he saw how fascinated Kravitz was watching the cum drip from Taako. “You gonna stare at my ass all night or?”

“Mm, would you mind if I did?”

“Fine, but you get to draw the bath later on.”

“Why me?” Kravitz protested in jest.

“Because you’re the reason I’m not gonna be able to walk for a week. Fucking  _ hell,  _ dude.” Taako shifted slightly and Kravitz laughed heartily at the poke.

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day thirteen prompt: Cream pie.


	14. Follow Through [ Taakitz ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't usually my thing, but I really liked this prompt? And of course, it had to be Taakitz.

_ “Thug, what’s your name? I’m about to tentacle your dick. _ ”

Not exactly the most eloquent of first words to someone you intended to spend the rest of your life with, but then again, it seemed to make sense for them. A nontraditional start for a nontraditional couple just tended to be right, though the threat went unfulfilled for quite some time. It wasn’t until Kravitz had brought it up in casual conversation, joking with Taako as he did, that it really stuck with Taako.

“Well, there is one thing you’ve said to me you never followed through on.”

“Yeah? What’s that?” Taako had seemed to have won their play argument up until now.

“Whatever happened to, I believe you put it as, ‘tentacling my dick’?” Taako looked at him in confusion for a moment, Kravitz realizing the implications of the question he’d posed. Right as the realization hit him, it must have hit Taako as well, his face darkening instantly.

“What, now you’re asking me to do it? I knew you were into some weird shit, but I wouldn’t peg you as a tentacle guy.” The elf nudged him with his elbow, not very hard at all, but enough to fluster the reaper.

“I’m not asking, Taako. You asked for an example of when you didn’t follow through. I just gave you one.” Kravitz was a professional when it came to keeping his cool in situations of high pressure, though this was a bit too much even for him.

“Yeah, a bullshit one from when we had first seen each other and you were trying to kill me, bubbelah.” Taako reminded him, draping himself over the arm of the couch they were on. “That just means that you’ve been thinking about it all this time.”

“It does not!”

“It sure does!” Their play squabble was quickly becoming charged with real frustration as they continued. Kravitz decided to end it by changing the subject, but now that Taako had been made aware of it, there was really no going back.

It seemed that the conversation had blown over until about a week later when Kravitz had gotten home from a particularly exhausting bounty. Taako was annoyingly peppy, and while the reaper never used that word for him, for some reason it was the only thing he could use. It was as though the elf knew something he didn’t, and the longer the night went on, the more apparent that fact became.

Now that Kravitz was quite literally tied up in a writhing heap of Evard’s Black Tentacles with Taako watching in utter joy, he realized that hindsight was, indeed, 20/20.

“T-Taako…” Kravitz was more flustered than anything, his nude form exposed to his boyfriend’s hungry eyes as the slick feeling appendages ran along his skin.

“Hm?” He hummed, moving towards Kravitz, his pointer finger drawing down the line of his jaw. Red eyes flashed towards the touch before connecting with Taako’s, brows raised in a constant state of question.

“What are you… Planning?” Kravitz was interrupted by a fleeting feeling of a tentacle ghosting his inner thigh.

“Eh, little bit of this, little bit of that. We’ll see where the night takes us, babe.” Taako gave Kravitz a flirty wink, and this time, the reaper felt something wrapping around the base of his dick and made a throaty sound. Taako took a seat on the edge of the mattress, across from where he’d trapped his boyfriend, watching him struggle with an intent glint in his eyes. Kravitz swallowed thickly before a few inky tendrils wrapped around his throat too.

Feeling a particularly devious appendage tickling up the back of his leg, Kravitz nearly jumped when it tickled at his backside. It ran along the curve of the bottom of his spine, over the muscles of his ass, and back up to his entrance. It rubbed there for quite a long time, enough for Kravitz to attempt to swallow again, the motion being cut off by the tightness at his throat. Taako watched from the bed, seeing Kravitz’s cock stirring from the ministrations, smirk growing ever more knowing.

The tentacle which was still wrapped around the base of his cock began to move in slow strokes, almost in time with the pressure that rubbed against his hole. He could feel his cock swelling from the movements and only then realized that his eyes were scrunched shut against the feeling. When he opened them, he was met by the lovely sight of Taako’s spread legs, his hand closing around his hardened length and stroking slowly.

“Taako-” He was cut off by the feeling of a tendril pushing into him, shivering slightly at the intrusion. It wasn’t large, but still enough for a shock to his system; Kravitz didn’t bottom often. There were sometimes that he and Taako liked to switch to keep things interesting but for the most part, he usually did the fucking.

“You look good like that, Krav.” Taako couldn’t help the smirk on his features. Kravitz had a sense of pride that Taako seemed to be so affected by him being bound, and while the situation was mortifying, he couldn’t deny that there was some bit of pleasure heating up his belly.

Just as he was beginning to really enjoy the feeling, the tendril pushed in further, pulling a moan from Kravitz. The stretch was a burn he wasn’t used to, but not one that impeded the pleasure of the rest of the sensations going on. Shallowly, his hips thrusted forward into the tentacles, the movement not lost on Taako.

“Enjoying yourself, Krav?” Taako watched as he tried to nod, the tentacles around his neck preventing him from too much movement. The wizard seemed pleased, his leg hanging off the side of the bed in order to allow for his hand to have more room to play with himself.

“A-Are you?” Kravitz shot back, that smile as charming as ever. His hair fell over his shoulder in a waterfall of raven locks, shining in the lamp light of the room. He looked no less than magical in that position, and Taako would be sure to lock the image away in his mind for many years to come.

“What do you think?” Taako referred to his dick, pre-cum glistening at the head. Kravitz let out another groan, seeing his boyfriend’s hand move upwards in a flourish, and suddenly, the tentacle in him expanded its size. Kravitz would have crumpled in on himself if he hadn’t been held so firmly, and was left gasping for air, chest heaving without any need for it to.

“Gods, Taako-!” Kravitz choked out, his hips canting forward once again. The aforementioned began stroking himself more firmly to Kravitz’s cries, the reaper wished for nothing more than to reach out and do it for him. “Taako, can I touch you?”

“Hm,” he made a real show of thinking about the proposition, hand never ceasing to move over himself. Taako’s cheeks were flushed, a slight breathiness to his tone. “I guess that’s fine.”

Taako moved his hand in another flourish, allowing for Kravitz to move slightly. His arms moved towards Taako, one pulling him forward by the shoulders, the next grabbing his hip. When the two collided, their swollen cocks rubbed together, Taako’s head falling back just ever so slightly. Kravitz reached a shaking hand downward to palm Taako, quickly moving to jerk him, thankful for the sinful noises that tickled his ear.

“You’re pretty wound up.” Taako whispered, a moan nearly choking him as he spoke.

“So are you.” Kravitz pulled away from Taako momentarily to show him his palm, glistening with pre-cum. “You’re soaking.” As he said the words, Taako whimpered, another small flourish of his hand allowing for the tendrils to wrap him up as well. As though it was thoroughly trained, one crept up behind him and began prodding at his entrance as well. Taako’s lower half was pushed to Kravitz’s as the tentacle fucked into the elf, those soft lips connecting with the dark skin of the reaper’s jaw.

“I’ve had a good show.” Taako kissed into Kravitz’s skin, the both of them revelling in the feel of their dicks rubbing together with the force with which the appendages were thrusting into them. Kravitz’s head was being pushed back by a tentacle, the grip on his throat grounding.

“How can I make it better?” Kravitz did his best to look down at his boyfriend from the awkward angle, but struggled with it more than he thought he would.

“Hm,” Taako thought for a moment while both of their tendrils pushed into them at the same time, their hips colliding with a loud clap of skin on skin. As best he could, the elf stood up on his tiptoes to reach Kravitz’s earlobe, biting down and pulling a groan from him. “Choke me.”

“Are you-”

“Choke. Me.” He enunciated his words with sharp nips to the soft skin of Kravitz’s earlobe and the tight grip that had Kravitz’s arm relinquished just a bit. Taking that as his invitation, a dark hand traced up Taako’s stomach and chest, taking just a moment to tweak a budded nipple under his touch. Then, that strong hand wrapped around Taako’s throat, the elf letting out a shaky breath which Kravitz could feel under his hand.

A tendril reached between the two of them, wrapping around both of their cocks, pushing them together as it moved back and forth, stroking them both together. Kravitz was the first to cry out, Taako’s own hand coming over the one on his throat and pushing in, Kravitz taking the hint and doing so on his own.

It was something that Taako knew Kravitz liked to do, after all, at the end of the day, he  _ was _ the Grim Reaper. Having someone within an inch of their life and at your mercy was not only powerful, but how he was programmed. Seeing him allow Taako teeter at the edge of life but never push him over… Gods, the trust that he had for Kravitz scared him.

The tentacles inside them expanded and Taako keened, the appendage wrapped around his length keeping him firmly in place. Kravitz’s brow was drenched in sweat, concentrating on Taako’s consciousness despite the moans that tore from him.

The pressure at his throat made Taako ache, a few sniffling breaths sneaking past Kravitz’s hand. It didn’t take long with his atempted heavy breaths for his head to swim with fuzziness, being held up by Kravitz’s hand at his back and the tendrils.

“Are you close, love?” Kravitz pushed out between moans. His voice sounded as though he were underwater, miles away, but when Taako eventually processed what was being asked of him, he nodded weakly. Kravitz concentrated on the feeling of both of them being fucked into each other, being able to see nothing but Taako’s face and not having to worry about how to get him to his peak. Not that he ever minded doing that, but just concentrating on him existing in that moment was all that he wanted.

Their bodies continued to be pushed and pulled and Kravitz’s hand pushed in on Taako’s throat a bit more. Taako gasped out the best he could, the peripherals of his vision blacking out slightly. Kravitz was thrusting his hips forward, the heat of his thick length adding that much more sensation to Taako’s which was still trapped beside his.

“T-Taako-” Kravitz called out, feeling his end right there, just barely out of reach… And somewhere in the sex-filled haze of his mind, Taako must have heard him. Kravitz felt the hand that was on his bicep move slightly, a finger moving upward weakly, the appendage inside both of their entrances picking up the pace and hammering into both of them. “Fuck! Oh gods,  _ Taako _ !”

“Krav,  _ h-hah _ -! Kravitz!” Taako panted out feeling as though he was going to go under at any second. Just as that feeling began to take hold, the elf’s orgasm tore through him, a broken cry leaving his throat as he slumped forward, a gush of fluid filling the tentacles encasing both his and Kravitz’s cocks together. Just watching Taako’s face twisting in pleasure paired with the feeling of his cum between them caused Kravitz to fall into climax too, the appendage at his entrance still hammering away. It was so overwhelming that he forgot how to simply exist, allowing Taako’s cries to take over his psyche and flood his senses. The way that he nearly sobbed the reaper’s name over and over as he came down, the tendril still ramming into him was just too much.

Their combined fluids leaked out from the spaces between the tentacles and dripped down on their feet, creating quite the sticky mess between them. Taako gasped greedily for air once he collapsed into Kravitz’s arms, his concentration broken and the spell beginning to fade away. Kravitz smoothed Taako’s hair down, trying to help him get his breath about him, holding him securely to his chest.

“Taako… Taako are you alright?” Kravitz asked, bending down slightly to look at the elf’s face. His freckle-dusted cheeks were beat red, eyes tightly closed as he heaved for breath. Kravitz could feel Taako’s heart hammering against his chest and was beginning to worry when he didn’t receive an immediate answer. “Gods, Taako, that was too much.”

“Was… Was it?” Taako panted out, finally opening his eyes and looking up at Kravitz. His world spun for a moment before he closed them again.

“A good too much, don’t get me wrong.” Kravitz let out a light bit of laughter, trying his best to back Taako up to the mattress. Once he got him there, he laid Taako down safely, resting his head on the pillow of their shared bed, mess still on him from their mutual cum. Ever the considerate man, Kravitz went to fetch a wet cloth to clean them both up, Taako obviously too exhausted and spent to worry about anything other than breathing at that point. When he returned, Kravitz cleaned Taako’s legs and lap off gently, the elf finally regaining some composure and opening his eyes.

“Don’t ever fucking tell me I don’t follow through with shit.” Taako threatened, with a weak smile.

“I don’t think I’ll have a reason to from here on out.” Kravitz threw the cloth aside and climbed into bed with his boyfriend, throwing a heavy arm around the small of his waist. “Taako, have you used your magic for things like that before?”

“Hell yeah, homie.” Taako informed him and Kravitz wasn’t quite sure why he was surprised.

“What other criminal misuses of magic do you perform?” The reaper’s fingers dragged up and down Taako’s side soothingly, Taako curling up into Kravitz’s side. The angle was much better after how sore Taako’s backside was feeling at that moment.

“That’s for another night.” He teased. Kravitz let out a laugh again, pressing a kiss to Taako’s temple before settling down a bit more.

“Not quite sure that’s what I expected when you first talked to me.”

“Yeah, well, with me I guess you never can be sure.”

Kravitz left it at that, the two drifting into comfortable silence as the lamp light extinguished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day fourteen prompt: Asphyxiation/tentacles


	15. Lost Time [ Taagnus ]

Their memories returned, their hearts torn apart. Taako stared up at Magnus from his place underneath him, the pain of forgetting each other still too fresh in their minds. Thrusting forward, Magnus let his head fall forward to Taako’s shoulder as the elf cried out, pushing his hips back against him.

“I’m sorry, Taako.” Magnus kissed the side of his neck, his fingers tangled within the wizard’s long blonde hair. “I forgot you.”

“S'not your fault.” Taako gripped onto his back as if he’d disappear if he let go for a single second. Honestly, he wasn’t sure that that wouldn’t be the case.

One hundred years of memories had rushed back into their heads at once, one hundred years of loving someone more dearly than anyone. A century that had been taken completely from them, despite the fact that they’d been next to each other the entire journey…

“I knew something… Was wrong.” Magnus moved his head up to kiss Taako messily, each of his thrusts skewing his lips off of the other’s. Taako moaned into the fighter’s mouth, nails digging into his back as he continued to relentlessly pound into him. It was as though Magnus was making up for lost time, and it was even sweeter than Taako had remembered.

Something had always been off during their time at the Bureau of Balance. There was something between Taako and Magnus that neither wanted to talk about despite the fact that they’d nearly hooked up many drunken times. Whenever Taako got hurt, Magnus would feel a fiery rage flow through him, and Taako always worried about the recklessness that Magnus would show constantly. It was something more than just teammates. It was the feeling of  _ lovers _ .

They’d fallen for each other clumsily, perhaps even more so than Lup and Barry had if at all possible. Despite this, their connect had run deep, and for Taako, it solved a lot of mysteries.

He had felt so empty. His sister, his literal other half, was taken from him and so was the love of his life. He had nothing left, until he realized that Magnus had felt exactly the same way that he had the day before they’d forgotten.

“I did too. F-Fuck, Mags, I missed you.” Taako gasped against his neck once Magnus’s head had returned to the crook of his own.

They still fit together perfectly, Magnus’s cock the perfect stretch for Taako, filling him in all the right ways. Taako cradled Magnus inside of him flawlessly and knew just how to rotate his hips to make Magnus see stars.

“Missed you too.” Magnus told him, leaning up to kiss at Taako’s ear lobe and earning yet another long moan. Magnus and Taako had always taken their time when they were together, but something about this just reminded them both that they’d missed out on so much time. It was as though Magnus was pouring every ounce of love he’d missed out on giving Taako at once. 

Their skin slapped together loudly, Taako’s hips already ached, but he continued to use Magnus as leverage to swing his hips down onto his cock as it hammered into him.  Taako let his lips hang open in desperate pants and moans, almost giving in and letting Magnus take over completely. He couldn’t keep up with the bruising pace being set, and he was perfectly content to lay there and take whatever Magnus was ready to give him.

“Don’t- Don’t hurt yourself, Mags.” Taako joked quickly before he lost his voice in a moan again.

“Taako,” Magnus breathed against his heated skin and Taako shivered. “Taako, I’m gonna give you everything I should have for the past twelve years.” The elf felt goose flesh erupt at the statement, his cock aching between both of their stomachs. He could feel the wetness smearing across both of their stomachs and gasped out loudly when Magnus resorted to deep, sharp thrusts.

“Mags- holy shit.” Taako felt his toes curl, his legs coming up to rest even higher up on Magnus’s hips. The slight change let Magnus slide even deeper, Taako’s eyes nearly rolling at the feeling of him so incredibly deep inside.

“Love you.” He mumbled against him, biting down on the juncture of Taako’s shoulder and neck. The elf cried out loudly with more and more gusto, Magnus reaching between them to grasp his cock.

“Mags- Magnus, fuck, I’m gonna cum.” Taako breathed into the top of his head.

“What do you need?” Magnus gruffed against him, continuing his motions.

“Just- _ ah _ \- Just keep it up, big guy.” Taako nearly hissed out, completely at the human’s mercy. Magnus continued fucking him perfectly, the strokes pulling him closer and closer until Taako finally screamed. Magnus stroked him through it, milking his cock dry between them and thrusting hard into him. The fighter’s hips slowed only for a moment, letting Taako catch his breath until his hips continued to drive forward, Taako tapping his shoulder. “Mags. M-Mags, I’m good.”

Magnus didn’t answer, his hand still firmly around his softening cock, ramming into Taako with all he had. Taako jolted at each thrust and stroke, sensitive from his peak.

“Magnus!” Taako called to him, his voice hoarse.

“I told you,” Magnus was as breathless as the elf had ever heard him. “I’m giving you  _ everything _ .” His voice was heavy, thick with arousal and want for Taako, though the wizard was having a difficult time paying attention.

“Fuck-!” Taako was so sensitive that it almost  _ hurt _ that Magnus was still fucking him, and yet, he could feel his cock swelling back up in Magnus’s hand. “Gods, Magnus, holy shit.”

“Want me to stop?” Magnus offered, his hips once more slowing down. Taako made a sound of disapproval.

“_No_.” Taako let his head fall back, letting his body go as limp as it would allow. Arousal burned through his lower half, a flame just about to catch but fleeting in the wind. Magnus adjusted himself over Taako, the elf watching him move. As the human pushed himself up with his hands, Taako watched his cock spring upwards, the head red and swollen.

It continued like that for a while, Magnus relentlessly changing the pace up on him just when he got used to it. Taako was much more vocal this time because of how sensitive he was, and because of just how frustrating the whole situation was. He wanted to cum again, gods, did he want to cum. The fact that Magnus hadn’t finished yet either was nothing short of amazing to him.

Breathing harshly, Taako’s head thrashed from side to side, his eyes squinted shut as he wildly thrust his hips back to Magnus’s.

“Magnus.” Taako huffed out, completely wanton and too far gone to care anymore about anything else other than getting off. “Magnus, I need to cum. Please,  _ fuck _ .”

Magnus leaned down and kissed his forehead gently, smiling that signature smile that Taako first fell for. Unfortunately for Magnus, Taako didn’t need sweet, he needed rough and dirty. The elf rotated his hips and pushed and did everything he could to try to get there, but he just couldn’t. His stomach stayed tensed with his determination to climb to that peak again, the same ache his hips suffered from going to his core as well.

“ _ Magnus _ -!” Taako nearly yelled, furious that Magnus didn’t do anything to satisfy that need in him. It burned.  _ He  _ burned.

“Taako, you gotta, mmf.” Magnus was now quickly losing his own composure, his teeth bothering his lip for just a moment. “You gotta jerk yourself. I can’t go much more.”

Taako didn’t need another invitation. Greedily, he took his dick in hand and worked it hard, leaking so desperately that his hand was absolutely covered. Magnus’s thrusts were losing their finesse, and the elf was ready to plead.

“Magnus, Mags-- I’m so fucking close, I’m right fucking there, babe,  _ fuck _ .” He babbled incoherently, hair knotting in his desperate movements.

“Me too.” Magnus’s voice was pinched, his own end nearing quickly. “Fuck, Taako, I’m so fucking sorry I forgot you.”

“Maggie-”

“I missed you. I missed us. I missed holding you.” Magnus moaned deep in his chest and Taako continued to thrash under him, eyes closed tight enough for him to see stars. “I missed watching you cum. Gods, Taako, I fucking love you.”

Taako went rigid, his second orgasm ripping from him. This time, he didn’t make a sound, his voice lost to the pleasure. Cum dribbled out of his cock weakly as he clamped down around Magnus so hard that the fighter could hardly move. Magnus came hard, making a sound like a cough when he did, his hips nearly seizing up.

“Oh fuck,” the human whispered, voice shaking. “Fuck, Taako.” The elf was nearly unresponsive, shivering with aftershocks of pleasure. He was both unwilling to let go of his softening cock and in deep need of it, though he chose the former. Taako’s chest glistened with a mixture of sweat and his drying cum, Magnus barely being able to pull himself out of Taako.

They were quiet for a long while. Desperate gulps of air and small moans from Taako filled the space as Magnus gently pulled himself from Taako’s abused hole, watching as his cum dripped out after him. Magnus inhaled sharply at the sight, laying down next to the wizard with a thud. He jostled the bed and Taako winced, letting go of his dick finally.

“Sorry.” Magnus offered. Taako just shook his head which seemed like the only thing he could do at that point. “Do you need anything?”

Once again, the elf shook his head, lifting a heavy hand up and waving it. Prestidigitation tickled over him and Magnus’s lower belly, cleaning them both. Magnus allowed Taako some time to recover, turning onto his back and staring up at the ceiling for a while, almost drifting off.

“I’ve--fantasy Christ.” Taako could barely keep it together to form a sentence. He finally pulled his upper body to rest against the pillows, letting out a heavy exhale as he did. “I don’t think I’ve ever cum twice before.”

“Yeah?” Magnus asked innocently as if he hadn’t just fucked Taako nearly blind.

“Yeah. It was… Fuck.” Taako winced again when he tried to sit up more, pain shooting upwards from his hips and his ass. Even worse was the puddle of cum he ended up sitting in as it continued to leak out of him. “What’d you do, save up all your jizz for the last twelve years?” He asked in slight disgust.

“Essentially, yeah.” Magnus said with a bit of goofy humor. Taako didn’t have the energy to respond. “Sorry I got a little mushy there towards the end.”

“I’d expect nothing less from you, big guy.” Taako smiled ever so slightly at Magnus which made the human’s heart swell.

“Glad to hear it.” He said quietly. “But I really did miss you.”

“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day fifteen prompt: Overstimulation


	16. Teasing Tongues [ Taakitz ]

It didn’t happen often, but when it did, the two had the most fun they could. Something about being undead made getting drunk a real challenge for Kravtiz, most likely the lack of blood flow. By the time he’d finally begin to feel warm and fuzzy, he’d have to be at least a bottle in own his own.

Taako, on the other hand, was nearly the opposite. Usually, he’d have to keep in mind that if he did more than just nurse a single cocktail, he’d be drunk before the second was gone. His body was just too small and lean for it to not happen, and while the others let him have hell for it, he was just glad he didn’t have to spend all his gold to get shit faced.

Tonight, however, it was apparent that neither Kravitz nor Taako were going to stop at one. It was just the kind of day that called for a rowdy night in, downing glass after glass of wine. Eventually Taako had had two thirds of a bottle himself while Kravitz finished that one and another on his own, both giggling and constantly touching one another perhaps even more so than usual.

When Taako was drunk, he got more handsy than ever, kissing and hanging off of Kravitz. The reaper didn’t seem to mind, blissed out in his own world, just glad that Taako was happy.

“Krav,” Taako smiled up at him. “Wanna suck your cock.” His smile was mischievous and Kravitz raised a brow as his boyfriend drew his fingers up his thigh, palming him through his pants.

“I think it’s your turn to get it, love.” Kravitz pointed out, remembering through his hazy mind that Taako had given him a blowjob when he’d gotten home a few nights ago and needed to relax.

“But I want to.” Taako’s voice dropped to be sultry, and to anyone who wasn’t Kravitz, it probably would have been funny to hear.

“What if I want to also?” The reaper challenged, threading his dark fingers through the curly golden locks lowering to his lap.

“Use your brain, Krav. We can both do that~!” Taako immediately picked up a sing-song quality to his voice so quickly it could cause anyone whiplash. They hadn’t done it in a while, mostly because Kravitz could usually win Taako over in whatever way he needed or wanted to do to him. But honestly? He was drunk and horny and his amazingly sexy boyfriend was  _ right there _ for the taking.

“Alright.” Kravitz kicked his legs onto the couch, cocking a brow at Taako as though he were challenging him. Once Taako met his gaze, Kravitz grabbed his old shirt that he used for sleeping and tugged it over his head, tossing it aside. The elf gazed down, hunger deep in his eyes as they raked over the god-like form exposed to him. Freckled hands splayed across his chiseled abdomen, running up and down while Taako watched his fingers rise and fall over each curve of muscle.

“Fucking hell, Krav. How did you get this fucking hot?” Leaning down, Taako laid a kiss above Kravitz’s still heart. The reaper flushed a bit, hips shifting a bit under Taako’s bottom. The elf could feel the bit of interest poking at him there, grinding down shamelessly. “I could stare at you all night and probably get off.”

“T-Taako!” Kravitz nearly wheezed out, never quite ready for his boyfriend’s filthy drunken advances.

“What? Have you seen you? Did your scary Raven Mom make you a god yet? I mean, fuck.” Once again, the soft palms ran over Kravitz’s torso, stopping to catch his nipples between his pointers and middle fingers. Tightening his fingers around them, Kravitz’s voice hitched slightly, the devilish smirk the elf was sporting only darkening.

Kravitz reached out to his lap, fingertips teasing the hem of Taako’s oversized t-shirt. Before he could do anything about it, however, Taako had begun to remove Kravitz's lounge pants, the reaper having no choice but to lift his hips up if he wanted to keep them in tact. His cock, thick and heavy bounced up against the bottom of his belly, Kravitz unable to tear his own gaze away from Taako’s as those green eyes followed its movements. Taking him in hand, Taako gave him a few strokes, enjoying the small sound that fell from Kravitz’s parted lips.

“Your dick makes my hand look so fucking small.” Taako drawled out, his head fuzzy. Kravitz’s cock jumped in his hand, the elf giving a harsher stroke in response. “You like me talking about your dick, don't you, Krav?”

“Ngh, Taako…” Kravitz struggled to get out, sitting up slightly against the pillows on the couch. He didn’t want to admit it but the absolutely filthy way that Taako was talking to him was going straight to his belly, tickling it with dark fire of arousal. “Get this off.”

Kravitz once more hooked his fingers into the hem of Taako’s shirt, just taking a moment to look at him. His cheeks, beautifully flushed the color of roses brought out those incandescent green eyes which blinked at him slowly through thick lashes. While the t-shirt did well to hide his skinny frame, it didn’t lend itself to disguising his arousal; his cock was pulled up to his stomach by the shirt, a wet spot forming at the head. Kravitz moaned at the sight, and as much as he wanted to play with Taako through the material, he also wanted him naked.

Eventually, the piece of clothing was shucked off and to the side, Taako once again taking Kravitz in hand.

“Ready, babe?” Taako asked as he began to turn himself around.

“Of course, love. Whenever you are.” Moving his knees to either side of Kravitz’s thighs, Taako laid his stomach against Kravitz’s, hot breath ghosting against his cock. Of course, Kravitz had quite the eyeful of Taako’s ass, his hands coming up to stroke the perfect globes with an appreciative hum. The sound made his head buzz slightly, but the sensation of Taako’s soft lips around his sensitive head overpowered that tingle quickly.

Pulling Taako’s hips back to his face, Kravitz allowed his tongue to slide out between his lips, applying a bit of pressure to Taako’s taint. He moved his tongue up and down gently, Taako’s breath blowing over Kravitz’s wet cock as he let out a moan. Moving upwards just a bit, Kravitz teased right below his hole, letting his tongue move over just the very bottom of the puckered skin before slipping back down to lick right above his balls. Taako was already in bliss, the sensation soothing but so deliciously heated that he had to stop himself from thrusting his hips backwards onto his boyfriend’s wicked tongue.

The elf took a moment to engulf Kravitz in the wet heat of his mouth as far as he could, the head of his dick hitting Taako’s soft palate on the way in. Something about it pulled a full body shudder from Kravitz, which Taako made sure that he’d remember for later.

Kravitz had moved downward to take Taako’s balls gently into his mouth, tongue rolling them gingerly. This time, Taako let Kravitz slip out of his mouth completely, the pressure on his sac making his cock painfully hard. His back arched down and ass up, Taako’s head fell back slightly.

“Oh, Krav, fuck…” He hissed, the reaper’s tongue taking care to massage each of his balls and give them special attention. The weight of them on his tongue was satisfying, especially how much Taako’s body reacted to the sensation. Kravitz never really had a chance to play with him this way, and he had to admit, he liked it much more than he remembered. Releasing them, Kravitz placed a kiss to the wet skin, Taako shivering at both the temperature and the gesture, doing his best to return to lapping at his boyfriend’s swollen length.

Making sure that his cock was in the perfect place, Taako once more bobbed his head down, tongue curled around Kravitz as he did so. It was a different feeling to have Taako’s tongue on the upper part of his length, and one that Kravitz wasn’t upset about. Moaning quietly, Kravitz’s tongue lapped back up to Taako’s entrance, feeling him flutter against his tongue. A contented hum came from the reaper, jolting Taako and forcing his hips to thrust forward into nothing. He could hear Taako’s sharp inhale through his nose, allowing the tip of his tongue to push through the tight ring of muscles of his hole.

“Krav-!” Taako let his head fall back again, the reaper’s cock slipping from his spit slickened lips. Kravitz let his tongue thrust calmly into him, each motion causing Taako to keen loudly, gripping onto Kravitz’s thighs. “Fuck, babe, that’s so fucking good.”

Taking it as a cue to continue, he allowed his tongue to prod at Taako’s inner walls, the slippery appendage doing its best to make its way all around while the elf pushed back against Kravitz’s face.

It took Taako a short while to get his wits back about him, realizing that he wasn’t doing much in the way of helping Kravitz’s aching cock by sitting there with his mouth hanging open. He managed to wrap his hand around the base of Kravitz’s cock, taking in a few breaths to compose himself.

“‘M gonna tell you more about why I love your cock.” Taako’s voice was almost too sultry and Kravitz’s tongue almost slipped out of him. “You’re so fucking big, Krav. Biggest I’ve ever had.”

At the comment, Kravitz’s dick twitched in Taako’s grasp. He gave a few slow strokes, feeling him twitch more.

“You stretch me out so fucking good.” Taako gasped when Kravitz’s hand moved off of his thigh and under him to cup his sac again. “Whenever I see you sink into me, I keep thinking you’re gonna break me, babe.” This time, Kravitz did pull back.

“T-Taako, love-”

“You know how to fuck me perfectly. The stuff of fucking legends. A plus for Taako class.” Taako was trying to bring it back a bit, kissing Kravitz’s weeping slit. “And I can have it whenever I want, right, babe?”

Kravitz sucked in some air when Taako took him all the way down to the base, his nose nearly tickling the tops of his balls.

“Oh, dear Lady-!” Kravitz’s head fell back against the pillows, the sensation of the back of Taako’s throat working him paired with the dirtiest talk that Taako had ever put him through was proving to be too much. There was no way he was going to last at this rate.

Taako pulled back off, and the reaper could feel his smirk.

“Not that I’m just going to marry you just because I want this for the rest of my life…” Taako suckled on his tip and Kravitz’s stomach spun with the words that the elf had just said. Taako didn’t seem to realize. “But say it, Krav. Your cock is mine.”

“Oh, Taako.  _ Ah!”  _ Kravitz was gripping Taako’s hips so tightly there was sure to be bruises, and the elf thrived off of that thought. He took him to the base again, Kravitz crying out, his eyes screwed shut against the building pressure in his stomach. His boyfriend pulled off once more.

“Say it.” Taako taunted him, squeezing him at the base and pulling a pained groan.

“T-Taako… I-I-  _ please _ !” The reaper was writhing under him, a hand desperately sliding around to grasp Taako’s cock. The elf didn’t seem phased.

“Kravitz.” Something about his full name from Taako’s lips was so beautiful that he wanted to hear it again, again,  _ again _ .

“Taako, all of me i-is yours alone.” Kravitz nearly crying out at this point, Taako’s torturous mouth taking its time. Now, Taako was moaning around him, Kravitz continuing his frantic jerking despite the odd angle of his wrist. He’d dislocate it if he had to, he just wanted to hear his name from Taako’s mouth.

“I like that. Gods, I fucking love you.” Taako murmured out before taking him to the root, frantically working him while swallowing around him, Kravitz thrusting up and choking him. He felt Taako gag around him, but chasing his pleasure was just too tempting.

“Taako, Taako I’m close-” He thrust up two, three times and he was cumming down Taako’s throat with a loud shout. He went rigid, his hold on Taako’s dick tightening and pulling a moan from the elf as he milked Kravitz dry. With his own pleasure accounted for, Kravitz leaned forward again to take Taako’s balls into his mouth, the elf nearly screeching in pleasure.

“Krav- oh fuck,  _ Kravitz _ .” His full name pulled another shiver out of the reaper, his hand desperately working his boyfriend towards his climax. He could feel how tightly Taako’s balls were drawn up on his tongue and rolled them with a bit more fervor. “Kravitz-! Kravitz, I- I’m gonna cum, holy shit-”

Taako cried out loudly, head tossed back and arms giving out. Kravitz continued the work with his mouth as well as his hand, feeling him spill over his stomach, hot and thick.

“Fuck… Fuck me, holy  _ shit _ .” Taako panted into the warmed skin of his boyfriend’s leg. Kravitz pulled back from his sac once Taako dribbled out the last of his seed, gasping desperately. His head was spinning from his orgasm and the alcohol, Kravitz’s clean hand gently running up and down the elf’s shuddering side. “Kravitz.  _ Damn _ .”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Kravitz chuckled deeply, still trying to soothe Taako down from his high.

“Wha- You’ve been holding out on me, Bones.” Taako exhaled heavily, pushing himself up on shaking arms. Kravitz took the lead on the prestidigitation, wiping himself clean of the quickly cooling mess on his stomach and hand. Once clean, he helped Taako turn around to collapse on his chest.

“Well, you’ve never asked, to be fair.” Kravitz shrugged as best he could with a boneless elf on top of him.

“Mmm, well more of that forever please.” The mask of Taako’s face buzzed with pleasant alcoholic tingles while his eyes slid closed lazily. Kravitz reached up a thumb to clean a bit of cum from the corner of his lips, also wiping the thin sheen of sweat from his brow.

Perhaps it was the alcohol affecting his eyes or maybe the post sex bliss, but Taako looked so radiant laying there, panting with his heart slamming against where Kravitz’s once beat.

“So, you mentioned wanting to marry me?” Kravitz smiled affectionately down at Taako who instantly tensed within his grasp.

“Can’t hear you. Sleeping and all that.” Taako mumbled out. Kravitz had to stifle his laughter at the response, his hands clasping behind Taako’s back as he fell asleep for real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day sixteen prompt: Sixty-Nine


	17. Greed [ Taazed ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so, this is set in the yucky part of the Taazed relationship. There's abusive themes in it, and if that bothers you, please feel free to skip this chapter.
> 
> Stay healthy <3

When you were with someone for long enough, they always manage to get on your nerves. This is especially true when you’re traveling with someone who more or less works under you as an assistant…

And even  _ more so _ when you’ve been together as a couple with them for a few years.

Things hadn’t always been this way but had not so slowly been progressing to it. It started with a sharp insult here or there, a grip that was too tight. A bruise here or there, leading to injuries that called for a healer.

Taako had seen a difference in Sazed, but he knew better than to bring it to his attention. He had once, but that had been a rather quick lesson, one that led to Taako being rather tense around Sazed.

It was shortly after Sazed had asked to be a part of the show more and tensions were running high. Sizzle it Up was the one thing that Taako had and could call his own, something to be proud of. Something about sharing that just didn’t feel right, along with the fact that all of the merchandise had been meticulously made by hand.

Taako sat up on the driver’s bench of the stagecoach, boot propped against the front of it. Sazed stared straight ahead, stern look written on his features. Taako tutted and sighed, fussed and shifted in an attempt to get his boyfriend to talk to him, though the half-elf was determined not to. Their thighs touched with the rocking of the coach, Sazed feeling the piercing green gaze of Taako on the side of his face. He finally exhaled sharply.

“What, Taako?” Sazed’s voice was always gruff, but the irritation dripped off of every syllable.

“We got much longer? Should I start looking out for a good place to set up shop or…?” The elf asked in a sorry excuse for small talk. Sazed squared his jaw, knuckles tightening around the reigns.

“A lot longer.”

“So what’re you thinking? Woods, mountains, fantasy Holiday Inn? What?”

“I don’t know, Taako.” Sazed dropped his hands into his lap in exasperation.

“I don’t know,” he tried to be sly in his tone, but it was weak at best. His hand slid over to Sazed’s thigh, his dark eyes traveling to the offending appendage on him. “Listen, you can’t stay mad at me forever.”

“I never said I was mad.”

“You don’t have to, babe.” The half-elf bristled slightly at the nickname even more than the hand at his thigh. “I mean if we stop, we can always bang it out.” His brows raised a couple of times.

“Taako.” The tone that his name was said with made Taako recoil slightly, Sazed groaning. “Fine. Whatever.”

At least one thing always seemed to stay the same and that was Taako and Sazed being intimate. While Sazed could be a little rough with him, Taako didn’t pay it much mind. After all, who doesn’t like to be thrown around in bed, right?

Once they had set up camp for the night and the fire was put out, Sazed stretched his arms up over his head, pulling back the curtain of the stagecoach and stepping up. He was met with Taako laying down in the meager bedding that they kept for when the villages they went to had no vacancies. His short, shaggy blonde hair was fanned out behind him on the pillow, usually back with some kind of cloth to keep his hair out of his face while he worked. It always looked nicer when it was free to bounce with his natural curls.

Sazed and Taako hadn’t really spoken in a few days, and the silence was beginning to get to the chef. For some reason, he would almost prefer to be yelled at, as sick as it sounded. Anything was better than the suffocating silence. 

The silence--it did things to him. It gave him incessant headaches; the ache forming the more his mind wandered. He felt as though he was about to remember a phrase that was on the tip of his tongue, only for it to be ripped away with a wave of nausea and dizziness. He felt like losing consciousness, and his ears wouldn’t ring but become muffled with deafening static...

Regardless of how Sazed was feeling towards him at the moment, it seemed to melt away when he laid himself over the small elf, biting at his lip with sharp, uneven teeth. Taako decided he would give whatever Sazed was willing to take at that point, grateful for the attention. One thing that Sazed always liked to remind him of was how much attention he required, and honestly in situations like this, it was easy to see what he meant.

He decided that being responsive was the best option for the situation, his hips canting upwards to rub his arousal against Sazed’s hip. When he did, another sharp bite would come to his lip, a moan pulling from his throat.

Taako bent his knee upwards, stealing the breath out of Sazed’s lungs as he rubbed the hardness in his pants against the limb. Taako revelled in that sound, his arms sliding down Sazed’s back to the bottom hem of his tunic. His hands slid upwards on his back, nails scratching gently, the shiver that the half-elf gave not lost on him in the least.

A rough hand fell between Taako’s legs, pressing in with quite a bit of force against him, a rather loud and unrefined sound filling the limited space between them. At the very least, it seemed like they’d be having fun tonight and for that, Taako was grateful.

That hand didn’t remain outside the material long, grabbing at the ties to Taako’s pants and yanking them open. His tongue was shoved unceremoniously into Taako’s mouth while the elf moaned, Sazed swallowing each sound as his hand slid down to grip him.

“Fuck, Sazed…” Taako broke back, pushing into his boyfriend’s grasp with his head thrown back. Sazed didn’t respond, simply diving forward to suck on the skin over his throat, tongue sliding soothingly around the bruise that was quickly forming. He’d have to wear a scarf for a while, it seemed.

Sazed seemed to only stay still for mere moments before he was tearing at Taako’s clothes, ripping both of their tops off in favor of skin to skin contact. Quickly after, his own pants were pulled down, their cocks together within Sazed’s aggressive grip. Taako allowed his lips to stay parted in keening sounds while the larger of the two hissed out between his teeth.

Taako reached out to take Sazed’s free hand, conjuring magical slick onto him. Dark eyes connected to Taako’s as he smiled sheepishly, a sharp comment always on Sazed’s tongue.

“You just can’t wait for my cock, can you?” Taako broke eye contact momentarily, the jab suddenly making him a bit self conscious of his actions.

Since when had he ever been anything other than unapologetically himself?

“Guess not.” He shot back, trying his best to keep his carefree facade in place. Sazed shook his head slightly, letting go of their lengths in favor of trapping Taako’s wrists above his head.

“Greedy. For everything.”

This time, Taako’s eyes narrowed slightly, interrupted by the shove of two fingers into him, his back lifting up against stretch at his entrance.

“G-Give a dude a warning, f-fuck.” The elf nearly wheezed out, wriggling hips to try to get a more pleasurable feeling.

“You’re the one who wants it so bad.” Sazed told him, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his pulse point below his ear. Taako shivered, the slick digits inside of him thrusting as sharply as he could with Taako’s pants still around his knees. The force with which he thrust his arm pushed Taako up the bedding, his head nearly falling from his pillow. The elf pulled his leg up, allowing Sazed to slide further in, smirking down darkly at him.

“Fuck.” Taako hissed out, trying to move his wrists apart in the strong grasp which kept him still. Another finger pushed into him roughly, Taako just about choking on the breath he inhaled. “Fucking h-hell Sazed.”

“This is what you asked for.” Sazed told him gruffly, leaning over to nip at Taako’s lobe. He knew that that drove the man under him crazy, feeling the beginnings of precum smearing across the bottom of his bare stomach. Yanking his hand back, Sazed pushed Taako’s pants down to his ankles, putting his knees on either side of the inside of Taako’s thighs, dick in hand.

Taako barely had time to register the slight change in position, the blunt head of Sazed’s cock at his still-fluttering entrance. The burn tore through his lower half, causing Taako to cry out, the man over him finally taking a moment to let him adjust. Sazed’s free hand reached down to roll a nipple in his fingers, the sensation distracting from the pain. Eyes slipping closed, Taako gave into the sensitivity of those gentle ministrations, a tongue peeking down to lick at his other bud.

“Ngh…” Taako choked out, finally letting a tense breath out of his lungs. Sazed lifted his head to push forward with his hips, watching the elf’s eyes nearly roll at the sensation. 

Regardless of how rough it had been, Sazed just fit into him perfectly. The drag of his hardened length over Taako’s prostate pulled him upwards into Sazed’s torso, the movement tingling all the way up his spine to where his wrists remained bound.

Sazed bottomed out, rotating his hips and making Taako moan deeply. The motion spread Taako’s thighs further, leaving more room for the half-elf to get comfortable. Unbeknownst to the chef under him, Sazed planned to be there for a while.

Taako lost himself in the feeling of pleasure creeping through him, half of the time putting on a performance to make Sazed that much more content. After a while, his moans had substance behind them, hips pushing upwards to meet Sazed’s brutal thrusting.

It was mounting slowly, like a river about to overflow, his hands twitching in their hold. Taako whined at his inability to grasp himself, the pleasure burning through him demanding attending to.

“S-Sazed,” Taako groaned out, canting his hips upwards to rub his aching length against the man above him. For a moment, he saw a flash of disapproval cross Sazed’s scarred features, and swallowed his plea quickly.

“You’re close?” The half-elf rasped out, watching as Taako’s eyes clenched shut during a frantic nod. Flashing a sharp smile, Sazed moved his free hand to clutch Taako’s cock in his palm, letting the weight of him rest there gently. Taako whimpered, moving his hips to increase the friction between them, wanting nothing more than to just tumble over that edge, completely blissed out.

Sazed gave him a few firm strokes, feeling Taako tighten in his hand, the elf’s moans breathier and more frequent than they’d been. Giving one more hard thrust in and a weak stroke, Sazed pulled out, letting go of Taako’s dick and leaving him with nothing. Taako’s eyes snapped open, his gasping choked off as he sat up, looking to his partner in frustration. The feeling of his climax fizzled away from the center of his stomach, Taako whining and trying to move his hands again, helpless against the bigger man’s grasp.

“Sazed, what the f-”

“You really didn’t think I was going to let you cum that easily, did you?” Sazed chuckled darkly, letting go of Taako’s aching wrists at long last, laying his body down against the quivering elf and preventing him from touching himself.

It took Taako a moment until he understood. The bastard was going to use his orgasm to get back at him.

“Fuck you.” Taako nearly growled out, anger replacing the pleasure in his stomach. Sazed pulled out a Cheshire smile and dipped his head back to Taako’s pulse point, tongue pushing in on the bruise he’d inflicted. Taako let out a yelp, pain sending a powerful twinge to his cock, Sazed’s smile only widening on his skin. “You’re a fucking asshole, you know that?”

“Oh, am I?” He chuckled darkly, Taako shivering and aching almost painfully. Before he had a minute to formulate a response, Sazed reached between them to his own cock, lining back up with Taako’s entrance. He pushed back in, Taako’s head thrown back while he tried to get his breath about him again. “I’m the asshole who’s going to let you get off, remember that.”

Taako glared as harshly as he could, his arms useless out at his sides as Sazed continued to block any contact he could have with his cock. He should have figured. Sazed could be as sweet as syrup, but on the other hand, he had quite the vindictive side. Taako had seen it quite a few times when audience members had spoken poorly of Taako in the crowd. Taako would see Sazed walk over to them, whisper something in their ear, and then wouldn’t see them again… But Sazed would always return with the same smirk he was wearing now.

Having already been wound up so tightly already, Taako was quickly climbing his peak again, the pit in his stomach heavy and demanding. He tried to thrust upwards, though Sazed’s hips prevented him from doing it, a sound too much like a sob coming from the chef’s throat. Breathing heavily through flaring nostrils, Taako tried his hardest to swallow his pleasure, not wanting to alert Sazed to how close he was to cumming.

In spite of that desperate effort, Sazed could feel Taako’s walls fluttering around him, trying to clamp him down and keep him inside. Sazed’s own grunts ceased as he pulled back out, leaving Taako’s walls clenching around nothing. The elf’s head slammed back against the bedding with a throaty sound coming from him.

Gods, the denial was making his balls ache, the head of his cock throbbing in time with his heavy heartbeats. Staring up at the wooden ceiling above, Taako’s hands gripped at Sazed’s shoulders without realizing it, tightening as his orgasm once again disappeared from his lower half. He gave a sound akin to a wounded animal, feeling Sazed’s head sliding into his abused entrance once more.

“Sazed, I swear to fucking god.” Taako bit out, nearly biting his tongue as he clenched his jaw. The half-elf chuckled deep in his chest, the feeling reverberating into Taako’s own. His grip only continued to tighten on Sazed’s skin, the usually pleasant tingles in his stomach starting to hurt, the ache no longer something he was craving.

When Taako felt Sazed’s hips starting to stutter, he almost audibly breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that he was close to finishing. Sazed could only stave off his own end for so long, and that was very obviously not far off from the present moment.

Sazed slammed his hips to Taako’s the harsh sound of slapping skin bouncing off the close-together walls of the stagecoach, Taako moaning wantonly. He could feel the precum dribbling down his cock, leaving quite the sticky mess between the two of them, despite being completely unfulfilled.

Sazed’s grunts reached a crescendo, hips stalling until he went rigid, the telltale hotness of his release filling Taako. Taako finally let his high-pitched moans go as he was filled to the seams, his own climax finally beginning to wash over him-

And as quickly as Sazed had finished, he reached down and grabbed the base of Taako’s cock, squeezing painfully and killing any hope of Taako cumming. Taako let out a literal scream of frustration, trying his best to tear himself from Sazed’s grasp but only hurting himself.

The half-elf rolled off of him, Taako looking down to the discolored flesh of his dick, purple with need and weeping freely.

“Sazed just let me fucking cum!” Taako once again tried to pull away from him, the hold around his base tightening. His balls felt like they were going to explode if he didn’t finish soon; and the trickling of cum out of his aching ass was just another tease.

“You look best like this,” Sazed reached his free hand up, tucking some blonde hair behind Taako’s long ear. Fingertips trailed over the multitude of piercings and cuffs that lined the lobe and cartilage teasingly, completely unappreciated in the moment. Taako breathed out a cry, head falling back and out of Sazed’s torturous touch.

The fingers around his base released, Sazed’s entire hand coming to wrap around him, a lazy, unhurried stroke from root to tip curling Taako’s toes.

“You want it so much.” Sazed mocked him, another stroke jerking Taako’s body. It didn’t even feel  _ good _ at this point, he just needed to cum. “Like you’d do  _ anything _ for it.”

“Fuck.  _ You _ .” Taako hissed, the subtext not lost on him. Sazed was really willing to lose it all just to prove a point, wasn’t he?

“What’s it like to want like that, Taako?”

“You have no fucking idea what you’re talking about-”

“I don’t?” Two strokes pulled tears from Taako’s green eyes, the elf blinking them away and shivering as they fell over his heated cheeks and pooled uncomfortably in his ears. “Let me in on it.”

“I already fucking told you, you piece of shit!” Taako cried out, head lifting up, more hot tears sliding down to his bruised throat. “Forget it!”

“Oh.” Despite the disappointment in the word, the syllable was filled with challenge. At that point, Sazed’s hand sped up as quickly as he could go, Taako’s nails digging into the bedding under them, nearly powerless to stop the pained cries ripping at his dry throat. “Say you want me to make you cum, Taako.”

“No.” Once again, Taako’s teeth were clenched so tightly together, he was afraid he may shatter them.

“You  _ need _ me Taako.”

“I d-don’t fucking need anyone- _ Fucking hell _ !” Taako yelled, closer than he’d been yet if it all possible.

“Yes you do. You know you need me.”

“No, I fucking  _ don’t _ Sazed. Fuck off and beef it for all I fucking care!” Taako yelled at the top of his lungs, enough to cause Sazed to recoil from him. Once again, his cock gave a shout of protest at the lack of stimulation, his throat burning as he let out a growl that he’d never heard from himself before.

Taking himself in hand, Taako stroked his dick furiously, looking down at the blur that was his hand. Tears continued to collect in his eyes, pushing his thumb against the sensitive head of his cock and throwing his head back, back arching forward as he finally-- _ finally _ fucking came. His vision went dark, his head giving way to fuzziness, blacking out for a second until he had connected with the pillow.

He lay there, a sweaty and sticky mess, stomach and chest heaving as the tears continued to spill. A sob regrettably caught itself in his throat, knowing that Sazed was still watching every one of his movements. The elf lay shivering and panting, trying to will his tears away.

Sazed bit at his cheek so hard he drew blood, standing up and pulling his pants up to his hips. He tied them loosely before he began to walk away.

“Where t-the fuck are you going, Sazed?” Taako yelled after him, this time actually beginning to cry fully. The half-elf stopped momentarily, sitting down on the edge of the stagecoach with the curtain pulled back. He looked as though he was going to turn around, if only for an instant, before he slid off the edge and let the curtain fall behind him.

For several minutes, Taako stared at the curtain as it stopped moving, breathing heavily through the tightness in his chest.

Finally, something broke within him, drawing his knees to his chest and resting his head there.

“Fuck.  _ Fuck!”  _ He swore as he cried into his knees, fists shaking gently at his side. 

Eventually, he just let the static in his ears overtake him. What was the point in fighting it off anymore?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day seventeen: Orgasm Denial


	18. Needs [ Taako solo ]

When you’re trapped on a metal canister flying through the planar systems, you tend to have to get creative. This is especially true when every person outside of that can may as well not exist, and therefore, any physicalities or emotions could fuck off as well.

Taako had stopped caring a long time ago about the people he witnessed on planets. While his twin sister seemed to keep that innocence about the situation, he just couldn’t shake the feeling of the worthlessness that encompassed all the people he came in contact with. It was easier that way; letting people slide through his fingers like worthless grains of sand, adding to the tall pile of infinite grains that stacked up under him. It caused less pain and made it easier to keep on going.

That wasn’t to say that Taako blocked out all of his instincts to preserve himself the emotional torment of watching people just disappear at the end of the year. Most instincts were brought up only because Lup poked at him too much, but she did it all in good fun.

Mostly.

It was usually little things like finding ingredients to make their childhood favorite foods or buying him something she thought he’d enjoy. But there was one thing that she bought him as a gag but Taako just stared at blankly.

“It’s a  _ joke _ .” Lup whined, seeing her brother staring at the object in front of him. “Like ha-ha? Remember doing that in your youth?”

“Shut up.” Taako rolled his eyes. Over the years, they’d gotten quite a few odd gifts for one another, but as Taako looked at the thing at his feet, he shook his head. “Doesn’t this cross some sibling comfort line or something?”

“Only if you’re a prude.” Lup waved off, tucking her arms across her chest. “I just thought it would be funny.”

“In  _ any other setting _ to  _ any other person _ it probably would be.” Taako explained. “You coulda done this to Merle and had laughs for the next fifty years.”

“No one wants to think about Merle’s sex life.”

“Then why think about mine!?” Taako shot back.

“Because if I was going to buy anything named a fucking machine, it would be for my poor repressed little brother.”

“You’re not older number one, and number two, your logic is fucked. Like.  _ Fucked,  _ fucked .”

“Just say thanks and move on, babe.” Lup winked, her smiling shit-eating at best. “I’m not saying you have to use it.”

“Fine. Thank you to my extremely thoughtful and considerate little sister.” He sneered slightly while Lup walked away, blowing him a kiss over her shoulder.

Hearing footsteps from the opposite hallway, Taako quickly picked up the contraption and headed to his room to toss it into the darkest recesses of his closet.

~

Taako had forgotten about the whole exchange rather quickly, the machine sitting dormant in his closet. It wasn’t until he moved a bunch of hangers back that it came into view, the elf swallowing thickly as he looked at it.

He hadn’t really  _ been _ with anyone in years (oh shit, had it been at least three?) and sometimes jacking it just didn’t satisfy the itch. His eyes traveled over the complex build of it, biting at his bottom lip for a moment before closing the door and crossing the room. He flopped himself down on his bed facing his wall, looking over to his door. As though he wasn’t thinking anything of it, Taako waved his hand towards the door, flipping the lock on it with a cantrip.

He sighed, turning over onto his back and staring up at the ceiling, palm traveling down to cup himself through his pants. Green eyes slid closed as he applied a bit more pressure to himself, breathing out heavily as the first tickle of arousal found its way to his hardening length. His hips pushed upwards into his touch, the shape of his length becoming more defined under his hand as he moved. Taako quickly hooked his fingers into the tops of his pants and pulled them down and off of his legs.

His cock sat half-hard when he wrapped his fingers around himself, stroking to full arousal at a leisurely pace as his top was shed as well.. Taako’s eyes flit to his closet door, a breathy sound coming from him as he thought about the feeling that toy would probably give him; able to reach and stretch so much deeper than just his fingers could…

His cock twitched in his hand at the thought.

There was lube in his bedside table, and he could always put up a silencing spell… Lup didn’t  _ have  _ to know that he’d made use of her gift.

In a moment of impulse, Taako swung his legs over the side of the bed, feet planted firmly as he stared down the closet door for a comically long time before finally gathering his nerves. He retrieved the thing, brought it over to where his bed was and placed it down, looking down at it with question heavy in his eyes.

The build of it was simple, it seemed like a footstool that rocked back and forth, though to one side, a rather thick sex toy was attached. Reaching out his fingers, Taako traced the length that stuck upwards, suddenly feeling the need to tell his sister off. Did she  _ really _ think that he needed that big of a fucking dildo? Fucking hell.

Taako got back onto the bed, reaching for the lube in his nightstand before spreading some on his hands. One slick hand returned to his cock, the other reaching between his legs and trailing down to his entrance.

If he was being even more honest, it’d been pretty long since he’d even bothered with any kind of insertion. It was much easier to just deal with his dick and nothing else. But he could stand to blow off some steam, so what the hell?

Sliding his first finger into himself, he let out a small whine, grinding his hips down as best he could. It was a terrible angle and it caused a sharp ache in his hand, but Taako ignored it in favor of trying to push another in. This wasn’t what he was here for anyway, this was just prep.

It took him longer than usual to fit three fingers inside of himself, not having penetration in quite a long time. It took so long, in fact, that he’d had to stop stroking himself off for fear of saying ‘fuck it’ and just forgetting the whole thing. He’d come this far, he may as well follow through.

Moving his hand, Taako struggled to push deeper, his fingers parting and stretching himself more, glistening arousal beading at his tip. His free hand traveled to twist a nipple between his fingers, his hips thrusting upwards into nothing.

Finally, he ripped his fingers from himself, suddenly feeling much too empty for the way that his cock was aching and got off of the bed, staring at the bizarre torture device at his feet.

What’s the worst that would happen? It would feel bad and he’d stop?

With that knowledge, Taako grabbed the lube from the nightstand and squeezed some in his palm, running it over the protrusion of the toy. He took one more deep breath in, swinging a leg over either side of the stool, the blunt head of the toy pressing against him under his weight.

Taako hissed out at the pain--fuck it really had been a long time--and tried to let himself sink down slowly, keeping his breath about him. The elf knew how to make his body relax and focused on that with all of his attention, his eyes shooting open when he felt his ass connect with the top of the stool, the toy completely inside of him.

His heartbeat picked up slightly as he realized that he’d managed to take the whole thing, his prick giving a rather insistant twinge upwards. Taako closed his eyes again, bracing his palms on the front of the stool and rocking forward slowly.

“Oh, fuck…” Taako let out a shaky breath, grip tight on the edge of the stool as he rocked back. The motion had rocked the toy into himself the smallest amount, and that sent a jolt right through him, traveling up his spine and making his hair stand on end.

He gained a bit of confidence, letting himself rock forward again, the toy pulling out and pushing back in when he pushed back. His teeth bothered his lips as he discovered just how well this contraption worked, a jerky rhythm being built up as he rocked back and forth.

Head falling back with his lips parted, Taako panted heavily as his back arched, a hand sliding up to grasp at his nipple again. He treated it rather roughly, pulling a throaty moan from himself while he continued to ride the protrusion until he was shaking.

Something about it felt euphoric almost, the idea that he was able to do all of this himself. Breathing steadily, Taako dropped his hand back to grip at the cold edge of the seating, nails digging in slightly at the mounting pressure in his stomach.

Taako’s calves burned with the strain he was putting on them by rocking back and forth. Leaning forward slightly, he let the toy pull out of him just a bit, focusing the head of it against his prostate. This time, he audibly cried out, a hand clapping across his mouth. Furiously, he moved back and forth over it, fucking himself onto it in earnest as his weeping cock bounced against his stomach. The cool air brushed against the cum on him, causing a full body shudder to pass through him once again.

Hand coming down to grip himself, Taako stroked himself in time with his hips, lips parted in a constant gasping breath he couldn’t catch.

“Shit…” He hissed out once again, clenching his eyes closed as the wave started to wash over him. “Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck-! _ ” The strangled cry tore from his throat, Taako trying and failing to keep thrusting against the toy in him. Letting out a sound much like a sob, he collapsed forward, his forehead coming to rest on the edge of his mattress.

It took a few minutes for him to recover, heart slamming and legs shaking, looking down at the bedding which was now coated in ribbons of his cum. That would have to be taken care of, but with how powerful his climax had been, he didn’t find it in him to care at the present moment.

Taako lifted himself off of the device and collapsed onto his bed, an arm falling over his eyes as he continued to pant. It took a few more minutes for him to calm himself into steady breathing before running his hands through his golden hair, getting it out of his face.

He knew he had to get up and clean the mess he’d made, but wanted to keep enjoying the feeling of boneless contentedness… Until a knock came to his door.

Taako jolted upright, grabbing at his blankets despite knowing he’d locked the door.

“What!?” He yelled to the other side. It was a beat before the person answered with a laugh Taako knew all too well.

“You’re welcome~!” Lup called to him in a sing-song tone. Taako could feel his flush from the tip of his ears all the way down his neck. “Next I’m getting you a book on perfecting silencing spells!”

Taako picked up something from nearby and chucked it at his door, hearing the dull clunk as it hit the wood. Lup was long gone, and he knew this, but it still helped to dull his near mortification… 

Though regardless of how shitty that felt, he couldn’t deny how good he’d felt before that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day eighteen prompt: fucking machine.


	19. Champagne Kiss [ Taakitz ]

Carey and Killian’s wedding was quite the event. Just about everyone from the Bureau of Balance came to celebrate them, and with how things had been recently, Lucretia had been able to grant them all time off during the transition. Luckily, there was much less urgency for the Bureau of Benevolence.

Of course all the Birds were present, none with more tears in their eyes than Magnus who stared at Carey as though he were giving away his daughter. Taako stored that information for later on to use as fodder, but for now, he knew there was a time and a place.

Taako and Kravitz sat together for their first public outing as an official couple, and what a couple they were. Death and  _ the _ Taako. From TV. From Story and Song.

They were meant for each other.

While everyone close to them had known long before (with a lot of thanks to Lup’s big spectral mouth) that they were together, it didn’t stop the shocked expressions of coworkers and friends alike. But, regardless of how wonderful  _ they _ were, they were there for Carey and Killian.

Taako’s slim hand rested on the inside of Kravitz’s knee, pulling his leg to his own, the gentle smile on the reaper’s face not lost on him in the least. While Kravitz could usually be found in a dapper suit, he’d managed to make himself look even better, ditching his typically all black attire for a bit more color. His tie and vest were a deep burgundy color, the same color that Taako had accents of in his own outfit.

Truly perfect.

During the celebration that followed after in one of the Bureau’s grand halls, Carey and Killian twirled around the dance floor in each others’ arms surrounded by drunken friends and family. Taako laughed audibly as Lup and Barry danced around, Barry being pulled along more than dancing. Magnus was far too drunk to care who he was dancing with, though he managed to steal Taako away from Kravitz for a few songs to make an idiot of himself.

Taako returned to the table Kravitz sat at while stifling a chuckle as the elf plopped down into his chair with a heavy exhale.

“Someone should tell Magnus it’s not a drinking contest.” Taako informed his boyfriend, despite the heavy alcohol flush of his own cheeks.

“Maybe.” Kravitz pondered, an elbow on the table with his chin resting in his palm. “But why ruin his fun?”

“I can think of a few reasons.” Taako shrugged, grasping his champagne flute before sitting back. He’d lost count of how many he’d had at about four.

“Be nice.” The reaper turned his gaze slightly to Taako, smile ever present on his features.

“I’m the nicest dude here, are you kidding?” He shot back, leaning forward and resting the arm which held his drink on top of his knee.

“Of course you are, love.” Leaning forward, Kravitz pressed a kiss to Taako’s temple, the smaller of the two taking on a contented grin. Kravitz leaned forward to kiss his lips, wanting to steal the smile right from him. Taako tasted of champagne and a bit of sweetness from the cake they’d eaten, and honestly, the reaper didn’t mind the taste even a little.

Looking to his still mostly full glass, Taako tipped it back, golden hair falling back from his shoulders as he emptied it. Kravitz watched, amused, as the glass clinked back down onto the table before Taako stood up, holding out a hand.

“Let’s go, Bones.” The elf told him, though Kravitz just took a moment to gaze up at him appreciatively. His long, loosely curly hair was left to flow freely down his back, only the sides pulled back to keep his hair from his face, accented by small burgundy flourishes. His outfit was a less fitted suit, a cream color that brought out his tanned skin tone perfectly, just a bit of golden sparkle to the material. The jacket he wore was fitted to his tiny waist, though it laid loose on his legs, adorned with pants of the same creamy color that flared out and swished elegantly around his legs as he walked.

In a single word, he could only be described as perfect.

“Did I lose you to the Astral Plane?” Taako raised a perfectly kempt brow, sticking his hand further into Kravitz’s face before he broke out of the trance he’d been stuck in, taking Taako’s hand in his.

A sharp tug brought him to his feet and after Taako, being pulled past Merle who had forced Lucretia to dance with him. Kravitz shot her a sympathetic look which did little to help her, before being pulled to Taako’s front in their own tight space of the dance floor.

Their hands connected at the heights of their shoulders, Kravitz comfortably placing a hand against Taako’s small waist, the elf resting his free arm over his shoulder. Kravitz gave a squeeze to his middle, looking directly into the green eyes which caught the candle light in just the right way.

“I’m not used to you being this tall.” Kravitz remarked, taking a moment to look down at Taako’s rather high-heeled boots.

“Well, you’re one of like five people who are taller than me.” Taako jabbed at him lightly and Kravitz laughed.

“That’s true.” Kravitz told him, pulling Taako’s waist to his own, their dance slowing quite a bit. Taako let himself lean forward, the motion making him a bit dizzy with the amount he’d had to drink, Kravitz wasting no time in burying his nose in the fragrant golden hair. He always smelled of vanilla and cinnamon along with a few other unnameable spices, the traces of some jasmine thrown into the mix. The scent was comforting, one that reminded Kravitz of coming home after a long day.

With that comfort, Kravitz honed in on the feeling of Taako’s body swaying against his own, tightening his grip on the elf. Taako thought nothing of it, enjoying the closeness of each other, though after a few more moments, he had to stifle a laugh.

“Are you seriously getting a boner right now?” Taako mumbled into the side of Kravitz’s neck. His breath pulled a shudder from the reaper.

“Possibly.” Kravitz shot back as cooly as ever; too cool to be sporting a hard on as he slow danced with his boyfriend. Of course, Taako  _ had _ to take advantage of the moment, pulling his hands back to himself before they slithered to the tops of Kravitz’s hips. Those devious appendages slid down to the top of Kravitz’s ass and pulled him forward, grinding him against Taako’s hips.

“So, this is totally cool then?” Taako teased him, catching the bobbing of the reaper’s adam’s apple. Kravitz said nothing, grateful that Taako was in front of him to shield his obvious erection. However, when he didn’t answer, Taako took that as a sign to do it again and of course, much harder.

Kravitz let out a choked sound, letting his head fall to Taako’s shoulder, lips ghosting over the skin as he pushed his blonde locks from his shoulder. Despite the motion, Taako continued to grind his hips against Kravitz’s, and teeth were suddenly introduced to the mix, the elf grateful for the music that filled the air around them.

They stayed like that, Kravitz nipping at the tanned skin of Taako’s neck, the hardness in his own pants now creating more friction between them. While it was, indeed, Taako who was drunk off his ass, Kravitz found himself with a severe lack of caring running through him. Lips traveled upwards to Taako’s earlobe, sucking on it gently before he whispered into his ear.

“I want you.”

Taako’s grip on him tightened quite a bit, a whimper on his lips. Kravitz pulled back with his piercing eyes half lidded, Taako leaning in to kiss him. The kiss was accepted only for a moment before Kravitz reached back and took his hand, pulling Taako with him to one of the many doors to the outside corridors. As Kravitz threw the door open and let it close behind them, the sounds of the party were suddenly muffled, Taako’s back pushed up against the door almost instantly.

Kravitz was at his lips before Taako could even get his smart comment out, the words dying away as his arms crossed behind Kravitz’s neck. Their kiss was sloppy at best, sharp canines dragging across the supple flesh of Taako’s lips, still not feeling as though he was close enough to Kravitz.

Said reaper raised his hands to tear open Taako’s jacket, his cooler hands dragging down the elf’s bare lower back. Taako sighed, pulling his leg up to hook around Kravitz’s hip. As though it were a reflex, Kravitz reached a hand down to hold under his thigh, grinding forward once more against Taako and gaining a satisfied sigh. For a few beats, they stayed like that, rutting against each other until Taako’s hands found Kravitz’s shoulders, pushing him back gently.

Kravitz instantly allowed Taako space, watching as he undid the ties to his flowing pants, reaching forward quickly and undoing his. Kravitz’s eyes followed the motion of Taako’s pants falling down to his feet, stepping one foot out of them before raising a brow at Kravitz, waiting.

“I may have prepped before the wedding.” Taako mentioned to him quietly, taking a hand in both of his and guiding Kravitz to his entrance. On the way, Kravitz could feel the telltale slick of Taako’s spell, a few fingers slipping into him easier.

“Fuck, Taako…” Kravitz growled against his shoulder, pulling himself free of his pants with his unbusy hand.

“All yours, Bones.” Taako brought his leg up again, Kravitz pulling his fingers out of him and grasping his bare thigh, pushing him up to the door. Kravitz grabbed Taako’s other thigh and hoisted him up, kissing and biting at Taako’s neck. The smaller of the two reached between them, taking Kravitz’s cock in hand, lining it up with his still-slick entrance.

He pushed inside of his boyfriend hastily, bottoming out rather quickly. Taako’s head fell back to the door, more access to his neck being granted. Kravitz took full advantage while setting his pace, pulling back and slamming forward with enough force to rattle the door. For a moment, he had a thought of clarity, hoping that the music continued at the volume it’d been at so the door didn’t alert those on the other side as to what was happening.

Taako’s fingers threaded through the dark locks of hair that were pulled into a braid down Kravitz's back, effectively messing it up pretty well. Kravitz didn’t pay any mind to it, too busy trying to make his boyfriend scream with his harsh thrusts.

“You were ready for me.” Kravitz growled against Taako’s throat, his voice hoarse with lust for the elf pinned in front of him. Taako could do little more than to moan a bit louder, head still spinning while his back dragged against the door. He felt the strain in his thighs as Kravitz pulled his legs apart further, changing his pace to hard, short thrusts.

“Mm, knew you would… Look this good.” Taako panted, crying out when Kravitz bit down on his throat.

The reaper hummed in acknowledgement, grip tight on Taako. He knew he was running the risk of bruising him, but neither found it in them to care.

“Are you coming home with me?” Taako peered down as best as he could with his head thrown back. The question was loaded and Kravitz’s mouth faltered for a moment.

“If you want me to.” Kravitz answered, pulling back and looking at Taako in a moment of clarity.

“You keep this up, you can move in with me.” Taako’s tone was breathless, hair frizzed and red blotches marring his skin. He was so stunning and in that moment, Kravitz’s heart lurched.

“I’ll have to keep this up when we get there, then.” Kravitz smiled sweetly, their eye contact broken by the snap of his hips to Taako’s, pounding back into him with renewed vigor.

Lithe fingers danced over his own cock, Taako letting his mouth hang open in harsh exhales, moans gaining frequency as they continued. Sweat beaded on Kravitz’s forehead, quiet as he concentrated on his boyfriend.

“‘M gonna make a mess of your- your suit.” Taako warned, running his hand up his length and squeezing at the top.

“If only we knew magic.” Kravitz chuckled deeply.

“Alright, smart guy, then make me cum already.” Taako leaned his head forward to rest against Kravitz’s slick forehead, smiling in earnest when Kravitz began lifting Taako’s hips and pulling him down onto his cock to get that much deeper. Taako’s voice cracked, back arching away from the door as his hand picked up speed.

Kravitz’s eyes screwed tightly shut, concentrating on the pressure building in his lower stomach. Taako’s walls were beginning to clench around him, Kravitz’s pleasure mounting quickly.

“Taako,” he breathed out, hips stuttering. “Taako, I love you so fucking much.” Kravitz struggled to get the statement out before he was cumming, biting back a yell as he spilled into his boyfriend.

Taako wasn’t far behind, going silent for a minute as he felt a gush of warmth spread across his bare stomach. His hand had stopped its movements, but Kravitz had reached down to take over, milking Taako until he cried out at the overstimulation, body going rather limp. Kravitz let go, taking his fingers to stroke his cheek gently. They stayed still for a while, Taako panting as he tried to get his breath under him as Kravitz supported his weight.

When Taako had calmed himself, he swallowed thickly and waved away the mess, head clunking against the wooden door rather loudly. Kravitz chuckled again, beginning to put the elf down.

“Homie, I’m telling you now. You put me down and I’m not gonna make it.” He mentioned breathlessly, wincing when Kravitz tried his best to pull out of him from the position.

“Well, we can’t very well go back out there like this, love.” Kravitz reminded him, earning a groan from Taako who nodded once. Being placed upon legs that were as useful as a baby deer’s, Taako gripped Kravitz’s shoulders as he dipped down to pull Taako’s pants back up, securing them around his hips with a lopsided bow matching the one tied to keep Taako’s jacket closed. The last thing he did for his disheveled boyfriend was smooth his hair out, taking a little extra time to appreciate the way the locks ran like silk over his cold fingers. “There. Now you don’t look quite like you were fucked against a door.”

Taako snorted in laughter, reaching down to take Kravitz’s hand in his.

“Maybe that’s the look I’m going for.”

“Well, let’s save it for when we get home.”

“Good plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day nineteen prompt: Public.


	20. Practice [ Taakjeans ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's weed smoking in this one, my dudes. Just be aware.

It was something that Barry had been very curious about, but something that he was mortified to ask. The whole situation was strange and started off as just relieving stress with his best friend, but of course, he and Taako weren’t able to just forget about it. Things were changing between them.

It wasn’t a bad change and it wasn’t one that Barry minded. Having Taako around all the time was no different from how they usually conducted themselves, but now, they had the added bonus of having sex. Their friends didn’t seem none the wiser, however they were more busy monitoring the (lack of) progression of the Hunger. They were free of attacks but not free of the looming presence. Was this any better than the alternative?

Lup was still missing, and most of the crew had given up hope of finding her. Of course, most of Taako and Barry’s free time was devoted to her, though their frustrations fell into physicalities with one another more often than not.

Not to mention that this--whatever  _ this _ was--would stop the second they found her.

The more time passed, the more that idea seemed to fade from their minds. For them right now, it seemed that time was finally moving forward, and with that movement, 'realistic thought' became less important.

One way that Taako tended to calm his often frazzled brain by partaking in a bit of Merle’s recreation. One night, he and Barry were sitting together under the night sky while Taako took a long pull of weed that Merle had set him up with. Leaning his head back, the elf blew out a sizable cloud of smoke, holding out the bowl to Barry.

“I’m good.” Barry responded, trying to keep his eyes on the sky. He was laying on the ground next to Taako in comfortable silence, arms folded behind his head.

“Suit yourself.” Taako took the pipe back and lit it, breathing in deep and letting another puff of smoke flow past his lips.

“Taako, doesn’t that make you feel weird?” Barry asked, looking at the green eyes on him.

“It’s just weed, Barold. Not hard drugs.” Taako rolled his eyes, watching as Barry sat up. “It just makes you relax.”

“Oh.” Barry looked at the pipe in Taako’s hand. “Maybe… Maybe I’ll try if you tell me how.”

“Gods you are fucking lame,” Taako shifted the pipe, putting his finger over the hole and held it up to Barry’s lips. “When I light it, you take a pull. Got it?”

Barry couldn’t answer, but when the flame sprung forth, he tried his best to suck in, coughing violently when he did. Taako burst out laughing, kicking his legs on the ground as he did.

“It’s not that funny, Taako.”

“Are you kidding? That is comedy  _ gold _ , my dude.” Taako took a minute to regain composure before demonstrating to Barry how to properly pull. “Once you get it, things will slow down and you’ll feel fine.” The elf held the pipe up once more, lighting it for Barry. This time, he was able to pull from it, feeling a bit light headed as he breathed it out.

“So when will I relax?”

“Give it a few seconds and it should kick in… Unless Merle laced it with something.”

“H-He would do that?!” The panic was evident on Barry’s face, and Taako burst out laughing again.

“ _ Barold _ .” He snorted, the human sputtering momentarily before feeling a sense of calm wash over him from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. The two finished the bowl between them, laying back down in the grass and staring at the stars.

“You’re right, Taako. This does make you relax.”

“See? Gotta trust your ol’ buddy Taako sometimes.”

“Yeah.” Barry allowed himself to slip into comfortable silence, feeling Taako’s eyes on him. “Something wrong, Taako?”

“You tell me.” Taako mentioned in an all-knowing tone. Cracking an eye open, Barry could see the shit eating grin on his face.

“What do you know that I don’t?”

“Nothing. I just know what you’ve been thinking about recently.” There was a heavy pit of panic in Barry’s stomach as he ran through his recent thoughts.

Making a less confusing map? No… Ensure that the relics were in a desolate place that they could be wanted but not found? Important… But still no. The fact that he wanted Taako to fucking wreck him so hard he couldn’t walk straight?

Huh, that was probably it.

Judging by the look on Taako’s face, that was absolutely it.

“You going to ask me or just sit here and play dumb?”

“T-Taako… I…”

“I want…” Taako moved his hand forward in a circular motion.

“I want you to-- Taako…” Barry sighed, sitting up and shaking his head. His cheeks were bright enough red that it was easy to see in the dark.

“If it makes you feel better I’ll pretend you didn’t say it tomorrow.” Taako sat up as well, leaning forward to get uncomfortably close.

“It’s humiliating to say.” Barry pinched his thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose, glasses being lifted upwards to his forehead.

“So, lemme put it this way,” Taako sat back, that grin still in place. “If I  _ offered _ to fuck you, would you say no?”

“..N-No.”

“If I ventured to say you want me to fuck you, how about that?” Taako was positively delighted.

“I…  _ do _ want you to.”

“But?”

“But I’ve… I’ve never had that before. I’ve never…”

“Been fucked?”

“Y-Yeah.” Barry looked over at the pipe, upset that all that was left in the bowl was blackened ash. He could use a little more “relax.”

Taako sat back, thought present on his face. Barry couldn’t be completely sure what was left to think about, though he watched Taako raise to his feet as though he’d had an epiphany.

“Come back with me.” Taako instructed, jerking his head in a motion that most likely led to the Starblaster. Most of the IPRE had moved elsewhere since it seemed as though they were here permanently, which made it that much more appealing to Taako in that moment. Barry felt apprehension in his stomach for one more second, quickly finding himself swept up in the whirlwind that was Taako.

~

Taako had Barry pinned up against his bedroom door, towering at least a head above him. Barry’s head was up and back, breathing heavily through his nose as Taako’s hands began to roam to newly exposed warm skin. Being with Taako was always a different experience each time depending on his mood. He could be slow, or rough, or fast, or kinky, or downright demanding. The latter, Barry had decided, was his favorite.

The elf’s soft lips were intoxicating in and of themselves, mixed with the heavy feeling in his limbs just pushed Barry further into Taako’s grasp, and he was content to stay there. As always, Taako had to move Barry’s hands to his hips, specifically to the ties that held his pants tight, while the human’s had been disposed of quite some time before. Barry’s underwear was tented obviously, his arousal rutting against Taako’s hip as he fumbled with the ties under his fingers.

“Didn’t think someone as smart as you could be defeated by a knot.” Taako rolled his eyes, shooing Barry’s hands away from him in favor of stripping down to nothing. Barry felt his arousal flare within him at the glimpses of tanned skin, smooth and supple as he pulled his fingertips against Taako. The elf shuddered, pushing into his touch, trying his best to urge Barry on, though he pulled back as though he was burned. Taako connected their lips in a chaste kiss before breaking away, eyes half lidded as he looked down at Barry. “Go get on the bed.”

Barry swallowed, nerves licking at his mind, though not for long. It figured  _ now _ is when the weed would really kick in. Merle would have to explain this more to him next time they spoke, and Barry filed that away for later.

Barry made himself comfortable on the bed, shifting as Taako joined him on the mattress. Taako had come up to his side, shoving at Barry’s shoulder to get him on his side so he could cuddle up behind him. Barry breathed out heavily and swallowed, feeling Taako’s arousal prodding against his back, his own still straining in his underwear.

“T-Taako…”

“Listen, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. In fact, I don’t think we’re even going near fucking you.”

“Oh.” Barry’s voice was light, though he obviously deflated.

“Don’t lose your cool, Barold, we’ll get there.” Taako snickered into the human’s head and could tell just how red Barry had gotten. “Come to think of it, I don’t think you ever had your cool. But I just want you to chill for a minute, got it?”

“S-Sure. Sure, Taako.” Barry whispered timidly. Taako took a moment to drag his fingers down Barry’s plush sides, catching them in the waistband of his underwear and pulling down. He could feel Barry’s erection spring upwards to his stomach, smiling against his shoulder as he laid lazy kisses to the skin. Once Barry’s underwear was off of his legs, Taako’s devious fingers trailed back up Barry’s thighs, gooseflesh being left in their wake. Flattening his palm out, Taako ran it over the soft skin of Barry’s stomach, so much softer than his own despite the coarse hair leading down to his cock. Following that path, the elf took Barry in his warm palm, a sigh falling from the larger of the two.

“Alright. Not gonna lie to you, this is probably going to be pretty fucking weird at first.” Taako prefaced while stroking Barry lazily. The human inhaled sharply, reaching up a shaking hand to take off his glasses to put on the nightstand.

“That’s fine.” Barry reassured him, though he didn’t care what he had to say to Taako as long as he kept touching him. Unfortunately, that wasn’t to be either.

“Okay. Get on your stomach.” Taako retracted his hand, making room for Barry to move. Once he did, Barry followed his directions, pulling a pillow down to rest his chin on as he laid down, trying to focus on anything other than the ache between his legs.

Taako swung his leg over the backs of Barry’s thighs, sitting down right below his ass. One of Taako’s favorite things to do was need at the soft flesh, grabbing handfuls of Barry to pull him closer. The motion ground Barry’s hips into the covers below, a soft moan falling from him at the action.

A whisper of Taako’s voice and suddenly there was a feeling of slight chill between Barry’s cheeks, one of Taako’s long fingers running up and down the cleft of his ass. His breath hitched as the appendage ran over his entrance, pushing back into the elf’s grasp. Taako chuckled low in his throat, though Barry didn’t hear anything, feeling Taako’s length being pumped against his backside.

“Too eager, Bluejeans.” He teased and Barry let out a groan none too quietly. “Like I said, not yet.”

Barry’s hand fisted up in the sheets, aching for some kind of relief when he felt Taako’s length poking at the very bottom of his ass.

“T-Taako?”

“Trust me.” That was all he said before he pushed his hips forward, sliding his whole cock the length of Barry’s ass. Taako shivered over him at the feeling of the slick flesh cradling him, pulling his hips back and pushing forward again. “Okay?”

“Yeah.” Barry responded, once again paying more attention to his hips being pushed into the bed than anything else. Taako kept up his motions slowly at first, feeling as Barry’s hips began to move with him, his breath catching slightly. Each time the head of his cock passed over his fluttering entrance, Barry let out a whine, hips thrusting forward against the sheets.

It continued like that for a while before Taako picked up his pacing, moving back and forth a bit more quickly. With this, it was harder to feel any kind of enjoyment for Barry until Taako’s palms laid themselves over Barry’s ass and pushed his cheeks together, cradling his cock that much more tightly between them. Barry gasped out as Taako slammed his hips to the other’s, a resounding slap of flesh on flesh breaking the quiet of moans and gasps hanging gently in the air.

“This gets you used to the feeling… Without actually having to do it.” Taako explained as best he could in between thrusts. Barry nodded quickly, hips still pushing forward, not quite enough for the relief that he needed. “Lift up for me.”

Barry raised his hips upwards slightly, Taako just barely managing to keep from falling off of him. With his hips in the air, Barry shivered at the wetness against his heated cock, precum smeared across where he’d been rutting into the bed.

The grip on the sides of his ass tightened, the delightful thought running through Barry’s head that he may even have bruises arranged in the shape of Taako’s slim hands. His own hand moved between his legs, holding onto his cock, stroking in time with Taako’s thrusts.

“Good. Keep that up.” Taako’s breathing was heavy, hips still snapping against Barry’s as he thrust forward. “You feel good like this, Barry.”

“F-Fuck, Taako…” Barry whimpered, his hips fucking forward into his fist. He could tell from both Taako’s movements and noises that he was getting close, loving each in their own respect. Knowing that Taako was using him purely for pleasure, in a way that he never would have expected was almost too much to think about in the moment. His hand moved over his cock faster, whining out loudly as he felt Taako drop forward with a shaky exhale.

“Gonna cum,” he mumbled out, mouth hanging open in ragged gasps. Barry moaned heartily, the grip on his ass tightening as Taako rode out his climax, hot spurts landing across Barry’s back in streaks. Once the grip on his ass lessened, Barry moved his hips up, pushing Taako off of him in favor of sitting back on his knees for a more satisfying angle to jerk himself. Taako seemed to come out of his daze, moving around the front of Barry quickly and smacking his hand away.

Just as Barry was about to yell at him in protest, Taako’s warm mouth surrounded him, sucking him in and down his throat.

“Oh  _ gods _ Taako-!” Barry tossed his head back and moaned brokenly as he spilled down Taako’s throat, the elf swallowing him completely and working him through his orgasm. Once Barry had gone limp and his breathing softened to mere gasps, Taako let him slide from his lips, smirking up at the human as he wiped his mouth.

“How’s that for practice?” Taako asked, already knowing the answer. Barry took a few more seconds before answering, bringing his head forward finally and meeting Taako’s gaze. His eyes were lidded in satisfaction and the way he looked at Barry made his heart lurch in his chest. Surging forward, the human connected their lips in a short kiss, pulling back slowly. 

Taako looked at him with a brow raised; normally once they were finished fucking around, there were no more physicalities. Seeing Taako’s reaction, Barry pulled back as though burned, cheeks red and an excuse on his lips. For some reason, Taako felt his stomach sink slightly, but he didn’t want to think about it at the present time.

“Think you’ll be good for next time?” Taako reiterated to break the tension that felt as though they were going towards an awkward conversation.

“Next time… Yeah.” Barry nodded slowly and looked anywhere but Taako’s eyes. The elf stood up after a few moments and sighed, grabbing his pants and yanking them up his hips.

“You got the clean up covered, my man?” He asked, lacing the ties on his pants slowly. Barry still didn’t look at him.

“Yeah.”

“Ohhhhh kay, well I’ll leave you to it then.” Taako mentioned, moving towards the door to head to the bathroom. Barry didn’t stop him and Taako sighed before leaving the room.

Barry stayed put, the uncomfortable feeling of drying cum on his back keeping him from panicking. Maybe it was just the weed, but the heaviness in his heart just continued to ache with every breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day twenty prompt: hot dogging.


	21. Uncontrolled [ Taakitz ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever, the holidays and work have had me swamped! Hope you all had a good holiday season and a great start to 2020!

When Kravitz mentioned wanting to try something with Taako, the elf wouldn’t have ever expected this. He looked down at the floor, trying to focus on a single point as he swung gently in the air. Kravitz had left him some time ago, and though it was only a few minutes, it felt like much longer.

The quiet click of their door pulled him back to attention, lifting his head uncomfortably from the chest restraint on his torso and shoulders. Kravitz was clad only in a pair of sweatpants which hugged his hips tantalizing, and suddenly, Taako was very aware that his hands were bound behind his back.

The reaper crossed slowly over to him, sharp-nailed fingertips dragging down Taako’s spine to where his hands flexed in their restraints.

“Are you alright, love?” He rumbled out affectionately, Taako dropping his head to ebb the ache in his neck. As he tried to focus on the floor, he swung a bit more, seeing the curve of Kravitz’s cock through his sweatpants. He swallowed as the candle light continued to flicker across the room.

“Eh, crampy, annoyed I can’t touch you but, y’know…” Taako drawled on, feeling a bit limited without his hands to accentuate his words.

“Well, that’s part of it.” Kravitz chuckled, continuing his fingers on the other side of Taako’s hands, graduating to cupping Taako’s supple ass with his fingers and palm. The elf tried to lean into the touch but had no momentum to.

“How does exactly does this get you off, now?” Taako asked, looking up again. Kravitz’s expression was soft, though his hands were forceful.

“It just takes control completely away from you, Taako. You do tend to be… Pushy.”

“That's how Taako do, baby.”

“And I don’t mind that at all.” Kravitz laughed again, pushing Taako slightly from where he was suspended. His stomach lurched as he swung back and forth, thankful when Kravitz stopped him. The look on his face was of surprise, swallowing thickly as he looked at his partner’s face. “But I love seeing you squirm when you can’t do what you want.”

“You really are a sick sorta sadist, huh?”

“Only for you, dove.” Kravitz gave a slight smack to the side of Taako’s ass, a drawn out sound falling from his lips. The elf dropped his head again, looking down to that perfect curve of Kravitz’s dick in his pants as he watched Taako, feeling his own interest in the situation stirring.

Kravitz's hand returned back to its place on Taako’s ass, though it slid down between his legs, taking his balls into his cool palm. Taako jerked his head up momentarily to look at Kravitz in protest, though the way he rolled them and squeezed lightly was making him go light headed. Maybe it was the position he was in or maybe it was just the fact that all the blood in his body was currently rushing to his dick; either way, Taako took in a deep breath.

“Let me know if this is ever too much.” Kravitz leaned over at his waist to take the shell of Taako’s ear between his lips, his sharp canines pinching the cartilage and making Taako’s cock ache, lust settling heavily in his stomach.

“Fuck,” he whispered, shivering when Kravitz hooked his teeth on one of the many metal cuffs in his ear. With a puff of breath, Kravitz pulled back, more pressure pressing onto Taako’s balls with his palm. The elf moved fruitlessly against his restraints, only just realizing that his legs were bound, putting him in a slight kneeling position in the middle of the air.

Taking his hand back, Kravitz walked a short distance away from Taako, leaving him trembling slightly. Green eyes tried to move with Kravitz but lost sight of him, stomach suddenly pulling up into his throat as he fell about a foot before stopping.

“Fantasy Christ-!” Taako exclaimed with a huff as he shook his head. “What the fuck was that for?”

“I need you lower.” Kravitz explained, crossing back to him and sitting on the ground under him. His large hands planted on the sides of Taako’s bare hips, holding him steady, sliding a bit and out of Taako’s view. Kravitz’s pillowy lips surrounded Taako’s swollen head, the elf trying and failing to move his hips towards him.

Terribly slowly, the reaper took more of him into his mouth, craning his neck upwards as Taako jerked back and forth in his restraints.

“C’mon, Krav, you gotta give me more than that.” Taako whined, earning a squeeze on his hips. Kravitz ignored the request, continuing to suckle at his tip, the pressure so light that Taako couldn’t even manage a moan. “Kravitz…”

His name was a warning as he tried to move again, Kravitz hands sliding back up to his ass. He squeezed so tightly that Taako actually bit onto his bottom lip to keep from protesting against it. Taako tried his best to count the grains in the wood of the floor to keep himself sane, though even that was met with little success. It was hard to concentrate on much more than just Kravitz’s mouth, silently hoping and wishing for a few more millimeters of wetness to surround him.

Between the soft gasps, Taako let out a high pitched whine, frustrated at his lack of mobility. Kravitz smiled around him, letting Taako’s cock fall from his lips and standing up. The elf deflated, laying limply against his bindings in frustration, watching Kravitz’s feet as they moved in front of him. He lifted his head up, seeing his hand move in a flourish and suddenly, he was being moved upwards slightly. His eyes came in line with the tent in Kravitz’s pants, and Taako absentmindedly licked his lips.

Stepping forward, Kravitz looked down at Taako affectionately, dark fingers threading through golden hair to pull him forward. It was difficult to show affection with his boyfriend quite literally tied up like this, but he was trying. The crown of Taako’s head rested against his stomach, his hands holding him there.

The elf pulled his chin upwards, lips teasing at the bulge in front of him, mouthing at Kravitz through his pants. A hiss sounded from between his perfect teeth and Taako felt heat in his belly burn just a bit brighter.

“Good, Taako.” Kravitz let out, hips pushing forward gently. Taako allowed his tongue to circle his tip, the fabric clinging to Kravitz length the more he went. Another bit of praise fell past the reaper’s lips, fingers tightening in Taako’s hair.

“You’d be naked if I had my hands.” Taako murmured into Kravitz’s dick, his breath breezing over and causing the reaper to shiver.

“That’s why you don’t have your hands.” Kravitz reminded him, hooking his fingers into the top of his pants.

“You’re the one about to shove your cock in my mouth anyway.” Taako looked up at Kravitz with a smart expression, one of Kravitz’s hands coming down to grasp Taako’s chin in his palm, thumb and finger pushing in on his cheeks. Taako obediently opened his mouth, eye contact never wavering. Kravitz got distracted momentarily, looking under Taako and smirking at the small bit of drip on the floor under his leaking cock.

“Only because you wanted it so badly.” Kravitz removed his hand from Taako’s hair to rest his cock onto the elf’s waiting tongue. “You’re dripping, love.”

Taako’s eyes continued to sparkle in the candlelight, tongue cradling Kravitz just right to make the reaper’s mouth open in a short sigh. Taako had hummed a sound of affirmative, Kravitz shivering just enough for his sweatpants to slide the rest of the way down his beautiful legs, muscles in his thighs contracting as he pushed forward gently into Taako’s mouth.

The movements pulled soft noises from Kravitz as he fell into a slow rhythm, fucking Taako’s face with hands back into his hair. His sharp nails scratched against Taako’s scalp, green eyes falling closed as he leaned into the touch.

Trying to keep his head about him, Kravitz didn’t let himself thrust forward too hard, wanting the tingle of pleasure but not to lose himself completely. Taako twirled his tongue around him, making over-the-top sounds of enjoyment as saliva dripped from Kravtiz’s length and onto his chin. The more Kravitz moved, the louder he was, coaxing him to continue moving more. Catching on, the reaper pulled back from Taako, looking at his glistening lips as he did.

His braid was a mess as it hung over his shoulder, the top of it pulled out from Kravitz’s fingers, lips swollen from the hips thrusted into them. Kravitz took a moment just to appreciate Taako, restrained and dripping for him, before he finally moved and walked back behind him.

“I think I like you like this, Taako.”

“Yeah? Guess you’d better do it more.” Taako taunted, breath hitching when both of Kravitz’s palms landed on his ass and squeezed.

“If that’s an invitation, I didn’t need it.” He informed his partner, feeling him tense under his touch. Taako was achingly hard, the pressure of all of the blood in his body pooling in his stomach and groin only exacerbating the issue.

Just as he had had that thought, Kravitz had bent over, his tongue out and prodding at Taako’s entrance. He cried out at the cold appendage as it pushed into his ass, the stretch welcomed but not enough. The squeezing of his ass was hard, holding him in place as Kravitz fucked him with his tongue, Taako actually hoping for bruises. They’d be a beautiful reminder of Kravitz’s actions and he’d wear them proudly.

“Kravitz,  _ shit _ .” Taako groaned out. Kravitz hummed contentedly into him, his lips closing over the puckered skin and giving a hearty suck. Taako nearly screamed at the action, lips parted as he panted, wishing more than anything he could thrust his hips backwards. Just that simple action pushed him very close to his edge, moaning in short gasps as Kravitz continued his motions. “F-Fuck, I can’t-”

“You can’t what, love?” Kravitz asked cheekily. Taako wished he could stare him in the face and show him just how irritating that was. Just before he was about to speak his protests, Kravitz’s finger slid into him, slicked of magic and his own saliva on Taako’s skin. Again, Taako ached for more, now incredibly aware of how he was dripping with need, his arms beginning to ache from the restraints that bound him.

“I wanna fucking touch you.” Taako breathed out, his hands flexing in Kravitz’s line of view. The reaper smiled warmly but shoved his finger into Taako harshly, the smaller of the two crying out loudly.

“That’s not in the plans for tonight.” Kravitz mentioned, leaning over his back and kissing the back of his neck through the golden hair. Taako made a miserable sound, quickly turned around by the addition of another finger into him. Kravitz couldn’t help but smile at how loose he was, muscles relaxed and waiting for what he really wanted. “So ready for me.” He mumbled into Taako’s skin, kissing between his shoulder blades. Another whimper fell from the elf, frustration dripping from his tone as Kravitz’s fingers were removed.

He was not upset for long, feeling something larger than Kravitz’s fingers sliding against his ass, hands tight on his hips. Taako bit at his lips, eyes closed as he waited for the intrusion into his body. His breath was held, and when Kravitz finally breached him, Taako let out a shaky exhale. It was when he realized that Kravitz was pulling his body backwards onto him from his suspension that he shivered and let out a cry.

“Krav-!” Taako bit out, voice obviously strained. Kravitz breathed out heavily and groaned, allowing Taako to swing back forward, pulling off of his dick. Kravitz tugged him back onto himself, effectively fucking himself with Taako as though he were nothing but a toy.

“Taako,” Kravitz moaned out, slamming his hips into Taako particularly hard before letting him swing forward a bit more. “You’re perfect like this, love.”

“Fuck…” His voice shook, clenching on him as Kravitz pulled him off. Something about being bound and being used was almost more arousing than being fucked in the first place. Kravitz continued to pull and push Taako for a little while until Taako was whimpering and shaking around him.

“How is this for you?” Kravitz asked, and Taako nearly yelled at him for being considerate.

“Shut up and use me.” Taako demanded, stretching his shoulders as much as he could in the restraints.

“ _ Use _ you, huh?” Kravitz couldn’t help the smirk that befell him.

“Yes,  _ fuck _ .” From behind him, Taako could hear a sound that was deep from Kravitz’s chest, his breath hitching slightly. The tightening grip on his hips was different than before; instead of the steady pushing and pulling, the reaper was simply slamming Taako back onto his cock. The lack of resistance allowed Kravitz the freedom of movement, violently throwing his hips forward to make a deafening slap of skin.

Taako threw his head back as much as he could, moans echoing back to his own ears. His wrists pulled against his restraints once more, this time with a whimper of desperation as a plea to Kravitz. The reaper didn’t answer Taako’s high pitched begging, continuing to chase his own mounting pleasure as Taako’s entire body shouted in protest against what was happening to it. The ache in his cock was nothing compared to the pain in his shoulders, the restraints starting to cut into his wriggling wrists, sweat from the struggle stinging painfully at the raw and slightly abrased skin.

“K-Kravitz-!” His name was broken and breathless, the sound of it stressed with the pain that ran through him and the pleasure that vied for attention. Kravitz gave one more painfully rough thrust before he held Taako’s hips in place, spilling into him with a drawn out groan. Taako whimpered loudly at the feeling, still hard and desperate to cum, frustrated that Kravitz had already finished. “F-Fuck, Krav, I fucking  _ can’t _ .”

“You mentioned that before.” Kravitz leaned over Taako, still shallowly thrusting into him as he kissed between his shoulder blades.

“Then fucking  _ do _ something about it!” Taako nearly screamed, Kravitz pulling himself out of his boyfriend, watching as the elf shivered with the movement. Kravitz brought himself down under Taako once again, sitting up on his knees to take Taako into his mouth. He moaned in relief more than anything as Kravitz worked him a few times before Taako cried out, cumming down Kravitz’s throat.

As Taako went limp in his restraints, he winced, the pain in his arms amplifying without the distraction of any pleasure. Kravitz scrambled back to his feet, gently untying Taako’s arms and legs before putting an arm around his slim middle, freeing him from the chest restraint. It was as though gravity had gotten heavier, Taako pushing into Kravitz’s grasp.

“Are you alright?” Kravitz asked with genuine concern in his voice. Taako was breathless, stretching his arms and legs from the ache that continued through them.

“I will be.” Taako reassured him, head falling over to rest on Kravitz’s bare chest. Using his other arm to scoop up his legs, Kravitz stood up, cradling Taako to him as he walked out of their bedroom. Taako’s breathing evened out slightly on the journey to the bathroom, nearly nodding off until he heard the unmistakable rush of water hitting the empty bathtub. Cracking a green eye open, the elf looked down at the slowly filling bath, letting himself be placed into the soothingly hot water. “Sucking up to me now, Bones?”

“Well, I figured you deserved something after letting me use you for something like that.” Kravitz’s eyes sparkled slightly and Taako let out a snort of laughter.

“I’m not going to fight you on a little pampering, my man.” The elf stretched his arms up over his head until he heard his shoulders pop, sighing in contentment. Kravitz smiled watching him, standing up and waiting for Taako to move over for him. Once he did, Kravitz sat behind him, pulling Taako back to his chest once more. “What else you got up your sleeves?”

“I have to keep some secrets, Taako.” Kravitz leaned forward and kissed his temple, hands moving up the elf’s arms and massaging the muscles gently.

“Listen, if this is what it gets me, do whatever and whenever you want.” Taako relaxed back in his boyfriend’s grasp.

“Mm, be careful with that, love.”

“Nah,” Taako pushed his bottom knowingly to Kravitz’s groin. “I’m feeling lucky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day twenty one prompt: Suspension.


	22. Reward [ Taakitz ]

It must have been something deep down within Taako that made him squirm when his partner tried to put him in his place. He was well aware of the way he carried himself; with an aire of importance and defiance, elite and untouchable. His attitude basically  _ begged _ for someone to go at him, and that’s probably what turned him into such a submissive person in the bedroom.

Not that he’d ever admit that, thank you very much. As far as anyone was concerned, he was  _ always _ in charge. Not that that was anybody’s business in the first place.

Early on in their relationship, Kravitz was always worried that he was pushing Taako too far. Years and years of marriage had eliminated any of that fear, melting to the trust that Taako not only had in him, but he in Taako. Because of that, he was much less reserved and more willing to give Taako exactly what he asked for.

Tonight had him being tied up on the menu, arms above his head and feet planted firmly on the floor. He was trembling slightly in his bonds, cock bobbing with each slight movement of his body. Golden hair clung to the sides of his face with sweat, Kravitz looking over his tanned skin, littered with red marks in the shape of his hand.

“I haven’t even touched you yet.” The reaper snickered, looking at the debauched vision that was his husband.

“I’ve noticed.” Taako couldn’t help the upturn of the edge of his lips. Kravitz took a step forward, and Taako tucked his lip under his teeth.

“Oh, have you then?” Kravitz’s voice was always silky smooth regardless of what was happening. Unfortunately for Taako, the lilt in his voice prevented him the same pleasure. As he went to speak out Kravitz’s name, his voice shook slightly as he squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for the next hit.

Kravitz’s large hand connected with the side of his ass, pulling a cry from him as the stinging red blotch bloomed on his skin, goose flesh arising within it.

“Any other complaints?” Kravitz asked with a sense of smugness, especially when Taako moved to open his mouth but thought better of it. “This is proof that you  _ can _ be quiet. You just choose not to.”

“I coulda told you that, Bone Daddy. What else you got for me?” It seemed like sometimes he really  _ didn’t _ try to keep himself quiet, though most times he did it on purpose.

“You really don’t fucking know when to stop, do you?” Kravitz’s words were gentle, his thumb and pointer gripping Taako’s jaw, pulling the elf’s gaze back up towards his own.

“Make me stop.” Taako challenged, his voice uncharacteristically quiet. Kravitz’s expression remained unchanged as he continued to look at Taako a bit too sweetly, removing his hand and slapping him hard across the cheek. Taako’s head was forced to the side, mouth hanging open in a panting breath as he tasted blood from the force of his teeth hitting the inside of his cheek.

Taako swore, a bit of blood trickling out of the side of his mouth, wrists twitching to wipe it away. Kravitz remained still where he was, hand coming to rest under Taako’s chin, pulling his head back up. The reaper looked down at his husband, his dick flushed with how long he’d been in this aroused state. He returned Taako’s emerald gaze after another moment, leaning forward seemingly to capture the elf’s lips between his own.

When Taako moved to kiss him, Kravitz pulled back only slightly, his breath puffing against Taako’s lips as he denied him the kiss. A high pitched sound occurred in his throat, Kravitz chuckling darkly.

“What?” Taako asked, tone breathy and expectant.

“I think you’ve suffered enough.” Kravitz finally leaned back in, his tongue coming out to lap up the trickle of blood at the side of Taako’s mouth. The elf moaned into Kravitz’s mouth, wanting nothing more than to thread his fingers through the reaper’s silky hair, anchoring him there so he couldn’t pull back. Kravitz didn’t make a move to pull back, sucking on Taako’s tongue through the metallic taste between them, a hand coming to rest on the elf’s slim hip.

Taako continued to moan into his mouth, egging him on as Kravitz’s fingers traveled down to tease at his weeping tip, closing around him lightly before giving a squeeze. It wasn’t enough and Taako let him know that with a deflated groan, though Kravitz seemed unimpressed, biting down on his lip a bit forcefully.

“Or maybe not.” The reaper’s voice husked against his mouth and Taako was lucky he was bound upwards or else his knees would have buckled. Before the elf could get a word out though, Kravtiz’s hand let go of Taako’s swollen flesh and pulled back once more, slapping his cock hard and stealing the breath out of his lungs and causing him to nearly choke on his spit. Despite that, a moan caught in his throat, the stinging and burning moved away quickly to a strange tickling of arousal deep within him.

“What the  _ fuck _ , Kravitz?!” Taako yelped once he had regained his breath.

“You’ve always asked for more, Taako. I’m giving you that.” Kravitz glowered down at him, smirk only growing. “And with this,” the reaper ran his fingers over Taako’s sensitive tip, collecting the generous amount of precum that had accumulated there. “I’d say you didn’t mind it, did you, love?”

“You’re such a fucking sadist.” Taako bit out, gasping as Kravitz’s fingers ran over the stinging skin of his cock.

“And that makes you a masochist, doesn’t it?” Before Taako got a chance to answer, Kravitz struck the other side of his cock and  _ fuck _ if that warm tingle didn’t pull him close to cumming right then and there. He shivered almost violently and looked up to Kravitz smugly.

“ _ Fuck _ you’re hot when you’re like this.” Taako couldn’t help but vocalize it, pushing his hips forward. Arousal hazed over his pain, his body screaming for contact.

“You are too.” Kravitz breathed against Taako’s ear, nuzzling past his hair. Sharp canines bit lightly against the cartilage and Taako squirmed.

“Fuck,” the elf swore again. “Krav, touch me.” He whispered into his neck. Kravitz continued to suck on his ear, his cock still left to the air around it. “ _ Krav _ .”

Kravitz pulled back and hit his dick once again, Taako throwing his head back with a cry. He felt drops of precum fall onto the top of his foot and tried to even his breathing.

“You can be nicer than that.” Kravitz scolded. Taako inhaled between his teeth harshly. He loved when Kravitz was so demanding.

“ _ Please _ touch me.” He didn’t fight, he didn’t make any smart comments. All he wanted was release at this point. His cock ached not just from impact, but from need as well.

“Better.” Kravitz’s hand was slick with a cantrip that Taako never heard him say, once again almost collapsing. His knees quaked violently, head tossed back, a bruise showing up darkly on his pulse point from Kravitz’s lips. With his free hand, Kravitz closed his hand around that beautiful throat, Taako’s eyes glancing down from where his head was tilted backwards. “You’re too beautiful for your own good, Taako.”

The elf felt a protest well up in his throat, though Kravitz’s hand forbade it from coming up. He could feel his husband pushing gently on his windpipe, gasping out as the hand on his cock moved faster. He made a choked noise, eyes sliding closed as he concentrated on the pleasure building in him.

Kravitz could feel Taako’s throat working under his grasp, allowing his breath to barely pass by before pressing in again. Taako felt his senses dull slightly, a buzzing taking over his nose and cheeks as his lips fell open into broken gasps and moans that sounded suspiciously like the letters of Kravitz’s name.

Just from the frequency of his strangled cries, the reaper knew that Taako was getting close, his arms shaking against the restraints over his head. Red eyes scanned over Taako’s constricting stomach muscles, down to his feet which seemed to be failing to hold him up against the restraints.

“Tell me what you want, love.” Kravitz’s normal voice began to slip into a bit of relaxed accent and  _ gods _ if that tone wasn’t the sexiest thing Taako could get out of him.

The elf tried to answer, though the hand on his throat made it nearly impossible, trying to stay alert through the numbness in his fingers and his face. Kravitz smiled darkly, showing those beautifully sharp teeth of his, standing out starkly against his dark complexion.

“If you don’t tell me, I may have to stop.” To illustrate his point, Kravitz slowed his pace down on Taako’s throbbing cock, the elf groaning miserably. “No?”

“I-I-” Taako stuttered out, Kravitz hand pushing in harder while he tried to take a huge breath in. Deciding to let his throat go, Kravitz removed his hand, Taako gasping for air greedily and nearly coughing at the force of the moans coming from him.

Barely allowing him a moment, Kravitz raised his now free hand to strike Taako across the other cheek for his silence, the elf shuddering hard as he spilled over Kravitz’s hand. His back bowed almost painfully, painting Kravitz’s bare chest in ribbons of cum as he was milked of all he had.

Taako’s knees finally gave way, causing him to swing back towards the wall, his restraints the only thing keeping him upright. The wall felt cool on his heated skin as his chest heaved with breath he’d been denied for so long, though his wrists ached horribly with the full weight of his body dangling from them.

Kravitz flourished his hand, the restraints disappearing, Taako falling to the floor with a dull thud at Kravitz’s feet. Panting still, Taako gazed up to Kravitz’s normally terrifying gaze and couldn’t help the spreading smile.

“What?” Kravitz asked him, humor in his tone despite the fact that he’d just been rather cruel in his bedroom role. Taako shook his head, sitting up on his knees and moving towards Kravitz’s cock which stood proudly upwards, covered in Taako’s climax. The elf pulled Kravitz forward by the thighs, cock brushing against his lips and nuzzling it affectionately with his nose.

“Payback?” Taako asked innocently, looking sweet as pie despite his own cum which transferred to his cheeks and lips. Kravitz bit his lip and sighed.

“I’d like to think of it as more of a reward, personally.” Kravitz chuckled, hand coming to knot into Taako’s sweaty hair as he dove forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day twenty two prompt: Impact Play.


End file.
